Harry Potter et le Conseil des Anciens
by Heilig-San
Summary: Harry est retourné chez les Dursleys après sa catastrophique fin de cinquième année et la mort de Sirius. Mais une visite inattendue et une aide plus que bienvenue feront prendre à sa vie un tournant complètement différent.
1. Chapter 1: L'éveil des anciens

Chapitre 1: L'éveil des anciens.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Harry penserait toujours, c'était à quel point les Dursley pouvaient manquer d'humanité. Même si dans ce domaine-là, ils entraient en compétition directe avec Voldemort. Harry n'était pas du genre vindicatif mais il se disait que donner une petite leçon à sa chère famille ne pourrait qu'être drôle. Ce que les Dursley aimaient par-dessus tout était de donner l'image même d'une famille parfaite et surtout _normale_. Mais que diraient leurs voisins s'ils savaient qu'Harry avait dormi pendant les onze premières années de sa vie dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Que son oncle et son cousin ne se privaient jamais de le battre à la moindre occasion ? Que sa tante était une véritable sorcière, dans le sens moldu du terme, en plus d'être une commère de renom ?

On était le dix-sept juillet et cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard, deux semaines que Sirius était mort. Par sa faute. Les Dursley n'avaient même pas eu la décence de respecter son deuil. A peine arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, il avait été acculé de tâches ménagères en tout genre. C'était à croire qu'ils se vengeaient des dix mois pendant lesquels il n'était pas là pour faire toute leurs besognes. Harry se demandait comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pendant son absence. Peut-être que son adorée tante Pétunia commandait tous les soirs au traiteur d'à coté et faisait croire qu'elle avait cuisiné elle-même pour ne pas que son cher époux et son obèse de fils ne meurent d'empoisonnement ? Ou alors ils ne mangeaient que des surgelés ? Non, Dudley aimait bien trop la bonne chair pour cela. Bien qu'il était bien en chair lui-même. Ahah. Humour nul à en mourir.

- A force de penser à des idioties plus grosses que toi, mon pauvre Harry, tu vas finir fou.

Harry fit un bond majestueux de son lit. Plissant les yeux dans la pénombre, il tenta de distinguer d'où venait la voix. Peine perdu si on considérait le fait qu'il était myope comme une taupe. Cadeau de papa avant de mourir.

- Qui est là ? balbutia-t-il.

- Mon dieu, pour le sorcier le plus recherché par les forces obscures, tu es plutôt facile à atteindre, continua la voix.

Harry finit par mettre la main sur sa baguette, qu'il tentait depuis un moment de trouver dans l'amas qu'il avait fait de son couvre-lit.

_- Lumos_ ! dit-il dans un murmure étouffé.

Avec le peu de lumière qu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ses lunettes rondes. Elles étaient tachées d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les nettoyer. Ou même à les changer tout simplement. Oui c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait ces lunettes depuis Merlin sait combien d'années maintenant, et puis ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas les moyens. Il avait un joli coffre blindé à Gringotts. Autre cadeau de papa avant sa mort. Bien meilleur que la myopie d'ailleurs.

- Par Circée, la stupidité légendaire des Gryffondors est-elle donc avérée ? reprit la voix. Il y a un inconnu dans ta chambre et la seule chose qui t'importe ce sont tes lunettes ? Et tu es censé être le sauveur du monde sorcier ? Tout cela est de la faute de Voldemort, si seulement ce crétin sadique de sang-mêlé avait décidé de s'attaquer à une personne avec plus d'un neurone en fonctionnement…

- Ça suffit ! siffla Harry. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers le lieu d'où semblait provenir la voix mais le faisceau de lumière ne rencontra que du vide.

Harry se mit complètement debout, et ne dut le fait d'être resté campé sur ses deux pieds qu'au fait de pratiquer le quidditch pendant son temps libre à Poudlard. Il tourna dans sa chambre, essayant d'éclairer le plus d'endroit possible mais ne voyait toujours personne. Merlin, était-il devenu sénile avant l'âge ? Voldemort lui avait-il lancé un quelconque sort qu'il n'ait remarqué sur le coup pendant leur agréable rencontre au département des mystères ?

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais : complètement stupide, murmura la voix juste derrière lui.

Harry sentit le souffle de son visiteur nocturne sur sa nuque et ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête. Son cœur rata un battement et c'est plein d'appréhension qu'il se retourna pour se retrouver face à des yeux rouges. Harry poussa un cri qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à étouffer afin de ne pas alerter les Dursley. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces imbéciles en plus dans le minuscule espace qui lui servait de chambre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il réussit tout de même à contrôler.

L'homme, parce que c'est était un, se contenta d'un rapide sourire. Harry se sentit à la fois soulagé et anxieux. Soulagé parce que la personne en face de lui avait tout d'humain et rien de reptilien, anxieux parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui il était et encore moins ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Et si tu baissais ta baguette Harry ?

- Vous m'avez déjà traité de stupide, cela ne veut pas dire que je tienne à prouver que vous avez raison, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Comme tu voudras, dit l'étranger en haussant les épaules. Tu permets que je m'asseye ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'installa sur le lit. Harry le détailla. Plutôt grand, cheveux sombres. Il était vêtu de façon très distingué. En fait tout son être criait plutôt l'appartenance à un siècle plus ancien. Il n'aurait pas fait déplacer du tout auprès de monsieur Darcy.

- Bien que Jane Austen ait eu un impact considérable sur la littérature anglaise, je ne pense pas qu'Orgueil et Préjugés soit ce dont tu devrais t'inquiéter en ce moment.

- Oh la ferme vous, lâcha Harry avec agacement. Et maintenant vous me disiez qui vous êtes et d'où vous sortez, parce qu'il me semble que cette maison est protégée contre les personnes …indésirables.

- Indésirables, très joli choix de mots. Et moi qui commençais à désespérer qu'il n'y avait plus rien de Serpentard chez toi…

Je n'ai rien de serpentard, cracha Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les serpentards ?

- Ce sont tous des mangemorts en puissance !

- Ah. C'est vrai qu'il a été prouvé que Peter Pettigrew était serpentard.

à Comment…

- Cela n'est pas le plus important. Il serait temps que l'on aille dans le vif du sujet. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je suis William Masen.

- Et alors ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je n'avais pas fini. Alors je suis William Masen, compte de Mountbaten. Il fut un temps où j'étais le cinquième en liste pour le trône d'Angleterre. Ah le dix-neuvième, soupira-t-il, un siècle merveilleux !

- C'est bon vous avez fini de vous jeter des fleurs ? Et puis si vous avez vécu au dix-neuvième siècle, comment se fait-il que vous soyez en chair et en os en face de moi. Surtout sans la moindre ride.

- Ne sais-tu pas que les sorciers vieillissent moins rapidement que les moldus ?

- Même Dumbledore qui va atteindre ses cent cinquante ans a l'air d'un vieillard. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avec plus de deux cent ans mais que vous ayez gardé un aspect aussi jeune ? Et puis on s'en fout. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

William Masen inspecta Harry du regard. Un nouveau sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Très bien. Harry, que connais-tu de l'histoire des sorciers ? demanda-t-il, redevenu sérieux.

- Eh bien… je… euh… balbutia Harry avant de rougir.

- Pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? As-tu jamais pris la peine de connaitre le monde dans lequel tu évolues depuis cinq ans ? Non bien sûr.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu en prendre conscience quand je suis ou en cours ou en train de me battre pour ma vie, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Pour l'amour de Diane, n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu suis pendant les cours de Binns, ou que dans la salle commune des gryffondors tu n'as pas l'occasion d'attraper un livre ou de poser des questions à tes amis sangs purs. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de t'aider. Autre chose, as-tu jamais pris la peine de t'intéresser à l'histoire des Potter ? L'histoire de ta famille au moins.

Harry ne répondis rien et baissa la tête. Un sentiment de honte le submergea. Il était vrai qu'à presque seize ans il ne savait rien des us et coutumes du monde sorcier, il ne savait pas grand-chose non plus de l'état de ses finances, il ignorait tout du patrimoine des Potter. Il s'était toujours contenté de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce qu'on lui disait. Se pourrait-il que l'énergumène du dix-neuvième ait raison ? Etait-il stupide ? Il était le dernier héritier de la famille Potter, une famille extrêmement importante si le peu de choses qu'il savait était exact. Aussi importante que celle des Malfoy et peut être même plus ancienne. Il lui importait d'en prendre soin. Une autre chose à laquelle il avait failli. Las, il se laissa glisser au sol et croisa les jambes en tailleur. Il posa son menton sur la paume de sa main et pencha la tête tout en fixant son visiteur.

- Et si vous commenciez du début ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps. D'ailleurs je n'apprécie pas trop de me faire traiter d'énergumène. Bien, Harry, vois-tu, la société sorcière a subi de nombreuses persécutions par les moldus mais cela je pense que tu le sais déjà. Mais pour protéger la population des attaques, une sorte d'armée spéciale a été créée. Elle remonte au moyen âge. Elle s'appelait l'Ordre. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient secrets et utilisaient des surnoms. Des membres d'une même famille pouvaient en faire partie sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache. L'Ordre était présidé par un conseil, des membres de l'univers magique, mais pas seulement des sorciers. Il y en avait cinq et tu dois savoir que les membres du conseil tiennent ce poste jusqu'à leur mort. Quand la société sorcière a été mise hors d'atteinte, l'Ordre en tant que tel a été dissout. Mais le conseil est resté en place, juste plus secret qu'avant. Certaines personnes ont même complètement oublié qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

- Fais-tu partie du conseil ? demanda Harry, calmement.

- Moi ? Mon dieu non, je suis bien trop jeune et puis franchement les responsabilités je trouve ça ennuyeux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ce conseil si il existe vraiment a à voir avec toi ?

- Moi je ne suis que le messager.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment et réfléchis. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque conseil, même Hermione n'avait jamais rien mentionné de tel et Dieu sait à quel point elle aime faire étalage de ses connaissances. Harry nota quand même dans un coin de sa tête de lui envoyer une lettre, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui en dire.

- Bonne idée. Témoin unique témoin nul. Cette jeune fille est pleine de ressources.

Harry mécontent d'avoir été, une fois de plus, interrompu dans ses pensées, le fusilla du regard.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de lire dans ma tête ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le faire remarquer.

- Vous répondez plus souvent à mes pensées qu'à mes paroles. Même Crabbe et Goyle auraient compris qu'il y a de la légilimencie là-dessous, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Tutoies-moi s'il te plait. Le vouvoiement me file de l'urticaire. Pour en revenir à la raison de ma présence ici, eh bien sache que bien que le conseil se soit fait oublié, il n'en reste pas moins actif dans des situations extrêmes où qui nécessitent leur intervention.

- Quel genre de situations ?

- Des mages noirs psychopathes.

- Logique… mais eh ! pourquoi le conseil n'est-il pas apparu plus tôt ? Voldemort a sévi pendant des années avant de réapparaitre. Pourquoi ton super conseil n'a-t-il rien fait contre cela ?

- Un peu de respect pour les vieux Harry ! Mais revenons à nos moutons. Le conseil n'agit plus tellement en tant que tel. Disons qu'il se rappelle au bon souvenir d'élus et qu'il les aiguillonne pour qu'ils puissent éliminer la menace.

- Pourquoi n'avoir envoyé personne pour Voldemort alors ?

- Parce que Voldemort avait déjà désigné son propre adversaire. Mais il n'est pas le seul mage noir qui a tenté de dominer le monde magique.

Harry réfléchit un instant avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne se fasse dans son esprit.

- Grindelwald… murmura-t-il.

- En effet, Grindelwald. Dis-moi Harry, qui s'est chargé de l'éliminer ?

- Dumbledore… mais cela voudrais dire que…

- Oui Harry, Dumbledore avait été choisi par le conseil pour pouvoir empêcher Grindelwald de nuire au monde sorcier.

- Pourquoi le conseil se décide-t-il à agir maintenant ?

- Parce que les personnes sur qui l'on avait déléguées n'ont pas fait un bon travail du tout. Harry, tu as fait face à Voldemort plusieurs fois déjà malgré ton jeune âge, t'as-t-on jamais donné des cours en plus pour te permettre de te défendre le mieux possible ? Tu es celui qui sera toujours en première ligne lors de cette bataille Harry mais tu n'es pas préparé du tout. Tu as des lacunes immenses, certaines sont de ton propre fait et d'autres par l'incompétence des gens qui t'entourent.

- Et vous…tu es là pour…

- Pour te donner l'occasion de rattraper tout cela. Tu es un sorcier extrêmement puissant Harry, et je ne le dis pas à cause la cicatrice sur ton front mais parce que c'est la vérité. Tu es intelligent, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu as fait à survivre chez la girafe, le porc et le porcinet qui te servent de famille. Un charmant élevage soit dit en passant. Tu as failli être un serpentard Harry – et pour l'amour de Perséphone, n'ait pas cet air dégouté – il serait temps que tu utilises tous les traits qui ont un lien avec ce cher Salazar, que tu mélange cela a ce dont tu as hérité de Godric et Merlin ait pitié de ceux qui se mettront sur ton chemin.

Harry, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la soirée, garda le silence à nouveau. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à retenir. Et puis qui lui disait que cela n'était pas un piège ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, une bande de vieux schnocks qui ont la science infuse et qui décident tout d'un coup de venir lui prêter main forte. Les adultes qui l'entouraient en général on pouvait les mettre dans trois catégories : ceux qui voulaient le tuer – et les mangemorts n'ont pas l'exclusivité – ceux qui le prenaient pour un imbécile qui ne devrait pas s'occuper des affaires des grands mais devrait quand même aller se jeter devant Voldemort pour tous les sauver et ceux qui n'avaient pour seul but que de lui pourrir la vie – Oui, Snape en particulier.

- Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance et que tout cela n'est pas qu'un tas de conneries ?

- Il était temps que tu te poses cette question Harry. Mais je ne peux rien te montrer comme cela. Harry, on doit te préparer à ce qui t'attendra, peu importe ce que ce sera. Mais pour cela tu devras venir à l'Antre avec moi.

- L'Antre ? Pas très rassurant comme nom si tu veux mon avis. Et c'est quoi exactement ?

- C'est un lieu hautement secret quelque part en Europe de l'Est. Il te servira de base d'entrainement et on refera ton éducation sorcière en entier, et Morgane sait qu'il y aura du travail !

- J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. C'est très tentant mais il reste encore pas mal de zones d'ombre et j'ai besoin d'assurer mes arrières pour le cas où…

- C'est tout à ton honneur Harry. Bien je vais y aller alors. Bonne soirée.

Sous les yeux, surpris d'Harry, William se transforma en hibou et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry se releva et s'allongea sur son lit. Si il s'était senti fatigué plus tôt, et bien il sentait venir l'insomnie.

Le lendemain, Harry fut levé aux aurores par sa tante et afin de s'adonner à ses taches de la journée. Il prit toute fois le temps d'envoyer Hedwige à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qu'elle savait de l'Ordre, du Conseil et de l'Antre si possible. Elle lui répondit le jour même et Harry fut surpris du peu de choses qu'elle savait sur ce sujet.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à Sirius et je suis de tout cœur avec toi. J'ai été surprise que tu me demande des informations sur l'Ordre. C'est tellement ancien que certains l'attribuent à une légende, une fable sans fondement aucun. J'ai fait quelques recherches dessus il y a quelque temps. Mais on ne trouve pas grand-chose sur eux et chaque information est à prendre avec des pincettes. Pour résumer l'Ordre avait pour mission la protection des citoyens du monde magique. Mais il a été dissout il y a cinq siècles environ. Ou du moins on n'a plus enregistré aucune activité depuis tout ce temps. L'Ordre était dirigé par des personnes que l'on nommait le Conseil, leur nombre était inconnu, leurs identités encore plus. Je n'en sais pas plus._

_En ce qui concerne une certain « Antre », je n'ai rien trouvé dessus. Pourquoi cherches-tu des informations à ce propos ?_

_Je dois y aller, j'ai mes devoirs de vacances à finir._

_Prends soin de toi Harry._

_Hermione._

S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry possédait en quantité monstre, c'était la curiosité. Et le fameux courage des gryffondors, mais d'aucun qualifierais ça de stupidité gryffondorienne.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que William revint dans la maison des Dursley.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

- Je viens.

- Bien. Je reviens te prendre demain. Tu passeras le reste de tes vacances à l'Antre. Tu as pris la bonne décision Harry.

- Ouais ben cela reste encore à prouver, maugréa Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin, en un peu moins de deux mois, tu sauras tout ce qu'il faut. A demain ! dit-il avant de repartir comme il était venu, par la voie des airs.

Le lendemain Harry se leva aux aurores, bien avant que sa tante ne vienne le réveiller. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, si il devait préparer des affaires ou pas, il se contenta de ranger sa chambre et d'attendre. A huit heures pétantes, Pétunia Dursley dans toute sa splendeur débarqua comme un obus sur Londres pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, et lui ordonna de s'occuper du jardin. Mais juste comme, il allait sortir de la chambre, on sonna à la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va donc ouvrir, bon à rien, l'apostropha Pétunia.

Harry descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à William. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de se décaler pour le faire entrer.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Pétunia Dursley qui s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Madame, dit William très courtoisement, je me nomme William Masen. Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ? Cela concerne Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Harry ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Oh pas grand choses. Vous permettez ?

Il lui prit galamment le bras et la conduisit dans la cuisine. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, William ressortit tout sourire de là.

- Harry ! Prend ta chouette, toi et moi partons en voyage !

- C'est tout ? Elle n'a pas fait de crises ou je ne sais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma tante ? Non pas que ce qui pourrait lui arriver ait une quelconque importance pour moi mais je n'aimerais pas que cela nous tombe dessus.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Harry, le rassura William.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient sur le porche.

- Et madame Figg ? demanda soudainement Harry, se souvenant de la vieille cracmole qui le surveillait pour Dumbledore.

- Oh elle doit être en train de faire une petite sieste en compagnie de ses chats. Maintenant que tu es prêt Harry, ferme les yeux et laisse toi porter. Ta vie ne seras plus la même qu'avant, je peux te le garantir !


	2. Chapter 2: Retour à Poudlard

**Wow merci beaucoup ! En postant je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir 11 reviews en même pas cinq jours et autant de vues. Je vous remercie encore pour ça. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de se faire remarquer dans le dédale de fics et franchement ça fait un plaisir de dingue !**

**Je pensais poster tous les vendredis, un chapitre par semaine mais j'étais trop excitée de savoir ce que vous penseriez de la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me suivrez encore longtemps !**

**bsx bsx !**

**ps: Je ne l'ai pas fait dans mon premier chapitre mais, le magnifique univers de Potter appartient à J. ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard<span>

Sur le quai 93/4 de King's Cross se tenait un jeune homme d'une prestance qui dénotait un sorcier de bonne famille. Ses vêtements étaient taillés sur mesure, des chaussures luisantes aux pieds et une nonchalance à en revendre. La seule chose qui brisait cette classe froide et innée était une masse de cheveux noirs qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il se retourna, de nombreuses personnes retinrent leurs souffles. Harry, parce que c'était lui ne sembla pas en prendre compte. Il se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express, sa malle flottant négligemment derrière lui. Il grimpa à bord du train et se mit en quête d'un compartiment de libre. Une fois cela fait, Harry s'installa et sortit un livre de la sacoche qu'il avait auparavant en travers du torse. Harry pendant son été avait pris l'habitude de lire tout ce qui lui tombait dans les mains, il faut dire qu'il avait été encouragé dans ce chemin par ses professeurs particuliers et qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour différents ouvrages.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que son été et son séjour à l'Antre seraient aussi rempli. En un peu plus d'un mois il en avait appris plus qu'en cinq ans à Poudlard et il y avait aussi des domaines dans lesquels il s'était spécialisé comme la gestion et les finances. Il lui fallait toutes les connaissances nécessaires dans ce domaine pour pouvoir gérer au mieux son patrimoine. Il avait rendu visite à la firme de gestionnaires qui s'étaient occupée de ses avoirs pendant plus de seize ans. S'il savait déjà qu'il était aisé, il ne savait pas à quel point. La famille Potter possédait des sociétés aussi bien dans le monde moldu que le monde sorcier. Mais sa plus grande surprise avait été d'apprendre l'existence d'un manoir Potter, même si il aurait dû s'y attendre. La maison de Godric's Hollow avait été choisie par ses parents parce que plus proche de Londres et mieux adaptée pour un jeune couple. Il était aussi allé voir les avocats qui s'occupaient de la famille Potter depuis des siècles afin de voir toutes les protections légales dont il disposait. L'une des premières choses qu'il a faites a été de prévoir de porter en justice tout journal ou toutes personnes qui porteraient des propos diffamatoires à son encontre. Il gardait d'autres petites surprises aussi dans sa poche. Ah ! le monde sorcier en prendra pour ses frais dorénavant. De plus, toute une équipe s'occupait maintenant de la partie communication avec le public. Il avait toujours laissé les gens dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais il était temps qu'il prenne tout cela en main.

Mais le moment le plus fort en émotion avait été lorsqu'à Gringotts il avait reçu l'anneau des Potter, l'anneau qui le désignait officiellement comme l'héritier du nom et de la fortune Potter. Harry baissa les yeux sur l'anneau en or blanc qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Des runes étaient inscrites à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs cela lui rappela qu'il devait choisir les matières qu'il déciderait de poursuivre pour les ASPIC.

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par la porte du compartiment qui glissa pour révéler Ron, Hermione et Ginny… qui ouvrirent les yeux très grands quand ils le virent. Harry se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin, tic qu'il avait emprunté à William.

- Ha…Harry ? cria presque Hermione.

- Moins fort Mione, tu vas me rendre sourd, dit Harry, son sourire toujours en place. Ça va Ron ?

- Ouais ça va. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Merlin Harry on dirait une couverture de Sorcière Hebdo !

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Mais il serait peut-être mieux de continuer cette conversation en étant installés non ? les taquina-t-il.

Hermione et Ginny, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, rougirent avant d'entrer précipitamment dans le compartiment. Ron les suivit plus calmement. Harry observa un peu plus ses amis. Ron avait grandi, beaucoup. Ses cheveux roux aussi impossibles à coiffer que ceux d'Harry, avaient pris une teinte plus claire. Il avait aussi moins de taches de rousseurs. On pouvait deviner sa musculature sous ses vêtements. Oui, ces vacances lui avaient fait du bien.

Hermione aussi avait changé. En fait c'est celle dont le changement était le plus notable. Elle semblait plus féminine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient beaucoup plus longs et formaient des boucles parfaites. Son visage était plus fin et Harry cru décerner des traces de maquillage. Elle aussi apparemment avait profité de l'été pour se refaire une garde-robe.

Ginny elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mais elle avait plus de formes. Un joli brin de fille en somme. Ses cheveux à elle, contrairement à ceux de Ron s'étaient assombris, prenant une teinte qui ressemblait à celle de la folle rousse maniaco-dépressive dans Desperate Housewives, une série qu'affectionnait particulièrement sa tante.

- Bonjour Ginny, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, d'une voix douce.

- Oui, merci et toi ? répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Je vais très bien merci ! Alors comment s'est passé votre été ?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! s'exclama Ron. Harry tu es métamorphosé ! Et qu'à tu fais de tes lunettes ?

- Je m'en suis débarrassé. Je me trouve mieux sans et puis ça fait moins copié-collé de mon père je trouve, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu portes des lentilles alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, j'ai utilisé la méthode sorcière.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul quand même ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Bien sûr que non ! Contrairement à la croyance commune, je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non Harry, je ne le disais pas dans ce sens-là tu sais… Mais il n'empêche qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Nouveau vêtements, pas de lunettes… tu dégages quelque chose de nouveau, une sorte d'assurance. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver autant transformer, ou du moins pas dans ce sens-là.

- Ce que Hermione veut dire, intervint Ron, c'est que tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à te retrouver aussi calme. On a tous été affectés d'une certaine façon mais toi, certainement encore tu plus.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Ron ? J'ai juste pris conscience de nombreuses choses cet été et j'ai eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ma vie. L'introspection est l'une des choses les plus désagréables qui soient mais c'est parfois nécessaire.

Après ces sages paroles, tout le monde se tut, certains méditant sur le message derrière. Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur Neville et Luna qui vinrent prendre place. Ces derniers n'avaient pas trop changé non plus pendant les vacances. Les conversations se firent petit à petit, chacun parlant de ses projets et des dernières nouvelles.

C'est dans cette atmosphère bonne enfant que les six étudiants arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers les calèches. Harry crut apercevoir un visage connu mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de suivre ses amis dans la première calèche venue.

La grande salle était toujours aussi belle, le plafond reflétait le ciel étoilé qui couvrait l'extérieur. Le brouhaha quotidien avait déjà repris, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu pendant deux mois entiers. Les amis se retrouvaient et se racontaient leurs vacances. Les regards se posèrent sur lui à son entrée et furent bientôt suivis de murmures. Non, décidément rien n'avait changé.

Harry partit s'asseoir avec ses amis à la table des gryffondors. Le silence se fit lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le fauteuil du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était désespérément vacant. Pas de nouveau professeur cette année ?

- Mes chers élèves, bienvenus, bon retour à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle année malheureusement risque d'être bien sombre. On ne peut occulter ce qui se passe dehors, mais on va faire de notre mieux pour que tout se passe bien pour vous. Maintenant, commençons la répartition des élèves. Ah, avant tout, un nouvel élève qui nous vient de l'Institut de Salem en Australie se fera répartir en premier.

De nombreux murmures se firent entendre. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un transfert à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas eu d'élèves étrangers depuis le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme brun, aux yeux d'un rouge sombre. Harry, bien que surpris ne laissa rien paraitre, se contentant juste de hausser un sourcil.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui avec le Choixpeau dans les mains.

- William Edward Masen ! appela-t-elle.

William parce que c'était lui, s'approcha d'elle et elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il fallut à peine une seconde pour qu'un « SERPENTARD » ne sorte de la bouche du vieux couvre-chef. Harry ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde quand passant devant sa table, William lui lança un clin d'œil discret. William avait tout du serpentard retors à ses yeux. Aucune surprise quant à la maison dans laquelle il avait fini.

La répartition reprit son court normal. Même si William était le centre des conversations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Ron.

- De quoi ? répondit-il distraitement.

- Du nouvel élève.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu avoir été envoyé par Tu-sais-qui ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel Ron ! Tu ne le connais même pas que déjà tu le juge et construit des châteaux en Espagne, s'exaspéra Harry.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber Ron. Concentres-toi sur ton plat, Seamus va prendre la dernière part de tarte aux framboises.

L'appel de la nourriture étant la plus forte, Ron laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment. Harry n'ayant plus faim, s'adossa sur sa chaise et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les personnes présentes. Soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Cette fois-ci, en reconnaissant la personne qui la franchit, Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il avait quitté l'Antre, et voilà que l'Antre venait à lui ! Là, dans l'entrée se tenait Lady Scarlett, dans ses vêtements du dix-huitième, dans toute sa splendeur. William il aurait pu gérer, mais William ET Scarlett, c'était mission impossible. Harry laissa échapper un grognement.

- Ah Lady Scarlett ! s'écria Dumbledore. Venez-donc vous asseoir. Je suis ravi de voir que vous ayez pu venir.

- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est un plaisir. Je suis désolée pour le retard, dit-elle en secouant ses boucles chocolat.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle permit à Harry de se rendre compte du nombre d'étudiants avec la mâchoire pendante. Magnifique, vraiment, juste génial.

- Mes chers étudiants, je vous présente Lady Scarlett, elle sera votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle commune des gryffondors en compagnie de Ron et Hermione quant au détour d'un couloir, il croisa un groupe de serpentards qu'il ne connaissait pas avançant vers lui. En son centre, William Masen.

- Potter, dit-il.

- Masen, répliqua Harry.

- Surpris de me retrouver ici hein ?

- En effet, même si j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ils n'ont jamais rien pu te refuser. Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une cours ?

- Oh elle ne sera jamais aussi brillante que celle du Trio d'Or.

Tu me flattes Edward.

- La flatterie ne mène jamais à rien avec toi James.

- Un sourire identique se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

_On se retrouve dans la salle sur demande ce soir à minuit. Tu as des choses à m'expliquer._

Une fois le message passé, ils se quittèrent sur un geste de la tête.

- Ok est-ce que je suis le seul à n'avoir rien compris là ? demanda Ron.

- Harry ! Tu connais ce garçon ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Et d'ailleurs comment l'as-tu connu ? s'excita Hermione.

- Je l'ai connu cet été.

Il n'ajouta rien et pressa le pas jusqu'à la salle commune. Mais si Harry avait espéré un peu de paix, ça avait été sans compter sur la curiosité maladive d'Hermione, soutenue par celle non moins dévastatrice de Ron. Depuis maintenant très exactement, trente-huit minutes et quinze secondes, ces derniers essayaient de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Pourquoi cet acharnement sur ce pauvre Harry ? les interrompit Parvati Patil.

- Harry connait le nouveau d'Australie, lâcha Ron.

- Ah oui ? s'ajouta Lavande Brown. Comment cela se fait ? Raconte-nous Harry !

Ce dernier lissa échapper un grognement avant de se lever et de fuir dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Ron et Hermione il pouvait résister, mais Parvati et Lavande autrement connu comme les commères de gryffondor, non, il n'était pas assez préparer pour elles. Peu de temps après, Ron le rejoignit.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous répondre Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous cache des choses ? lui lança-t-il accusateur.

- N'ai-je pas aussi le droit à une vie privée Ron ? Je ne suis pas obligé de te parler de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, tu en sais déjà les quatre-vingt-dix pourcents. Respecte mon silence Ron, tout comme je respecte le tient en ce qui concerne tes sentiments pour Hermione.

- Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ? nia Ron, mais la rougeur sur ses joues le trahit. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Hermione !

- Et moi je n'ai pas survécu au plus grand mage de tous les temps à tout juste quinze mois, c'est bien connu, Harry Potter est un élève lambda.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'entêta Ron.

- Le sujet est clos Ron, dit Harry.

Il lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami avant d'entreprendre de défaire sa malle. Il sortit tous ses bouquins mais voyant qu'il n'aurait nulle place où les ranger, il jeta un sort à une paire de chaussettes qu'il transforma en étagères qu'il colla ensuite au-dessus de son lit. Satisfait, il rangea alors ses livres par ordre alphabétique. Une fois cela fait, il entreprit de ranger ses vêtements, tous neufs. On lui avait gentiment fait comprendre cet été qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se présenter tous les matins vêtu d'autres choses que des vêtements de Dudley. En y repensant, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ron qui le regardait faire depuis un moment s'adressa enfin à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Oh une broutille, dit Harry en faisant un geste de la main comme pour montrer à quel point ce n'était pas important du tout.

- Tu as du faire pas mal de shopping cet été, continua Ron d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais, j'en avais marre des vêtements de Dudley. Je veux dire, j'ai les moyens pour porter des vêtements décents. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt.

- Tu t'es découvert une passion pour la lecture aussi apparemment.

- Hum, répondit Harry distraitement pendant qu'il inspectait sa trousse de toilette en cuir de Dragon « dernier cri » avait précisé la vendeuse à Milan. Oui, ça fait passer le temps et puis c'est instructif.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, comment as-tu fait pour faire tout cela ? demanda Ron en faisant un geste vers la valise d'Harry. Ça m'étonnerait que tes moldus n'aient rien fait pour t'empêcher de paraitre aussi bien portant.

- Ah mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas resté chez les Dursley cet été. Ou du moins pas tout l'été.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, qui s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, aurait fait une rencontre bien rude avec le sol. Mais Harry c'est imprudent !

- Mais non voyons, j'étais entre de bonnes mains. Et tu vois bien que cela m'a fait le plus grand bien. Et puis avec tout ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, j'avais besoin d'un break. Et franchement, ma famille a été ravie de ne pas m'avoir chez eux. Ça a été gagnant-gagnant, dis Harry tout en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il posa soigneusement sur le dossier d'une chaise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

- Harry, tu projettes de sortir ce soir ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Oui, j'ai envie de me balader un peu. Saluer Poudlard à ma façon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Plus personne ne dit plus rien après cela. Ron qui essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec son meilleur ami s'enferma dans ses pensées. Harry pour sa part, continua de ranger ses affaires. Seigneur, sa malle était presque aussi pleine que celle de Malfoy ! Harry ricana à cette pensée puis prenant ses affaires de toilette, il partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vêtu d'un bas de pyjama vert émeraude et d'un t-shirt gris, ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il grimpa ensuite dans son lit et pris un exemplaire des _Secrets des familles sorcières_ d'Augustus Lafièvre, un auteur du début du vingtièmes siècle. Ce livre était certainement le plus passionnant de sa collection. Harry était tellement pris dans sa lecture qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses autres compagnons de chambre étaient rentrés. Il ne sortit de sa bulle que lorsque le vif d'or qui lui servait d'horloge se mit à tourner autour de lui pour attirer son attention. Il murmura un rapide _tempus_ et le vif lui appris qu'il avait quinze minutes pour aller à son rendez-vous. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois équipé il sortit le plus silencieusement possible des dortoirs, rejoignit la salle commune qui était doucement éclairée par le feu dans la cheminée et sortit de la tour.

Il se rendit au septième étage, devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Quel idiot ce Barnabas, même Ron pourrait danser comparé à ces derniers. Il passa trois fois devant le mur qui faisait face au tableau en pensant à sa chambre à l'Antre. Un porte apparu au troisième passage et Harry s'y engouffra. Il fut surpris de la chaleur qui se répandit en lui quand il retrouva cette pièce si familière. En face de lui se trouvait un lit majestueux, à sa gauche un mini-salon avec deux fauteuils et une causeuse. Sur la table basse, un service à thé en porcelaine de Chine. A sa droite, une bibliothèque croulant sous des ouvrages de tous temps et en plusieurs langues. Sous ses pieds, il sentait la moquette épaisse et douce sur laquelle il avait passé des après-midi entiers à rêvasser ou à lire lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre. Harry se débarrassa de la cape et de la carte sur une chaise et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Les couleurs dominantes de la pièce était la crème et l'or, mais il y avait ici et là du vert et du rouge. Harry trouvant qu'il manquait quelque chose, pensa très fort et une bouteille de whisky pure feu apparu sur la table. Satisfait, il se servit un verre et attendit. A minuit pile, la porte pivota sur William, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey James ! salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Edward. Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours autant déborder d'énergie. Mais je t'en prie, joins-toi à moi, dit Harry en montrant le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Monsieur fais les choses en grand je vois. Elzéchior sera ravi de voir qu'il t'a converti à l'art du whisky.

- Scarlett m'arracherait la peau si au contraire elle le découvrait.

- Tu vis dangereusement mon cher, se moqua William en prenant place, son propre verre dans la main. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui avant que son regard ne s'arrêta sur le lit. Cet endroit me rappelle de très bon souvenirs, reprit-il, une leur nouvelle dans les yeux.

- N'importe quelle pièce de l'Antre te rappellera de très bons souvenirs comme tu dis si bien alors. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour partager nos souvenirs communs. C'est quoi l'embrouille avec Scarlett ?

- C'est simple, elle a décrété que tu lui manquerais trop alors elle a décidé de venir te retrouver.

- Maman poule, murmura Harry. Et personne ne l'en a dissuadé ?

- Comme si c'était possible. Vois-tu Harry, on t'aime tous beaucoup mais on aime encore plus notre vie.

- Je sens venir les migraines. Et toi que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais m'amuser ! et sans toi, l'ambiance à l'Antre n'aurait plus du tout été la même.

- Oh, je t'aurais manqué ? susurra Harry.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là James !

Harry se contenta d'hausser un sourire moqueur. William avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son second prénom, il disait qu'il se sentait privilégié d'être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Bizarrement Harry l'acceptait parfaitement. En fait, William était le seul qui pouvait le faire. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqués cet été avaient vite compris qu'il serait mieux pour eux de l'appeler Harry.

- C'est frustrant quand même, lança soudainement William.

- Quoi donc ?

- De ne plus pouvoir lire dans ta tête. C'était tellement divertissant.

- Navré de ne plus pourvoir à tes loisirs personnels, répondit narquoisement Harry.

- Tu es si altruiste. Au fait, Elzéchior m'a demandé de te dire qu'on a rajouté un sort sur ton anneau. Il te servira dorénavant de portoloin vers l'Antre. Il fonctionne même dans des lieux anti-transplanage.

- Merci. Bon, bien que cette entrevue soit très agréable, on devrait y aller. Les cours commencent demain mine de rien.

- Oh et moi qui pensait que tu voudrais passer la nuit avec l'apollon que je suis. Je suis déçu.

- Tu veux dire que TU aurais voulu passer la nuit avec le dieu que JE suis.

- La modestie est-elle en option chez toi ?

- J'ai appris du meilleur Masen. Ne te fait pas prendre par Rusard !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry reprit ses affaires et retourna dans son dortoir où il s'écroula sur son lit.

Ce fut le remue-ménage dans la pièce qui le réveilla. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière lui brulant les yeux. Il grogna avant de rouvrir précautionneusement les paupières. Habitué à l'éclairage, il finit par se lever. Il dit bonjour à ses amis et fila à la douche. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, une serviette autour des hanches et une autre dans sa main droite qu'il frottait vigoureusement sur ses cheveux. Il se dirigea vers son dressing et sortit sa tenue. Du sur mesure, encore une fois. Scarlett était un peu excessive sur ces choses-là. Et lui pensait pouvoir relâcher la pression maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, voilà qu'elle débarquait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de se vêtir, il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient ébahis.

- Harry, depuis quand prends-tu soin de ton apparence ? demanda Seamus Finnigan.

- J'ai une meilleure question, depuis quand est-ce que tu es canon ? enchérit Dean Thomas.

- Depuis que j'ai découvert mon potentiel sexuel mes chers, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. On y va ?

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis et sans même vérifier s'ils le suivaient, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Son entrée fut remarquable et remarquée. De nombreux regards glissaient sur lui. Le nouvel Harry attirait l'attention, non plus pour sa cicatrice mais pour son tout. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et Ginny et tout naturellement leur fit la bise pour leur dire bonjour. Une habitude qu'il avait prise avec Scarlett. Il ne fit donc pas attention aux joues des jeunes femmes qui virèrent écarlate. Toujours de bonne humeur, Harry sortit de la salle, en gratifiant au passage la Grosse Dame d'un sourire éclatant. Il poursuivit son chemin en sifflotant un air de Mozart jusqu'à la grande salle où à son entrée un silence soudain se fit. Mais toujours ignorant de ces réactions, Harry rejoignit la table des gryffondors. Peu de temps après tous ses amis le rejoignirent et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Une fois ce dernier terminer, le professeur Dumbledore leur annonça qu'ils seraient tous appelés chacun leur tour par leur directeur de maison afin de choisir les matières pour leurs ASPIC.

- Moi je vais en faire le moins possible, juste choisir ce qu'il me faudra pour devenir auror, annonça aussitôt Ron.

- Tu es au courant qu'il te faudra poursuivre les potions avec Snape n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Quelques heures avec la chauve-souris ne seront qu'un mauvais moment à passer comparer à ma carrière, répondit-il simplement. Et puis je serais avec Harry.

- Ah non, désolé de te décevoir mais j'arrête les potions.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et Hermione. Harry, reprit cette dernière, tu es obligé de passer par les potions pour devenir auror.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir auror.

- Mais… tu disais que… tu voulais faire le même métier que Sirius et ton père ! remarqua Ron, les yeux exorbités.

- Et on voit où ça les a mené. Non, avoir un cinglé sadique aux trousses me suffit amplement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer à la poursuite d'autres apprentis mages noirs plus tard.

- Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Historien me plairait bien, mais je pense poursuivre une carrière de joueur de quidditch professionnel

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et rejoignit le professeur McGonagall qui venait de dire son nom, laissant ses amis estomaqués sur leurs chaises. Décidément, le nouvel Harry leur réservait des surprises, mais bonnes ou mauvaises ?


	3. Chapter 3: Harry James, héritier Potter

**Hellow !**

**Voici le "vrai" chapitre hebdomadaire, comme je vous l'ai dit je posterais tout les vendredis si possible, le chapitre de mercredi étant un petit merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu pour le premier chapire. Ca motive !**

**J'ai pas mal de personnes qui m'ont mises dans leurs favoris mais qui malheureusement ne commentent pas :( Un petit "coucou" ou juste un "j'ai bien aimé" fait toujours plaisir meme si je n'ai rien contre les commentaires constructifs =P**

**Bonne lecture les amis !**

**bsx bsx !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Harry James, héritier Potter.<span>

Ce fut lors du diner que les choses changèrent. Des hiboux par centaines firent une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle, apportant une édition spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier. Une fois que tout le monde l'eut en main, un silence presque religieux s'abaissa sur la salle. Bientôt Harry sentit de nombreux regards converger vers lui. Il se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Seamus à sa gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait pour être dans les journaux ? demanda-t-il désabusé.

- Eh bien là-dedans, ils disent que tu avais raison, que Voldemort est bien de retour et qu'il y aurait une prophétie te désignant comme le seul pouvant le vaincre. Tu as aussi eu une sorte de promotion, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Ah ?

- Eh bien tu es passé de Celui-qui-a-survécu à l'Elu.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis de nouveau l'adorable Harry Potter que tout le monde aime. Il y a encore trois mois j'étais un déséquilibré.

- Mais c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Dean avec sa discrétion légendaire.

Toute la table de gryffondor plongea dans le silence attendant la réponse d'Harry.

- Quoi que je suis fou ? dit-il, j'avoue ne pas avoir toute ma tête parfois. En ce qui concerne Voldemort – Harry ignora toutes les grimaces qui apparurent sur les visages de ses condisciples – il y a en effet une prophétie qui dit que je suis celui qui doit le tuer. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette prophétie qu'il s'est attaqué à mes parents.

Le silence qui s'était abattu sur la table des gryffondors avait atteint progressivement toute la salle et tout le monde avait entendu les dernières paroles d'Harry. Ce dernier, l'appétit coupé se leva pour quitter la grande salle mais les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps sur Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie. Il se dirigea comme si de rien n'était vers Harry et lui tendit la main avec un sourire engageant. Harry ne pris même pas la peine de baisser les yeux vers la main tendue et se contenta de fixer Fudge.

- Monsieur le ministre, salua-t-il poliment.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en forme après les évènements qui ont marqué notre dernière rencontre, entama le ministre. Je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de votre parrain, et aussi j'espère que nous pourrions travailler ensemble afin d'avoir un monde magique plus sûr.

- Tiens, vous voulez travailler avec moi maintenant ? se moqua Harry. N'avez-vous donc aucune fierté, aucun amour propre ? L'an dernier vous m'avez traité de tous les noms et vous espérez vraiment qu'il vous suffit de venir devant la bouche en cœur pour que nous fassions amis-amis ?

- Monsieur Potter, vous devez comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas affoler la population…

- Et bien c'est réussi. Maintenant vous m'excuserez j'ai des affaires importantes dont je dois m'occuper.

Il planta là le ministre sans aucune autre forme de procès et d'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers le septième étage. Il avait besoin de calme, de solitude mais surtout d'un bon verre de whisky pur feu. Un grand verre si possible.

Harry ne fut pas surpris quand à peine quelques minutes plus tard, William vint s'asseoir en face de lui, dans sa chambre de l'Antre au septième étage. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry finit par briser le silence.

- Comment ça se passe avec les serpents ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai réussi à les classer en trois groupes : ceux qui suivront aveuglément Voldemort, ceux qui se disent neutres mais qui iront où la balance penchera le plus en leur faveur et ceux qui sont véritablement réticents à se faire un joli tatouage sur le bras gauche.

- Mais toi ? Comment t'es-tu présenté à eux ? insista Harry.

- Ils savent juste que je viens de Brisbane, que j'ai beaucoup voyagé à cause du travail de mes parents, tisseurs de sorts de protection, et que cette année je suis en Angleterre mais je ne sais pas où je serais l'an prochain.

- Et ton positionnement par rapport à Voldemort ?

- Je suis étranger Harry, pour le reste du monde, Voldemort est le problème des anglais. Sauf s'il vient mettre son nez froid de serpent dans nos affaires.

- Voldemort n'a pas de nez, commenta Harry sur le même ton qu'il emploierait pour décrire le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Après un silence, les deux amis finirent par éclater de rire.

- Par Morgane, plus le temps passe et plus je suis heureux d'avoir éveillé le serpentard à l'intérieur de toi, dit William.

- Oh mais tu adore aussi mon côté fauve, susurra Harry.

- Je ne peux nier qu'il a quelques avantages aussi, répondit doctement William.

Ils se sourirent avant de se lever pour retourner hors de leur bulle.

- Au fait, tu devrais faire attention à ta consommation de whisky. Scarlett pourrait t'appeler à n'importe quel moment maintenant.

- Elzéchior m'a appris un charmant sort pour avoir l'haleine la plus saine au monde, dit innocemment Harry. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Ennuyeuse à mourir ! J'ai eu histoire de la magie, botanique, potions et soin aux créatures magiques. Le cours de potion était très intéressant.

- Serpentards et gryffondors je parie. Je me demande pourquoi le vieux continu à vouloir mettre ces classes ensembles. Les serpentards et les gryffondors ne peuvent pas se blairer, c'est une vérité universelle !

- Oui et bien Snape lui doit certainement s'amuser comme un fou. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manquer autant d'impartialité.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard Edward.

Ils continuèrent à se promener dans les couloirs, parlant de tout et de rien, laissant des élèves bouleversés par la vision de ce duo. Un serpentard et un gryffondor discutant pacifiquement, cela ne s'était plus vu à Poudlard depuis des décennies ! Au détour d'un couloir, arriva ce qui devait bien arriver, le duo croisa Drago Malfoy et sa troupe. Harry grogna de frustration, il avait réussi à ne pas le voir pendant presque deux jours, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui ce soir ?

- Tu traines avec de la vermine Masen ? dit le blond platine d'une voix d'une lenteur irréelle.

- Non passe juste du temps avec un vieil ami, répondit simplement Edward.

- Tu sais que les serpentards ne doivent pas frayer avec l'ennemi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas d'ennemis ici, juste une très bon ami et des personnes de ma maison.

- Potter est l'ennemi des serpentards.

- James est mon ami d'enfance.

- Tu ne dis rien Potter ? Comme d'habitude tu laisses autres se battent pour toi, l'attaqua Malfoy.

Harry leva des yeux profondément ennuyés vers sa Némésis personnelle. Mazette ! Malfoy avait foutrement embelli pendant les vacances, était-ce dû au fait que son père à Azkaban il pouvait s'offrir tout ce qu'il voulait ? Ses cheveux platine avaient poussés et une mèche lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ce dernier était plus affirmé quoiqu'imberbe. Malfoy portait son uniforme mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait aussi pas mal grandit pendant les vacances, même si Harry le dépassait légèrement, ce dont il se sentit stupidement fier.

- Tu as fini Edward ? demanda-t-il à son ami, ignorant complètement Malfoy.

- Oui on peut y aller.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils reprirent leur chemin et la conversation reprit d'elle-même. Après une heure, ils décidèrent de se séparer et chacun retourna vers sa salle commune. A peine il mit pied dans la sienne qu'Harry fut attaquer de partout par ses meilleurs amis.

- Où étais-tu Harry ? J'étais inquiète ! commença Hermione.

- Eh mec, c'était impressionnant comment tu as remis le ministre à sa place. Mais évite de disparaitre tout seul comme ça, ajouta Ron.

- Je sais me défendre Ron et puis je n'étais pas tout seul. J'étais avec Edward.

- Harry tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul avec lui, c'est un serpentard tu sais…commença Hermione.

- Avant d'être un serpentard, c'est mon ami. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Harry, contrarié par ces paroles se rendit fumant dans son dortoir. Il se changea rapidement et se jeta sur son lit toujours grommelant. Dean, Seamus et Neville qui jouaient à un jeu de cartes explosives suspendirent leurs gestes pour le regarder.

- Un souci Harry ? demanda Neville.

- Est-ce que nous sommes intolérants nous les gryffondors ? demanda Harry.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de déposer leurs cartes et d'aller s'assoir sur le lit mitoyen à celui d'Harry, voyant que celui semblait avoir besoin de parler.

. Dès mon premier jours dans le Poudlard Express, continua-t-il, Ron m'a sorti le couplet « Les serpentards sont des méchants, les gryffondors sont les gentils ». Ensuite Malfoy a déboulé avec sa connerie et j'y ai cru. Mais Malfoy et moi nous étions déjà rencontrés avant tu sais et il n'y avait eu aucune animosité. J'ai pensé depuis ce jour-là que les serpentards étaient tous des mages noirs en puissance mais quelqu'un cet été m'a rappelé que l'homme qui a trahit mes parents était un gryffondor. Je suis sure que dans toutes les maisons il y a des sorcier qui prônent la pureté du sang. Mais on se concentre juste sur serpentards. Cela causera notre perte.

- Les amis d'Harry échangèrent à nouveau des regards.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé cet été ? demanda doucement Seamus.

- J'ai refait mon éducation sorcière en entier. Ou plutôt on m'a fait comprendre que j'étais bien ignorant du monde dans lequel j'évoluais.

- C'est William qui t'a « ouvert les yeux », intervint Dean.

- Il a été le déclencheur de tout oui. J'ai grandi cet été, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas faire l'autruche bien longtemps et que c'était à moi de prendre en main mon destin. J'ai pendant trop longtemps laissé les gens faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais je suis un Potter, et les Potter ne se laissent mener par personne.

- J'en suis ravi alors Harry, je suis content que tu ais trouvé ta voie, dit Neville. Et si ce William y est pour quelque chose alors il sera le bienvenu.

- Pareil pour moi, enchérirent Seamus et Dean.

Harry leur sourit avant de se retourner et de fermer les yeux. Les défauts de ses amis, il les avait toujours mis de côté mais cela ne saurait durer. William comptait énormément pour lui, peut-être même plus qu'Hermione et Ron réunis. Impressionnant comme les choses ont pu évoluer en un mois.

Harry avait passé la majorité de son temps avec William, en même temps c'était techniquement impossible de ne pas s'attacher à ce jeune homme. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il était absolument charmant. Harry qui avait toujours eu des moments pénibles avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux relations sentimentales, s'était découvert un penchant pour la gente masculine. William lui avait fait découvrir sa sexualité, il y avait une osmose naturelle entre eux. Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était après un entrainement plutôt musclé. Harry était endolori de partout et William s'était proposé de lui faire un massage. Ils avaient fini sur la moquette, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Après cet épisode, Harry s'était sentit honteux et avait évité William avant que ce dernier ne le coince et lui fasse savoir son point de vue. Cela avait fini sous la couette. Et ce fut la première d'une longue série de galipettes. Tout le monde était au courant à l'Antre, en même temps ils ne se cachaient pas. Mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oui ils s'aimaient, mais d'un amour plus qu'amical et fraternel, un amour au-dessus de tout. Un amour qui ne les mettrait jamais en couple. Mais ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Aussi bien sous la couette que juste en discutant. William était une partie de lui. Et il n'aimerait vraiment pas que des gens doutent de lui. Pas même Ron et Hermione.

Le lendemain Harry se leva avant tout le monde. Il partit prendre sa douche, s'habilla, pris son sac et descendit. Comme il était encore tôt, il partit à la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers la section sport, prit _Quidditch à travers les âges_ et partit s'assoir à une table. Il lisait tranquillement quand il entendit des pas s'approchant de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête et continua sa lecture. Il entendit le bruit de la chaise quand on la tira ainsi que le bruit sourd d'un corps se laissant tomber dessus. Il était persuadé que ce supplément de nuisances était fait exprès.

- Potter, dit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Mais Harry continua de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Potter ! claqua la voix. Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris à répondre lorsque l'on t'appelle ? Ah mais oui c'est vrai, elle est morte.

- Et la tienne Malfoy ? Ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris à ne pas interrompre les gens dans leurs occupations ? le contrat Harry la tête toujours baissée. Ah mais c'est vrai, elle devait être bien trop occupée à se regarder dans son miroir et à partir dans toutes sortes de soirées pour s'occuper de toi. Dis-moi Malfoy, combien d'elfes de maison ont joué le rôle de parents pour toi ?

- Moi au moins je possède des elfes Potter.

- Au mais j'en ai aussi ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Le manoir en est pourvu. J'en ai même plus qu'il n'en faut.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ? La maison de tes parents a été détruite.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, dis-moi, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'un simple cottage était la demeure principale d'une famille aussi ancienne que celle des Potter hein ? demanda Harry, cette fois en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Je suis déçu, toi qui te targues de tout connaitre des histoires des sangs purs, voilà que tu te montres être simplement ignorant.

Harry ferma son livre et se releva. Avant d'être totalement éloigné de Malfoy il lui lança cependant un « Je te conseille de lire _Les Grandes dynasties sorcières_ par Orion Black, c'est un livre très instructif » puis il reprit son chemin et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la grande salle. A l'entrée il retrouva William qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la table des serpentards. Harry, lui, continua son chemin vers la table de sa maison mais en chemin il sentit plusieurs regards qui lui vrillaient le dos. Se retournant, il fit face à Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall et Scarlett. C'était vrai que depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas encore eu son « rendez-vous » traditionnel avec Dumbledore pendant lequel ce dernier allait tracer les lignes de son destin. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Son regard les dissuada de lui poser de quelconques questions même si la mine renfrognée de Ron montrait qu'il aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Harry commençait sa journée avec Arithmancie en compagnie d'Hermione. Cours commun avec les serdaigles. Ensuite ils auraient botanique puis DCFM dans l'après-midi avec Scarlett. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'était toujours pas venue lui parler. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou au contraire en être soulagé.

Les cours d'arithmancie et de botanique se passèrent très bien. Ron, le boudait toujours mais au déjeuner il était beaucoup moins bougon. Harry déjeunait tranquillement quand, une élève de poufsouffle dont il ignorait le nom et pour être franc, il s'en fichait comme de la première culotte de Dudley, vint s'adresser à lui.

- Potter, commença-t-elle, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour nuire à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry leva la tête de son plat et la regarda. Rousse, les yeux bleus arctiques. Un air supérieur sur le visage. Elle n'aurait pas fait tache à Serpentard.

- Tu es… ? demanda-t-il.

- Mariska Poliskova. Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question.

- Tiens, les poufsouffles aussi se mettent maintenant à prendre les gens de haut ? Je suppose qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

- Mais dis-nous Potter, que comptes-tu faire pour t'occuper du Seigneur des ténèbres, toi qui est destiné à la vaincre ? demanda la voix moqueuse de Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher.

- Oh mais c'est simple, rien du tout, répondit Harry.

- Quoi ? crièrent les trois-quarts de la salle.

- Tant que Voldemort, oh par la barbe de Merlin ce n'est qu'un nom ! Alors je disais tant que Voldy ne s'attaquera pas à moi je ne ferais rien.

- Mais…mais tu DOIS nous en débarrasser ! balbutia Mariska.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire cela ? demanda-t-il à son tour. Voldy est un psychopathe, c'est un fait. Il aime tuer les gens, c'est une autre vérité. Vous voulez avoir une chance de vivre vieux, apprenez à vous battre et à vous défendre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me mettre au-devant de grands dangers pour sauver vos petits derrières. Le monde sorcier m'a toujours traité comme un petit toutou, on m'adule quand on a besoin de moi. Après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, vous pouvez être surs que je vous rendrais la monnaie de votre pièce. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours de DCFM qui m'attend.

Harry posa tranquillement sa serviette, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortit. Le chemin fut barré par le professeur McGonagall.

- Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir ce soir après le diner.

Bien professeur.

Sur un signe de la tête, il reprit sa progression vers la salle de cours. Arrivé en avance, il s'adossa sur le mur en face de la porte et se mit à fredonner les quatre saisons de Vivaldi.

- Depuis quand Saint Potter connait-il la musique classique ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

- Depuis quand Drago putain-de-sang-pur Malfoy connait-il des auteurs moldus ? contra-t-il.

- Tous les moldus ne sont pas des cas désespérés.

- Si tu le dis Malfoy.

- Dis-moi Potter, comment se fait-il que tu ais décidé que sauver la veuve et l'orphelin n'était plus ton but ultime dans la vie ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris que tous ces gens ne valent pas que je me sacrifie pour eux. Tu sembles surpris Malfoy ?

- Je viens de découvrir que Saint Potter n'est pas aussi saint que ça, normal que je sois surpris.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Bizarrement, c'était sa deuxième conversation avec Malfoy, si on ne comptait pas la rencontre avec William quelques jours plus tôt, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore battus. Impressionnant. Ils restèrent en silence, côte à côte, attendant les autres élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver par petites grappes. Tout le monde leur jeta des regards intrigués mais Harry n'en avait cure.

- Harry ! Que fais-tu là avec la fouine ? Et puis tu n'étais pas sérieux hein tout à l'heure ? l'agressa immédiatement Hermione.

Harry se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel avec grand peine. Finit ses quelques instants de tranquillité.

- Que sommes-nous en train de faire là Hermione ? Il me semble qu'il est évident que nous attendons le début du cours. Quant à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne serais-je pas sérieux ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lady Scarlett apparue dans une superbe robe d'époque. Sur le moment Harry se demanda ce que tous les garçons, qui bavaient sur elle, réagiraient si ils savaient qu'elle était un vampire. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard croisa celui de William et qu'il sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Lady Scarlett ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Harry sans même y réfléchir alla s'assoir près de William, causant une vague de choc aussi grande que la vague causée par le tsunami en 2004. Lady Scarlett faisant fi de l'état de choc de ses élèves commença son cours.

- Bien, je me présente, je suis Lady Scarlett Dawson, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Lady Scarlett tout simplement. Oubliez le « professeur » avec moi, j'ai horreur de cette appellation mais le « madame » passe encore. Ensuite que puis-je vous dire sur moi ? J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai enseigné dans de nombreuses écoles de magie. J'ai aussi été professeur particulier à mes heures perdues. En ce qui concerne mon cours, je suis plutôt conciliante avec les élèves mais je ne supporte pas l'irrespect et je pourrais ressentir une certaine allergie à certaines personnes sur le long. Bien, des questions ?

- Prof…Lady Scarlett, quelle est votre approche de l'éducation ? demanda Hermione. Non pas que je remette en doute vos compétences, mais nous avons subi un défilé de professeurs pas très doués, avec exception de Remus Lupin…

- Une saleté de loup garou, cracha Millicent Bulstrode, une serpentard qui méritait de nombreux qualificatifs mais certainement pas celui de belle.

- Dix points en moins pour serpentard pour remarque non nécessaire, asséna Lady Scarlett. Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

- Millicent Bulstrode madame, grommela cette dernière.

- Bien alors miss Bulstrode vous serez en retenue ce soir avec moi et je retire à nouveau cinq point à serpentard pour attitude irrespectueuse envers un professeur.

Un silence mortel accueillit ses paroles. Les gryffondors furent ébahis de retrouver un semblant de Severus Snape dans cette prof, et les serpentards la mirent directement dans leur liste des professeurs à détester.

- Pour vous répondre mademoiselle…

- Granger.

- Bien miss Granger. Sachez que j'estime que dans les temps qui courent, le mieux vous savez vous défendre, le mieux vous vous porterez. Comptez sur moi pour vous faire travailler jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite des résultats.

Un grognement collectif accueillit ses dernières paroles. Aucun élève normalement constitué n'aimait avoir à travailler. Pendant le reste du cours, le nouveau professeur leur parla de son programme pour le reste de l'année et répondit aux questions. Quand les deux heures arrivèrent, les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Harry lui, fut retenu.

- Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez me voir après le diner.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore après diner madame.

- Vous viendrez après alors.

- Bien professeur.

Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cherche à le voir personnellement. Scarlett s'était prise d'affection pour Harry dès son arrivée à l'Antre. Elle l'avait materné dès le départ et était d'ailleurs celle à l'origine de son changement de style. Harry avait très vite appris à éviter de sortir faire du shopping avec elle. C'était une torture sans nom.

Harry avait quelques heures devant lui avant le diner. Il décida que voler lui fera le plus grand bien. Un rapide aller-retour vers la tour de Gryffondor et quelques minutes plus tard, il était en vol au-dessus du terrain de quidditch. Quelques heures plus tard, il fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Il partit s'assoir avec ses amis à la table des gryffondors.

Le repas fut à nouveau interrompu par la livraison d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier. Harry qui avait décidé de s'abonner afin d'être au courant en même temps que tous les autres de la vie qu'on lui créait ne fut qu'à moitié surpris par la une.

_**Cornélius Fudge démit de ses fonctions, remplacé par Rufus Scrimgeour !**_

_Rita Skeeter._

_Maintenant qu'il a été prouver que Cornélius Fudge, ancien ministre de la magie était parfaitement au fait des actions accomplies par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le peuple du monde magique a demandé la tête de Fudge, ou du moins son poste. En effet, Fudge pendant tout l'an dernier a caché à la population les dangers qui la guettait, traitant Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore de mystificateurs quand ces derniers annonçaient le retour de Vous-savez-qui._

_Hier, Cornélius Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions de ministre de la magie et remplacé par Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur du Département des aurors. Scrimgeour, donc nouveau ministre de la magie, a le soutient infaillible de Dumbledore qui a dit je cite : « Rufus est un homme d'honneur et de parole qui fera en sorte que le monde magique soit plus sûr pour ses habitants. J'ai toute confiance en ses capacités ». Espérons que Dumbledore voie juste et que la population sera désormais mise au courant des événements liés à sa sécurité._

_Cornélius Fudge a été gardé en tant que conseillé du nouveau ministre, au même titre que Dolorès Ombrage. _

Harry referma le journal. Un changement de ministre ne pouvait qu'être positif, mais Ombrage et Fudge en tant que conseillers ? Oh non.


	4. Chapter 4: Gryffondorement serpentard

**Hello à vous !**

**Il est plus court que les autres par contre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand meme ! Merci pour les reviews et pour le nombre incroyable de personnes qui se sont abonnées à mon histoire =)**

**Oubliez pas de "reviewer", j'adore lire vos impressions et si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, j'aime avoir votre opinion !**

**Voilà, HAVE FUN !**

**bsx bsx ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Gryffondor ascendant serpentard.<span>

Le diner terminé, Harry se rendit trainant dans le bureau du directeur. En chemin, il croisa Nick Quasi-sans-tête qui lui dit tout simplement « tarte meringuée ». Harry hocha la tete en signe de compréhension et arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée. Il prononça le mot de passe et regarda la statue pivoter sur elle-même. Il monta les marches et frappa avant d'entrer. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, un tas de bonbons en face de lui. A sa gauche se tenait Minerva McGonagall et à sa droite Severus Snape. Tiens donc, que lui servira-t-on comme discours de rentrée cette année qui nécessitait la présence de l'homme qui s'était donné pour mission personnelle de le faire sentir plus bas que terre ?

- Harry, mon garçon, commença Dumbledore, un sourire paternel au visage.

- Professeurs, répondit Harry, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune émotion apparaitre sur son visage et renforçant ses barrières d'occlumencie, on ne savait jamais.

- Prend place je t'en prie. Bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, déclina Harry qui ne tenait pas à ingurgiter du veritaserum. Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

- Oui Harry, je voulais savoir comment tu allais après ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier. Tu as subi une perte énorme et tu pourrais en être plus fragilisé que jamais.

- Merci de ne vous en inquiéter que maintenant professeur mais mieux vaut tard que jamais parait-il. Mais pour vous répondre, je me porte comme un charme.

- Monsieur Potter, pas besoin d'être insolent, asséna sèchement McGonagall.

- Je ne suis pas insolent professeur, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. J'ai été renvoyé chez les Dursley malgré mon « état fragile » comme vous le dites. Ma santé ne semblait pas être votre priorité à ce moment-là, surtout connaissant ma situation chez ma tante. Mais bon ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel j'ai envie de débattre et encore moins avec vous. Autre chose ?

La question d'Harry tomba dans un silence gêné. Dumbledore lui lançait un regard implorant tandis que McGonagall pinçait les lèvres. Snape lui, le regardait d'un regard perçant, un regard qui lui aurait fait peur encore quelques mois plus tôt, si il n'avait pas connu pire pendant son séjour à l'Antre. Oh oui, Snape en aurait beaucoup à apprendre de Silvio en ce qui concernait les regards noirs.

- Je reconnais que ce choix a été malheureux Harry et que tu sois en colère. Mais à te voir, il semblerait que ces vacances t'aient été bénéfiques. Tu es métamorphosé.

- Merci professeur, dit simplement Harry. Quand Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus, il reprit la parole.

- T'est-il arrivé quelque chose de spécial cet été Harry ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais soigné ta vue par la méthode sorcière. Madame Figg ne m'a pas fait part d'une quelconque sortie de ta part et je n'ai rien entendu sur ta présence sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai fait tout ce dont j'avais besoin en dehors du territoire anglais professeur.

Les différentes réactions que sa réponse tira lui firent légèrement étirer les lèvres. Dumbledore était décontenancé, McGonagall avait l'air d'avoir avalé un pudding avarié et Snape avait l'espace d'un instant perdu de son flegme légendaire.

- Harry, as-tu quitté l'Angleterre ? demanda précautionneusement Dumbledore. En même temps Harry sentit une tentative d'intrusion sur ses barrières d'occlumencie.

- J'allais vous répondre professeur, pas besoin de chercher à vous infiltrer dans ma tete pour trouver les réponses que vous désirez. Savez-vous que c'est illégal ? dit froidement Harry.

- Harry où as-tu appris l'occlumencie ? demanda Dumbledore estomaqué.

- Cet été, j'ai eu droit à des leçons particulières. Il faut dire que lorsque le professeur est bon, on apprend particulièrement bien. J'en ai aussi profité pour prendre connaissance de mon héritage et arranger ma vue.

- Monsieur Potter, il n'est pas prudent de partir sans prévenir, lui dit McGonagall.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes actions vous concernent. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'avez aucun droit légal sur moi. Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Lady Scarlett aimerait me voir.

- Une dernière chose Harry, pensais-tu tout ce que tu as dit à Mariska Poliskova ce midi ?

- Evidemment que je le pensais. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Après un geste courtois de la tete, Harry sortit de la pièce, satisfait de lui-même. Il en connaissait un qui serait ravi d'avoir une vision de ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau. Il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit et sortant discrètement sa baguette, il se retourna brusquement.

_- Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-il.

- Potter ! s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de lancer des sorts sur tout le monde ?

- Vous m'excuserez Professeur Snape mais lorsque je suis suivi je préfère prendre mes précautions et éloigner le danger le plus vite possible.

- Depuis quand vous préoccupez-tu de votre santé ?

- Depuis que des gens au tatouage aussi joli que celui que vous arborez sur votre bras gauche en ont après moi. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ou bien vous avez décidé que m'emmener à votre cher maitre égaierait vos journées ?

- Aussi insolent que votre père.

- Ravi de l'entendre, dit Harry tout en se retournant pour reprendre son chemin. Vous me détestez parce que James Potter était mon père professeur, mais vous semblez oublier qui était ma mère.

Et sans se retourner, Harry lui lança sa baguette et continua son chemin vers la classe de Scarlett. Arrivé devant, il toqua avant d'ouvrir et fut tout de suite agrippé par une tornade brune.

- Harry, _querido_, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Scarlett ça fait à peine trois jours ! rigola Harry.

- Ah mais mon petit, trois jours sans toi c'est déjà une éternité ! s'exclama-t-elle sans le lâcher pour autant.

- Ça fait plaisir à entendre, mais je n'arrive plus à respirer !

- Oh pardon mon chéri, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. Viens assieds-toi près de moi et racontes-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as quitté la maison.

La maison c'était l'Antre, Scarlett y évoluait depuis des siècles. Elle avait été secourue par le messager de cette époque, dans les années 1780, de l'attaque de moldus qui avaient découvert sa nature. Depuis ce temps, elle vivait à l'Antre. Son immortalité pour elle était à la fois joie et tristesse. Joie car elle pouvait rencontrer des personnes extraordinaires à travers les âges, mais aussi tristesse car malheureusement, elle les regardait aussi mourir. Quant à comment elle avait fini en vampire, elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le soir de sa nuit de noces, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait accepté de dire.

Dès le jour où Harry avait mis les pieds à l'Antre, elle s'était mise en sa défenseuse personnelle. Harry était très vite devenu son deuxième fils suppléant avec William. Elle avait aussi été son professeur particulier en DCFM et autant elle était très maternelle avec lui en général, autant elle était dure dans son rôle de professeur. Harry avait énormément appris avec elle et avait atteint un niveau excellent en défense grâce à elle.

C'est donc avec entrain qu'il lui raconta son retour dans le monde sorcier anglais, sa joie de revoir William, son attitude qui avait changée en général, sa nouvelle assurance, ses doutes, sa relation avec Ron et Hermione… tout y passa.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Harry, avec William et toi hors de l'antre, les choses allaient être bien tristes. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me résoudre à supporter un tel silence à nouveau. Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un ici pour continuer à t'entrainer ! termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Magnifique.

- Ah mais je sais que tu en es ravi _querido_ !

- Absolument ! Mais il commence à se faire tard et il vaut mieux pour moi que je rentre à la tour. Le couvre-feu est d'ailleurs passé. Espérons que je ne tomberais ni su Rusard, ni sur Snape.

- Je vais te raccompagner ne t'inquiètes pas. Allons-y !

Elle prit son écharpe et accepta le bras que lui tendit galamment Harry. Ils poursuivirent leur discussion en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Te voilà arrivé à bon port. Reviens me voir de temps en temps Harry ! Je suis logée au sixième étage en face du tableau des Orgies de Wallace le Bon Vivant. Le mot de passe est églantine.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne nuit Scarlett.

Il lui fit la bise et donna le mot de passe qui lui permit de rentrer dans la salle commune de gryffondor, où ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient.

- Harry où étais-tu ? commença Hermione. Je sais que tu as d'autres amis mais par les temps qui courent il n'est pas conseillé d'être seul !

- Pour l'amour de Merlin Hermione je ne suis pas un bébé qui a besoin d'être sous surveillance constante.

- Où étais-tu ? insista-t-elle.

- Cela ne te concerne en rien.

- J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Mais tu n'es pas ma mère Hermione ! Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais sache que je m'en passerais volontiers.

- Elle était juste inquiète mec, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, interrompit Ron.

- Il y a une différence entre être inquiet et vouloir absolument tout savoir. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et c'est un Harry d'humeur décidemment moins bonne qui entra dans le dortoir. Il se changea, se brossa les dents et se mit au lit.

L'attitude de ses amis l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il les adorait mais il avait aussi des limites. Leur proximité ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait se mettre à nu devant eux. Il avait droit à une vie privée. Chose dont il avait été indéniablement privé pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Mais tout cela était terminé maintenant. Il reprenait le control.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avant tout le monde, se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce fut ainsi pendant la majorité de la semaine. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle sur demande et n'était le plus souvent vu qu'en compagnie de William dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le gouffre qui semblait s'être creusé entre les trois amis semblait vouloir perdurer dans le temps.

Lors du diner, un magnifique aigle royal fit une entrée remarquée avant de se poser sur le bras qu'Harry avait tendu en le voyant arriver. Harry récupéra le courrier qu'il apportait et après lui avoir donné un bout de viande, l'aigle repris son envol. Harry rangea le courrier dans sa poche et repris son diner sans faire attention aux regards de ses condisciples sur lui. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand William se glissa près de lui sur la table des gryffondors, s'attirant ainsi les regards hostiles aussi bien des rouges et or que des verts et argent. Mais tout comme Harry, il n'en sembla pas affecté du tout.

- Quelle couleur ? demanda William sans baisser de ton.

- Rouge, souffla Harry en retour.

- Merde.

Ils furent interrompus par Ron qui se jeta sur William mais celui-ci bien plus rapide, évita Ron qui s'étala par terre.

- Non mais ça ne va pas chez toi ? ragea Harry.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Comment oses-tu laisser ce serpent s'assoir à notre table ? rétorqua Ron en se relevant, rouge aussi bien de honte que de colère. Depuis que tu es revenu des vacances tu as pris des airs, tu nous traite différemment Hermione et moi et tu traines avec lui. C'est un futur mangemort, tous les serpents le sont.

- Eh bien je suppose que j'en suis un moi aussi alors Ron ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai failli aller à serpentard et que ce n'est que grâce à Malfoy que je suis à gryffondor. Dis-moi Ron, serais-je un futur mage noir en puissance ? susurra Harry, la voix basse et rauque, ignorant le tohu-bohu que sa révélation engendra.

- Ce…ce n'est pas la même chose, balbutia Ron tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Tu viens de le dire Ron, et toute la grande salle peut en témoigner, tous les serpents sont de futurs mangemorts. Et puis je te trouve bien prompt à les cataloguer, rappelle-moi donc, Pettigrew, il était bien gryffondor non ? Et je peux t'assurer qu'à l'heure actuelle il y a bien plus de potentiels mangemort dans toutes les autres maisons qu'à serpentard.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un grand froid dans la salle. Harry se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

- Scarlett, je suis désolé de t'arracher à ton diner mais il y a urgence.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet. Allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent William aux portes de la grande salle et c'est dans un silence lourd qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la jeune femme. A peine installés, cette dernière jeta une batterie de sorts de protection pour s'assurer que tout ce qui se passerait et serait dit dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, restassent secrètes. Scarlett se dirigea vers la cheminé, lança un peu de poudre de cheminette et cria « à l'Antre ». Peu de temps après, la tete d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge apparu. Il était pale et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds grisonnant étaient complètement décoiffés et ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse profonde. Harry fut choqué de voir son professeur d'occlumencie et de potions dans un état pareil.

- Elzéchior, que se passe-t-il ? demanda précipitamment Scarlett.

- Il y a eu une attaque, répondit le dit Elzéchior. Je suis désolé les garçons, il a visé Oréa.

Choc. Colère. Incompréhension. Peur. Rage. Espoir. Tristesse. Pleurs.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- Elle n'a pas survécu Harry, je suis désolé. Oréa a été complètement détruite. Seuls ceux qui étaient hors du territoire ont survécu.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur eux. Soudain une montée de magie pure se fit sentir dans la pièce. Harry tremblait de tout son corps, les poings serrés au sang, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. Il se leva d'un bon et sortit de la pièce en trombe. William et Scarlett échangèrent un regard inquiet et se mirent à sa poursuite. Le château sentant toute cette magie sans contrôle commença à réagir aussi. Les tableaux étaient dans un silence de mort et la température avait baissée de plusieurs degrés. Les murs tremblaient légèrement. La magie d'Harry n'était plus sous contrôle. Scarlett et William le suivirent jusque vers la grande porte mais en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que William et Scarlett remarquèrent que toute la grande salle avait été témoin de la scène.

- Harry vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit Scarlett. Sa magie en a été touchée et il a besoin d'évacuer le surplus. Soyez heureux qu'il ait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de sortir du château. Sinon il n'en resterait peut-être plus rien à l'heure qu'il est.

Sans un mot de plus elle se fit demi-tour et suivie de William, elle retourna dans ses appartements. Elle avait des choses importantes à faire.

Une fois hors du château, Harry se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, une fois aux abords, il prit sa forme d'animagus et c'est une superbe panthère noire aux yeux émeraude qui s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Il était tellement en peine qu'il ne remarqua pas le tigre blans aux yeux perle qui l'observait de loin.

Ce ne sont que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il revint au château. Une délégation l'attendait devant les portes. Il ignora purement Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall et comme un enfant il se dirigea vers Scarlett qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. William, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, s'approcha d'eux et lui passa une couverture sur les épaules.

- Harry n'est pas en état de parler à quiconque en ce moment. Gardez vos questions pour demain, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrirait aucune contradiction.

Harry toujours accroché à elle, elle prit le chemin vers ses appartements, suivie par William, le visage fermé. Une fois dans ses appartements, elle alla dans la chambre d'ami. Elle allongea Harry sur le lit, lui enleva sa cravate et ses chaussures et le glissa sous la couette. Elle se glissa ensuite près de lui, William s'ajoutant à eux, se mettant de l'autre côté de son ami. Des sanglots silencieux brisèrent le silence à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endormit exténué. Seulement là, Scarlett laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la fin de la soirée. Son bébé était malheureux et tout cela était la faute de Voldemort. Il le paiera.


	5. Chapter 5: Réunions au sommet

Chapitre 5 : Réunions au sommet.

Le réveil le lendemain fut dur pour Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux mais sentit ses paupières extrêmement lourdes. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : l'attaque, Oréa, Alizée. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure à nouveau. Il devait être fort. Et surtout botter le derrière à l'autre face de serpent. Comme Harry l'avait dit, il n'avait pas l'intention de courir après Voldemort, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se démènerait pas comme un malade pour lui pourrir la vie à l'animal à sang froid. Oh oui, Voldemort allait s'en mordre les doigts pensa-t-il avant de glisser à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Scarlett avait laissé Harry dormir dans son appartement. Elle avait jugé nécessaire pour lui de se remettre totalement de ses émotions. C'est drapée de son aura la plus intimidante qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Quelques explications étaient attendues. Arrivée devant la gargouille, cette dernière pivota sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle monta les escaliers et atterrit dans le bureau. Dumbledore était en compagnie de McGonagall et de Snape. Ben tiens. Quand Dumbledore la vit, il se leva avec empressement et s'inclina légèrement avant de lui indiquer un siège. Les professeurs de potion et de métamorphose échangèrent un regard intrigué : pourquoi tant d'empressement à plaire de la part du directeur ?

- Lady Scarlett mettez-vous à l'aise je vous prie. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda le vieux directeur.

- Non merci Albus, ça ira.

Nouvelle vague de sourcils levés parmi les deux autres personnes présentes. La familiarité avec laquelle Lady Scarlett s'adressait à Dumbledore était surprenante.

- Professeurs, dit Scarlett, je suis persuadée que vous avez de nombreuses questions mais le mieux pour entamer cette discussion serait que tout le monde soit assis.

McGonagall et Snape ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et prirent place en face d'elle, de part et d'autre de Dumbledore.

- Bien, et si nous commencions maintenant ? Vous avez des questions je suppose ? s'enquit Scarlett.

- Eh bien, et si vous commenciez par ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda Dumbledore après un silence.

- Voldemort s'en est pris à Oréa.

Un silence stupéfait suivit ses paroles. Oréa faisait partie intégrante de Nymphéa, le pays des nymphes qui se divisait en trois territoires principaux : Oréa, Hamadrya et Naia. Oréa regroupait tout ce qui était lié à la montagne, Hamadrya tout ce qui était lié aux forêts et aux vallées et Naia tout ce qui concernait le monde aquatique. Les territoires principaux étaient eux-mêmes divisés en sous territoires.

Nymphéa faisait partie de ces lieux dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence mais où peu de monde avait actuellement mis les pieds, à tel point que son existence était souvent remise en question. Mais les plus instruits savaient qu'il était bel et bien réel et jamais personne n'avait eu l'audace de toucher à ce territoire considéré comme saint et intouchable. Les nymphes étaient des êtres purs qui n'avaient à cœur que la protection de la nature et tout le monde le respectait. Tout le monde sauf Voldemort apparemment.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix blanche.

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous explique comment on tue professeur ? contra Scarlett d'un ton amère.

- Non bien sûr. Qu'est-il advenu des nymphes ?

- Toutes celles qui se trouvaient sur le territoire au moment de l'attaque ont péri. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait passé une alliance avec les Exterminateurs.

- Impossible ! s'étouffa presque McGonagall.

- Vous croyez professeur ? Oubliez-vous de qui nous parlons ici ? Comparé à Voldemort, Grindelwald était un enfant de cœur. Cette chose qui se prend pour le maitre du monde possède plus de noirceur en lui que vous ne le pensez.

Les Exterminateurs étaient les ennemis naturels des nymphes. Une communauté masquée dont on ne savait pas grand-chose. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient d'une branche éloignée des détraqueurs. Selon la légende, leur origine remonterait à la nuit des temps, à la création du monde. Pour qu'il y ait équilibre dans le monde, pour chaque bien il fallait un mal. Les nymphes étant des êtres de pureté extrême, il fallait pour garantir l'équilibre, des êtres d'une noirceur égale. Si le territoire des nymphes était difficile à situer, celui des Exterminateurs était encore plus chimérique. On ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Ils étaient pires que le vent : ils venaient et repartaient sans que l'on ne puisse le prévoir.

- Mais les Exterminateurs ne s'abaissent pas à obéir à d'autres qu'eux, insista McGonagall.

- Ils ont toujours désiré infiltrer Nymphéa. Voldemort a profité du renouvellement des protections pour pouvoir les y faire entrer.

- Le renouvellement des protections ? interrogea Snape qui parla pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient.

- Nymphéa bénéficie des protections de la nature. Mais comme cette dernière, les protections avec le temps s'affaiblissent. Il faut les renouveler tous les cent ans. Mais pendant la période du renouvellement, les protections sont à leur minimum. Une personne sachant exactement ce qu'elle cherche peut les déjouer. Malheureusement. C'est justement pour éviter cela que très peu de personnes, en dehors des nymphes, savent où Nymphéa se trouve. Il doit y en avoir une trentaine dans le monde entier.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre aux nymphes ?

- Elles possèdent les pouvoirs élémentaux. Le contrôle des quatre éléments : l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. C'est un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas et qui lui fait peur. Il tient à éliminer le plus de menaces possibles.

- Mais les nymphes n'ont jamais intervenu dans le conflit des hommes ! s'écria Dumbledore qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Non mais elles l'auraient fait d'une certaine façon cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent en même temps Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Pour Harry, répondit simplement Scarlett, pour Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que gamin insolent a à voir avec les nymphes ? demanda Snape.

Scarlett le fusilla su regard.

- Je vous prierais _professeur_ de faire attention à la façon dont vous parlez de monsieur Potter en ma présence.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Vous n'êtes qu'un énième professeur de défense qui ne sera même plus là l'an prochain, insinua Snape.

- Severus !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au bon papi gâteau dont il avait toujours eu l'air. Sa voix sèche avait claqué comme une cravache dans l'air, interrompant ainsi le flot de paroles de son professeur de potions. Ce dernier d'ailleurs le regardait comme si il lui avait soudain poussé une deuxième tete.

- Fais attention à tes paroles en sa présence Severus, ajouta le directeur.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux noirs, affectueusement surnommé le « bâtard graisseux » par la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

- Parce que, malheureux, tu as face à toi le cinquième membre du Conseil des Anciens du monde magique.

* * *

><p>Quelques étages plus haut, au même moment, Harry venait de se réveiller une deuxième fois. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une gifle en pleine figure, la douleur de la perte aussi. Il finit avec quelques efforts par s'extirper du lit immense de Scarlett et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il fit une pause devant le miroir et retint un grognement. Il avait une tête d'inferi. Sa peau était pale, il avait un teint blafard et des cernes magnifiques en dessous des yeux. Il se déshabilla lentement avant de se diriger sous la douche. Il poussa l'eau au maximum et resta sans bouger sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il pouvait presque oublier, sous sa douche. Mais ensuite le bruit de l'eau se transforma en celui d'une cascade, comme celle qui surplombait les hauteurs de Nymphéa, là-bas dans ce pays lointain. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées sombres, Harry entreprit de se frotter le corps. Le gel de bain de Scarlett aux senteurs des fraises des bois lui rappelèrent les ballades dans les sous-bois en compagnie d'Alizée, la jeune nymphe des montagnes dont il s'était pris d'affection. Une petite boule d'énergie, des cheveux d'un vert soyeux et des yeux aussi violets que les plus belles améthystes existant sur terre. Alizée riait tout le temps, un rire cristallin qui illuminait les âmes et réjouissait les esprits. « <em>Dis Harry, tu vas jouer avec moi aujourd'hui après ton entrainement ?<em>» « _Harry ! J'ai réussie à grimper tout en haut du badamier aujourd'hui !_ » « _Dis Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui ne vivent que pour faire le mal ? _» « _Hey Harry, tu seras toujours là hein dis ? Tu vas pas m'abandonner n'est-ce pas ? Tu penseras toujours à moi-même quand tu seras de retour dans ton monde hein dis ?_ »… Harry serra les paupières, très fort pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle n'aimerait pas qu'il pleure…

Une fois sortit de la douche, Harry mit des vêtements qu'il trouva dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi, récupéra sa baguette qui avait été soigneusement posée sur la table de chevet et sortit enfin des appartements de Scarlett. Il ignorait où elle était passée, de même que William et pour être franc, c'était le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment. Evoluant dans les couloirs vides, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était. Il remonta dans la tour de gryffondor dans laquelle quelques septièmes années trainaient. Ils levèrent les yeux à son entrée mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient depuis le temps qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'embêter dans ces moments-là. Harry leur adressa tout de même un signe de la tete avant de grimper dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Il se dirigea vers sa malle et la mit sens dessus-dessous. Finalement il en sortir une petite boite en bois qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se tenait un pendentif en forme de lettre P avec une améthyste incrustée à la jonction entre le trait vertical et la courbe formant la seizième lettre de l'alphabet. Il avait reçu ce cadeau de la part des nymphes lors de son anniversaire. L'améthyste venait d'Alizée. Elle tenait à ce qu'il ait toujours avec lui quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son amie des montagnes. Harry passa un doit sur le pendentif froid et le glissa sur son cou. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et inspira profondément afin d'éviter d'être à nouveau envahit de souvenirs qui rendraient les choses plus pénibles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Harry de retourna pour voir entrer Ron. Le jeune roux se figea quand il se rendit compte de la présence de son ami dans la pièce. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se jauger du regard, ne sachant comment agir exactement. Le froid qui s'était installé entre eux pendant la semaine se rappelant encore à leurs mémoires. Puis Harry esquissa un léger sourire sans joie mais engageant envers son ami qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutient dans l'épreuve, peu importe laquelle, qu'il traversait.

- Harry mec, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Ron tout doucement.

- Franchement ? Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Harry Potter n'a pas le droit d'être faible, dit-il amèrement.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il voulait en parler ? Il n'en savait rien. Ron, prenant son silence pour un silence, abaissa sa main et se détourna pour ressortir. Mais la voix d'Harry le retint.

- Je suppose que j'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire à toi et Hermione. Retrouvez-moi devant la salle sur demande après le diner ce soir.

Et sans un mot de plus, il dépassa Ron et sortit de la pièce. Harry ayant besoin de ne plus penser pendant un moment se dirigea vers la forêt interdite et lorsqu'il arriva aux abords, il prit sa forme animagus et s'enfonça au plus profond sous l'ombre des arbres. Il avança encore et toujours plus loin, droit devant lui. Il finit par déboucher sur une immense clairière verdoyante. Il se stoppa en plein milieu, surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une clairière ici, même pas par les maraudeurs… Harry alla jusqu'au centre et se posa. Il resta ainsi pendant une durée indéfinie jusqu'à ce que qu'il entende des pas non loin de lui. Il se remit sur ses pattes illico presto et se retourna pour faire face à un tigre blanc majestueux qui le regardait fixement. Puis le tigre s'approcha de lui, tout doucement. Harry plongea son regard de félin dans les magnifiques orbes grises qui lui faisaient face. Ce tigre n'était pas normal, Harry le sut tout de suite. Les tigres blancs ne vivaient normalement pas en Angleterre et surtout ne s'enfermeraient pas au plus profond de la foret interdite ! Mais Harry ne se sentit pas menacé le moins du monde, surtout lorsque le tigre se baissa légèrement avant de s'allonger, ne rompant pas une seule fois le contact. Harry fit de meme et ils restèrent ainsi pendant une durée indéterminée, juste à se regarder. Et Harry réussit à ne plus penser.

Harry ne descendit pas diner ce soir-là, il alla directement devant la salle sur demande attendre ses amis. Il était adossé au mur, ses yeux fixant le tableau des trolls qui ne savaient pas danser sans vraiment le voir, lorsque Hermione et Ron firent leur apparition.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Bonsoir Hermione, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Ron.

- Hey mec, dit Ron. On y va ?

- Hm pas tout de suite, il manque quelqu'un, expliqua Harry.

- Qui ça ?

- William.

Le visage de Ron se ferma instantanément. Non décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout William. Harry soupira, légèrement agacé.

- Ecoute, vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé cet été ? Ben il va falloir composer avec William parce qu'il en fait partie à 98%.

- Bien sur Harry, dit Hermione gentiment en fusillant Ron du regard. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger tu sais, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Ce dernier grommela un assentiment. Harry soupira avant de se remettre dans la position qu'il avait adoptée avant que ses amis ne le rejoignent. Finalement William arriva, tranquillement, comme le monde lui appartenait. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne te presse surtout pas Masen. Tu es en retard.

- Tu n'avais pas donné d'heure précise, tu as juste dit je cite « Ramènes-toi au septième après le diner ». Techniquement parlant je ne suis pas en retard ! dit-il fièrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça légèrement quand il remarqua enfin Ron et Hermione.

- Bonsoir William, je suis Hermione. Ravie de te rencontrer, dit la jeune brune en lui tendant la main.

William la serra précautionneusement, comme si dans la seconde qui suivait elle allait sortir une dague et lui sectionner le poignet. Pas qu'elle y arriverait, mais quand même…

- Comme d'habitude ? il demanda à Harry.

Ce dernier ignora les froncements de sourcils de ses amis sur ce qu'impliquaient ces mots. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

- Non, dit-il finalement. Je te laisse choisir mais pour l'amour de Diane _essaie _de faire un truc simple.

- Comme si j'avais mauvais gout !

- Non tu as des gouts de luxe du plus mauvais genre, nuance, contra Harry.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! se révolta William tout en passant devant le mur en pensant au lieu qu'il désirait. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles de toute façon, tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu étais au début de l'été peut-être ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

- Hm non ça ira ! dit rapidement Harry.

_Un point pour moi James ! pensa William_

_Va te pendre Masen ! lui répondit Harry de la même façon._

- Euh les garçons ? intervint prudemment Hermione. Et si nous rentrions ? Je ne tiens pas à avoir cette conversation dans le couloir à la vue de tous.

- Bien sûr ! dit William. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer jeune demoiselle, continua-t-il galamment en ouvrant la porte à Hermione qui le précéda en rougissant légèrement.

Harry qui était resté en arrière avec Ron vit ce dernier serrer les poings. Et il n'avait aucuns sentiments pour Hermione hein ? Retenant un sourire, Harry lui fit un geste pour qu'il entre puis entra à son tour. A peine à l'intérieur il jeta quelques sorts d'isolation de son cru. Non pas que la salle sur demande n'était pas efficace hein, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses amis qui étaient déjà installés. Il fut soulagé de voir que son ami avait pris en compte sa demande et n'en avait pas trop fait. Ils étaient dans une pièce cosy, avec de nombreuses boiseries. Quatre fauteuils étaient en cercle autour d'une table basse qui portait de nombreuses boissons.

- Regarde Harry ! s'exclama William avec un sourire, du whisky pur-feu !

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de se poser à son tour sur une des fauteuils en cuir. Il se servit un verre de whisky sous le regard surpris de Ron et celui réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Harry tu ne devrais pas boire de l'alcool, commença-t-elle. C'est illégal.

- Pas autant que de faire du polynectar Hermione, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione devin rouge écarlate et regarda partout sauf en face d'elle.

- Ah ! Auriez-vous fait des choses pas très autorisées mes enfants ? taquina William. Ce n'est pas très conseillé non ?

- Ta gueule Masen ! dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh mais James ! fit semblant de pleurer William. Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?

Harry se contenta de lever, à nouveau, les yeux au ciel.

- Bon c'est pas pour vous interrompre mais on est là pour un but précis non ? demanda Ron.

La bonne humeur s'évanouit directement comme neige au soleil. Harry se redressa et échangea un regard avec William.

_On leur dit quoi exactement ? demanda ce dernier._

_Pas tout. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour l'antre ni tout ce qui s'y rattache. Mais on leur dira pour l'Ordre et on verra ensuite en fonction de leurs questions._

_Bien._

- Et si nous commencions du début ? demanda joyeusement William.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour attitude dernièrement. J'ai conscience d'avoir été pour le moins cavalier avec vous, j'aurais dû réagir autrement et avec plus de maturité.

- Oh mais Harry tu n'es pas le seul fautif. On n'aurait pas dû te pousser à bout non plus et tu as raison, tu as droit à ta vie privée. Je suppose que j'ai pris l'habitude de m'inquiéter pour toi, lui répondit Hermione.

- Je m'excuse aussi mec ! dit Ron.

- Bien maintenant que le moment émotion est passée et si vous passiez aux choses sérieuses ? interrompit William.

- Ta gueule Masen ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, il sentait venir les migraines. Il poussa un long et bruyant soupir et tout le monde se retourna vers lui qui essayait de voir comment commencer son discours. William lui grignotait joyeusement des biscuits apéritifs. Désespérant.

- Hermione, tu te souviens cet été, je t'ai envoyé une lettre en te demandant ce que tu savais de l'Ordre ? commença Harry.

- Bien sûr, tu ne m'avais pas dit pourquoi tu voulais le savoir d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien, Edward ici présent travaille pour l'Ordre, dit Harry sans prendre de gants.

- Pardon ? s'écria Hermione. Harry tu es sur de ce que tu racontes ? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer William, tu n'as pas vraiment la tete de l'emploi…

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Ron paumé. C'est quoi l'Ordre ?

William ricana, s'attirant ainsi les foudres des trois autres personnes présentes dans pièce. Hermione entreprit alors de renseigner son ami en deux temps, trois mouvements.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ces supers sorciers ne sont pas apparus plus tôt ? grommela Ron.

- Parce que Voldemort avait déjà choisi son rival, répondirent en même temps Harry et William.

- Bon ça sert à rien de se pencher sur le pourquoi du comment alors je vais juste vous raconter ce qui s'est passé ok ? reprit Harry. Bien alors en début des vacances d'été, William est venu un soir chez les Dursley. Il m'a parlé de l'ordre et m'a fait comprendre que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose au monde sorcier, que je ne savais rien de l'histoire de ma famille et que surtout j'avais de nombreuses lacunes dans mon éducation.

- Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry ! l'interrompit Hermione.

- En partie oui. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de m'informer. Je me suis senti très con sur le moment ! dit-il en riant légèrement et ignorant le « mais tu l'es toujours » de William. Après ce premier soir, je t'ai envoyé la lettre Hermione. J'ai réfléchi et lorsque William est revenu je lui ai dit que j'acceptais leur aide. Alors il est revenu me chercher le lendemain et il m'a emmené dans un camp d'entrainement. J'ai eu trois professeurs particuliers : Scarlett qui s'occupait de la défense et de l'histoire, Silvio pour tout ce qui est gestion du patrimoine et trucs légaux bref vous voyez le genre et Elzéchior pour les potions ainsi que l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Et parfois on travaillait sur la métamorphose et les sortilèges. J'ai énormément progressé grâce à ces révisions vu que j'ai dû refaire mes cinq premières années à Poudlard en un mois. Et puis il y avait les petits bonus comme les voyages : une journée à Milan, un weekend à Stockholm ou à Bombay… C'est fascinant tout ce qu'on peut apprendre dans les autres communautés sorcières.

- Ca explique ton soudain engouement pour les études, grimaça Ron. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais toujours un bouquin dans les mains…

- On apprend beaucoup de choses dans les livres Ronald ! le gronda Hermione, tirant un rire moqueur de William et un sourire compatissant d'Harry.

- Ils sont marrants tes amis, commenta William.

- Hm, répondit simplement Harry.

- Bon cela explique pas mal de choses, reprit Hermione. Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qui s'est passé hier…

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça aussitôt et son visage s'emplit de tristesse. William se leva et se rapprocha de lui puis posa une main sur l'épaule tout en lui offrant un sourire encourageant. Harry le lui rendit puis se reconcentra sur Hermione et Ron qui étaient plutôt surpris.

- Je vous ai parlé des petits voyages bonus et bien il y avait une destination qui était privilégiée dirons-nous. C'était Nymphéa.

Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la bouche très grande. Harry n'était pas étonné qu'ils connaissent Nymphéa vu que Ron était un sang pur et que Hermione, eh bien était Hermione.

- Je me suis fait de nombreuses amies parmi les nymphes mais plus particulièrement des oréades. Une oréade surtout. Alizée, une adorable jeune nymphe à l'attitude enfantine. Nous nous sommes tout de suite appréciés. Un coup de foudre amical. J'étais très attaché à elle.

- Eh mec pourquoi tu parles au passé ? demanda d'une voix sourde Ron, comme si il redoutait la réponse.

- Face de serpent à attaquer Oréa hier. Il n'y a aucun survivant.

- Oh mon dieu Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! s'écria Hermione en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry lui rendit son câlin et la serra très fort. Il en avait besoin. Il inspira longuement et fut envahi par le parfum d'Hermione. Vanille et cassis.

- Merci Hermione.

Elle le lâcha et retourna s'assoir.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Faire de la vie de Voldy un véritable enfer.


	6. Chapter 6: Amis ?

**Hellow les chéries ! Comment allez-vous ? Désolée de ne pas avoir postée plus tot, je n'étais pas chez moi ce weekend :( Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Le dernier chapitre a eu très peu de reviews, est-ce quìil ne vous a pas plu ? Sur 57 abonnées n'en recevoir que 5... Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, le Drarry est en pleine introduction !**

**Bsx Bsx !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Amis ?<span>

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Cela faisait un mois tout pile qu'Harry avait repris les cours et deux semaines depuis l'attaque sur Oréa mais il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait mais il ne savait quoi. Ou plutôt, il en avait une idée précise mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas chercher plus loin. Parfois, on ne veut pas voir la vérité en face, parce qu'on ne saurait pas comment réagir.

Harry était retourné plusieurs fois à la clairière dans la forêt interdite, et la plupart du temps le tigre blanc le rejoignait. Ils restaient pendant des heures à se fixer et bizarrement Harry se sentait en paix. Il savait que ce tigre n'était pas normal, que c'était certainement un animagus, mais il ne se sentait pas menacé. Il se sentait juste profondément en paix. Peut-être parce qu'il avait une idée de qui se cachait sous cette fourrure immaculée, ou plutôt il espérait être juste. Plusieurs personnes avaient des yeux gris mais seules deux possédaient le gris signé Black. Un gris pur et captivant qui pouvait varier du gris orageux au gris translucide en fonction des émotions de son propriétaire. De ces deux personnes, une était morte et l'autre était à Poudlard, avec lui. Sirius Black et Drago Malfoy. Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils du mangemort notoire Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Némésis personnelle d'Harry et accessoirement le gars dont il était stupidement amoureux.

Oui, Harry James Potter était amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Depuis sa quatrième année, il avait ressenti des sentiments très forts pour Malfoy. Il avait toujours mis cela sur la haine mutuelle qu'ils se portaient, mais cet été William lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'il se voilait la face. Au bout de deux semaines à l'Antre, William avait attiré son attention sur le fait qu'il parlait beaucoup de Malfoy. Harry avait mis cela sur le compte de leur inimitié mais le simple « _tu en es sur ?_ » de William avait tout remis en question. Harry avait encore du faire dans l'introspection, cette chose horrible qui nous fait découvrir des choses sur nous-même dont on aimerait bien se passer. Comme par exemple, découvrir qu'on aimait son ennemi naturel. Cela avait plongé Harry dans un profond abattement. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle malgré son petit truc pour Cho, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti d'attraction pour des personnes de l'autre sexe ? Parce qu'il était gay sans le savoir ?

Oui, Harry s'était posé de nombreuses questions mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Malfoy. Comme si sa vie pouvait être encore plus compliquée.

Alors vous l'aurez compris, quelque part dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry au fond de lui espérait que ce tigre blanc était Malfoy. D'ailleurs cela nous ramenait au début de sa réflexion. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et cela concernait Malfoy. En un mois, il n'y avait eu aucunes disputes entre les deux et Malfoy semblait… différent. Oui, différent était le mot. Il avait toujours son côté extrêmement arrogant et soyons francs, un Malfoy sans arrogance ce n'était plus un Malfoy. Mais en dehors de ça, il ne chantait plus les louanges du Lord noir, ne parlait plus de pureté de sang, ne traitait plus les gens de sang de bourbe ou encore de traitres à leur sang. Non, il n'y avait qu'une froide indifférence. Comme si il n'en avait simplement rien à foutre de ce qui n'avait aucun lien direct avec lui. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, la « cours » de Malfoy semblait avoir subie une coupe drastique. Plus de Crabbe et Goyle ni autres. Il n'y avait plus que Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini avec lui. Bizarre.

Harry était à la bibliothèque. Il travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait à rendre la semaine suivante. Oui, Harry faisait ses devoirs en avance désormais. Ron n'en était toujours pas revenu. Hermione, elle, avait été aux anges et, depuis, s'était donnée pour mission personnelle de convertir Ron à l'amour de la connaissance. Elle avait de l'espoir. Mais ça, Harry ne lui dirait jamais en face.

- Mais regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama une vois moqueuse qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens déjà venir les migraines ? répondit Harry en levant les yeux de son parchemin pour regarder son interlocuteur, qui était entouré de deux personnes. Edward, n'as-tu rien de mieux à faire de ta vie que de m'ennuyer ?

- Ah mais où serait l'amusement ? dit William avec un très grand sourire avant de tirer une chaise et de se poser en face de lui. Oh mais où son mes manières ! James je te présente Daphnée Greengrass et Theodore Nott. Asseyez-vous donc mes petits, James ne mord pas.

Harry leur adressa un léger sourire avant de reporter son regard sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Masen ?

- Je t'ai vu entouré de tous ces charmants bouquins poussiéreux et je me suis dit que tu devais certainement bosser la métamorphose vu que tu adore faire tes devoirs en avance. Et vu que tu as une certaine intelligence, je me suis dit que je profiterais de toi pour avancer moi aussi.

- Evidemment, commenta sarcastiquement Harry. On s'y met alors ?

Ils se remirent tout de suite au travail et deux heures plus tard, ils avaient déjà énormément avancé. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait eu le temps d'observer Nott et Greengrass. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient silencieux. Comment ils avaient fini par trainer avec cet énergumène de William, mystère et boule de gomme. Ils furent interrompus par une deuxième année de gryffondor qui vint prévenir Harry que McGonagall désirait le voir dans la salle commune. Harry remballa ses affaires, dit au revoir aux serpentards et se rendit à la tour.

- Mr. Potter, dit McGonagall, je suis venue vous voir à propos de l'équipe de quidditch. Contrairement aux autres années, les matchs vont commencer plus tard, à partir du mois de novembre. J'ai aussi l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été élu capitaine de l'équipe. Félicitations. Je vais maintenant vous laisser pour que vous puissiez vous organiser pour les entrainements et les sélections. Bonne après-midi Mr. Potter !

Sur un geste de la tete elle s'en alla. Harry mis un certain temps avant de réaliser et un immense sourire pris place sur son visage. Il fut sorti de sa bulle de bonheur quand il entendit ses camarades applaudir de toutes leurs forces. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la salle commune était blindée de monde. Ron lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, Hermione lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé – il était de notoriété publique qu'elle trouvait ce sport trop dangereux- et bien d'autres vinrent le congratuler. Le plus surprenant pour Harry fut quand Ginny se planta devant lui, le prit dans ses bras de façon suggestive et lui fit un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Harry se dégagea brusquement et la regarda comme si il lui était sorti un troisième œil. De nombreuses personnes qui avaient remarqué le manège sifflèrent et Ginny rougit légèrement mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Harry se détourna d'elle et son regard tomba dans celui de Ron qui ne semblait pas très content. Adressant une prière silencieuse à Merlin, Morgane, Diane et même pourquoi pas Lucifer, Harry se dirigea vers son ami.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre ma sœur et toi ? lui demanda Ron d'emblée.

- Rien du tout je te rassure, lui répondit Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui brise le cœur.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, Ginny est comme ma petite sœur ! le rassura Harry.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème, répondit sombrement son ami avant de le laisser.

Dire qu'Harry était complètement largué serait un euphémisme. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Décidant de mettre ça de côté pour le moment, Harry retourna vers ses condisciples qui avaient décidés qu'une petite fête s'imposait. A plusieurs reprises pendant la soirée cependant, Ginny s'approchait de lui. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était mais elle ne ratait pas une occasion de le toucher. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement mais vu qu'elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, il ne dit rien et prenait sur lui. Vers une heure du matin, il décida d'aller se coucher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cours demain…

Le réveil le lendemain fut dur, très dur. Surtout que ce matin-là il commençait avec DCFM. Scarlett n'allait pas le rater lorsqu'elle comprendra. Merlin ait pitié de son âme.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le cours fut pénible pour tous les gryffondors. Les serpents s'en seraient réjouis si Scarlett ne leur enlevait pas de points à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux semblait respirer de travers. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas tendre avec eux, les gryffondors, elle était vraiment décidée à leur faire ravaler leurs langues fendues aux serpents. On pouvait dire que Millicent Bulstrode était à Scarlett ce qu'Harry était à Snape. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de ne plus être la victime ! Scarlett leur informa qu'elle avait prévu de leur faire un cours sur les Exterminateurs mais que vu leur sale état, c'était inutile et qu'elle reportait. A la place, elle leur fit pratiquer des duels. Non, pas sadique du tout la prof. Et Harry eut des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle lui dit tranquillement qu'il serait attendu dans ses appartements après le diner. Aïe !

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même atmosphère et lorsqu'il vit ses compagnons aller vers les cachots, la mort dans l'âme pour le cours de potion, Harry eut franchement pitié d'eux.

Avec le peu de matières qu'il avait gardé, Harry avait de nombreuses heures de trou dans la journée et ce jour-là il décida de prendre contact avec ses agents de finances et son équipe porte-parole. Il alla voir le professeur McGonagall qui lui donna la permission de recevoir du monde dans une salle de réunion au rez-de-chaussée du château. Et pendant que ses amis subissaient la terreur des cachots, Harry lui se plongeait dans les chiffres.

Etre l'héritier d'une grande famille ce n'était pas de tout repos. Harry devait consolider ses pouvoirs politique et sa place en tant que Potter dans le monde magique. Si noblesse il y avait, il en serait sans aucun doute. Et si royaume le monde magique était, il serait en bonne position pour hériter du trône. Harry donna des directives pour telles ou telles entreprises ainsi que pour la gestion de certains fonds d'investissement.

Ensuite, avec son équipe de relations extérieures, il passa en revue les différentes demandes d'interview ainsi que les différents articles de presses qui étaient sortis sur lui. Apparemment les propos qu'il avait tenu dans la grande salle à propos du fait qu'il n'en avait royalement rien à faire des habitants du monde sorcier, avaient tenue en haleine une bonne partie de la population. Ombrage et Fudge semblaient s'en servaient contre lui… Et c'est _ça_ que le ministre avait gardé comme conseillers ? Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il parle publiquement, il décida d'accepter la demande d'interview de _Nouvelles du monde sorcier_, une revue indépendante qui ne léchait pas les bottes du ministère et qui semblait avoir gardé toute intégrité. Harry ne fera jamais la grâce d'une interview à la Gazette et bien qu'il aimât beaucoup Luna, il ne ferait pas d'interview pour le chicaneur non plus. Peur d'une attaque de Nargoles ou d'autres animaux bizarres du même acabit.

Après trois heures intenses de travail extra-scolaire, il fut convenu que l'interview se déroulerait lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard dans deux semaines.

A l'heure du diner, pendant qu'il papotait avec Dean et Seamus, un chouette grise fit son entrée et se posa devant lui, lui tendant sa patte d'un air pompeux. Harry pris son courrier, lui donna une friandise et elle s'en alla. Harry ouvrit sa lettre. Elle venait de son cabinet d'avocats. Harry avait pris la décision de réhabiliter la mémoire de son parrain. Il était temps qu'on reconnaisse le héros qu'il était et que le ministère reconnaisse sa bévue. Ses avocats lui annoncèrent qu'un rendez-vous avait été pris et qu'il passerait devant le Magenmagot pour apporter tous les éléments nécessaires. Une pensine sera amplement suffisante. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Dumbledore.

- Harry, l'appela une voix, HARRY !

Il sursauta et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ginny qui était bien trop proche de lui à son gout. Il prit le temps de reculer et mettre une distance respectable entre eux avant de répondre.

- Oui Ginny, je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais participer à la prochaine sortit à Pré-au-lard ?

- Evidemment. Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. En plus j'ai des choses à y faire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bien, commença Ginny avec un sourire, tu veux bien venir avec moi lors de cette sortie ?

« _J'hallucine, elle est quand même pas en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ? Merlin, elle ne voit pas que je ne suis pas intéressé par elle ?_ » pensa Harry désabusé. Il décida cependant de faire celui qui n'a pas compris.

- Mais bien sur Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il, tirant un sourire à la jeune rousse. On se retrouvera dans la grande salle avec les autres comme d'habitude. Je dois y aller, Lady Scarlett veut me voir !

Harry vit bien le sourire de Ginny s'évaporer et se sentit légèrement coupable mais il détala sans demander son reste. Arrivé à une distance raisonnable de a grande salle, il reprit une démarche plus sereine et continua son chemin vers la torture.

- Ah Harry, je t'attendais, le salua Scarlett lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements. _Levicorpus_ ! cria-t-elle, le prenant par surprise.

Harry se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, grognant contre sa stupidité et contre les sorcières imprévisibles.

- Bien mon petit, pendant que tu es joyeusement en train de flotter je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, le pauvre Harry, toujours suspendu, eut droit à tout un discours sur l'alcool à son âge. Ensuite il reçut un entrainement drastique. Lorsqu'il sortit de là quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu, il était complètement démoli. Oh oui, Scarlett l'avait fait souffrir. Sorcière sadique. Elle avait peut-être un lien avec Bellatrix Lestrange ? Harry réprima un frisson, mieux valait ne pas penser à cette folle décérébrée.

- Potter, que fais-tu dans les couloirs alors que le couvre-feu approche ? demanda une personne derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy fils.

- Malfoy. J'avais rendez-vous avec Lady Scarlett.

- Oh. Détention ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Harry avec une grimace. J'aurais préféré une détention avec Snape par contre.

- Toi, Harry Potter, préférer la présence de Snape ? Mon Dieu nous sommes fichus, l'Elu est devenu fou !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui dit Harry sombrement.

Sentant le changement d'humeur de son interlocuteur, Malfoy passa un regard critique sur lui.

- Tu as l'air exténué Potter, dit-il lentement.

- Scarlett m'a fait payer ma gueule de bois.

- Ah. Je me demande Potter, comment se fait-il que tu sois si familier avec notre professeur de défense ?

- Elle a mentionné au début de l'année qu'elle était aussi professeur particulier. C'est la mienne. Malfoy, est-ce que cela t'embêterait que l'on continue notre charmante discussion en marchant vers la tour ? Parce que comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, l'heure du couvre-feu approche à grand pas.

- Et si on tombe sur un professeur ?

- Tu es préfet Malfoy, lui dit simplement Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tete et ils entamèrent leur progression vers la tour de gryffondor. Le silence se faisant pesant, Harry décida de le briser.

- Tu es différent Malfoy.

- Ah ?

- Tu sembles plus calme et tu n'insulte plus tout le monde. Aussi tu t'es débarrassé de Crabbe Goyle.

- J'ai grandi tout simplement Potter.

- C'est une bonne chose alors.

- Dis-moi Potter, repris Malfoy après un silence, est-ce que tu as vraiment failli aller Serpentard ?

- Oh oui ! Mais tu m'as fait une si mauvaise impression que je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver dans la même maison que toi. Ca ajouté au fait que _personne _ne m'avait dit de bien de cette maison, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

- Les préjugés n'apportent rien de bon Potter.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama Harry.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Malfoy ne dit rien mais se contenta de fixer Harry dans les yeux, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Finalement il détourna des yeux et dit simplement :

- Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, j'ai changé Potter. Bonne nuit.

Et sans attendre de réponses, il rebroussa chemin et se rendit certainement vers les donjons. Harry resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où le serpentard se tenait encore il y a quelques minutes de ça. Décidément, trop de choses bizarres arrivaient dernièrement. Et si c'était Harry Potter en personne qui se plaignait du bizarre alors qu'il baignait là-dedans depuis tout petit, alors c'était que vraiment, des trucs étranges se passaient à Poudlard.

On était le week-end de sortit à Pré-au-lard. Harry venait de retrouver ses amis dans le hall et c'est de bonne humeur qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers le village. Ils firent le tour de certaines boutiques puis Harry leur faussa compagnie et partie aux Trois Balais où il avait rendez-vous avec une journaliste dans une salle privée. Harry avait pris ses précautions pour que tout se passe de façon discrète et surtout que le journaliste ne soit pas un parent, même éloigné, de Rita Skeeter.

Une heure plus tard, Harry rejoignit ses amis à Zonko.

- Harry ! l'apostropha Hermione, lui tirant une grimace. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je devais voir quelqu'un, répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Harry…gronda-t-elle.

- Hermione, dit-il galamment.

- Je veux savoir avec qui tu étais.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Voldemort. On s'est dit qu'une petite discussion autour d'une bièreaubeur.

Il dépassa ensuite ses amis, ignorant leurs hoquets de stupeur. Il ignora ensuite Hermione qui l'appelait, lui ordonnant de revenir. Non mais franchement, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Après leur discussion il y a quelques jours dans la salle sur demande, il s'était dit que les choses allaient s'arranger. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de personnes pour l'emmerder royalement. L'attitude de ses amis, il l'avait toujours mis de côté, mais plus le temps passait et moi il pouvait supporter le côté « je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-alors-tu-la-fermes-tu-écoutes-et-tu-fais-ce-que-je-dis-comme-je-le-dis » d'Hermione.

C'est donc bien avant tout le monde qu'Harry retourna au château. Il se dirigea prestement vers la foret interdite et, une fois hors de vue, pris sa forme d'animagus et se partit vers l'endroit qu'il connaissait si bien. Mais il fut surpris en y allant de trouver le tigre. En général, Harry était le premier à y être et le tigre venait après lui. Mais cela ne l'embêtait pas, il avait besoin de calme.

Lorsque le tigre le vit arriver, il se remit sur ses pattes et le fixa. Harry le fixa aussi et puis, pris d'une impulsion, il reprit forme humaine et d'un geste de baguette transforma un caillou en tronc d'arbre et s'y assis, dos au tigre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne s'assis près de lui.

- Malfoy, salua Harry.

- Potter, le salua en retour ce dernier.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, une horde d'hiboux fit son entrée dans la grande salle et distribua son courrier à toutes les personnes présentes, des professeurs aux élèves. L'édition hebdomadaire de _Nouvelles du monde sorcier_ était en avance.

_**L'interview exclusive d'Harry Potter, 16 ans et déjà une lourde charge sur les épaules.**_

_Par Jenny Humphrey_

_Hier après-midi, après avoir reçu une invitation quelques jours plus tôt de Harry J. Potter, plus connu sous les surnoms comme Celui-qui-a-survécu ou encore l'Elu, j'ai pu le rencontrer aux Trois Balais, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Nous avons parlé de nombreuses choses le concernant, revu des rumeurs, et pour la première fois depuis sa réapparition dans le monde sorcier, cinq ans plus tôt, le survivant prend vraiment la parole._

_JH : Bonjour monsieur Potter, je suis mademoiselle Humphrey, je vous interviewerais aujourd'hui._

_HP : Bonjour mademoiselle Humphrey._

_JH : Comment allez-vous ?_

_HP : Plutôt bien malgré les circonstances._

_JH : En effet, le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_HP : Voldemort oui. Ou encore Tom Riddle de son véritable nom._

_JH : Tom Riddle ?_

_HP : Oui c'est con vrai nom. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il était né avec le titre stupide qu'il s'est donné (rires)._

_JH : Comment savez-vous cela ?_

_HP : Oh je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui. Et ce qui me fait le plus marrer c'est que Tom n'est pas un sang pur._

_JH : Pardon ?_

_HP : Vous avez bien entendu. Voldy n'est pas un sang pur. C'est un sang-mêlé, son père était un moldu. Mais sous prétexte que sa mère est une descendante de Serpentard, il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. C'est ce que je trouve drôle. Tous ses gentils petits mangemorts qui lui baisent les pieds, adorent un sang-mêlé. S'ils suivaient vraiment leur politique de sang pur, ils devraient commencer par se débarrasser de lui._

_JH : Monsieur Potter, vous vous rendez compte de la portée de vos paroles ? Si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi le ministère n'en a jamais rien dit ?_

_HP : Le ministère a passé l'an dernier à me discréditer parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer que Voldemort était de retour. Cela vous étonne ?_

_JH : Abordons les sujets qui fâchent alors pendant que nous y sommes._

_HP : Parce qu'il y a des sujets qui ne fâchent pas ? (sourire)_

_JH : Monsieur Potter, que pensez-vous du ministère ?_

_HP : Franchement ? J'ai de la peine pour les habitants du monde sorcier qui ont un ministère pareil. J'ai une relation extrêmement négative avec lui. En dehors de certaines rares personnes, je n'ai aucune confiance en le ministère. Qui m'en blâmerait ? Ceux qui le dirigent pensent plus à sauver la face qu'à agir vraiment. C'est pathétique._

_JH : Mais vous savez qu'il y a un changement de ministre n'est-ce pas ?_

_HP : Oui et je n'ai pas d'opinion dessus. Le ministère fait ce qu'il a à faire, je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne m'associe pas avec eux. J'espère juste que le nouveau ministre fera mieux que Fudge. En même temps il serait difficile d'en faire moins._

_JH : Vous m'avez l'air amer ?_

_HP : Cornélius Fudge a été le premier à me traiter de menteur et à trainer mon nom dans la boue. En début d'année scolaire, il est venu à Poudlard tout sourire, en pensant que je l'accueillerais les bras ouverts. Il n'y a pas marqué imbécile sur mon front._

_JH : Vous ne pensez donc pas qu'il était judicieux de le garder en tant que conseiller ?_

_HP : Franchement ? Non. Mais encore une fois, le ministère fait ce qu'il veut. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je suis, malgré tout, encore plus sceptique par la décision de garder Dolorès Ombrage._

_JH : Pourquoi cela ?_

_HP : Saviez-vous que l'été de ma cinquième année j'ai été attaqué par des détraqueurs en plein Londres moldu pendant que j'étais chez ma tante ?_

_JH : Comment cela est-il possible ?_

_HP : Dolorès Ombrage a avoué devant témoins l'an dernier, pendant son passage catastrophique à Poudlard, avoir envoyé les détraqueurs en espérant qu'ils me donneraient le baiser et qu'ainsi je ne proclamerais plus le retour de Voldemort._

_JH : Mais c'est illégal !_

_HP : Vous pensez qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire ? Ombrage n'a eu de cesse l'an dernier de me faire du mal. Vous voyez mon bras ici ? Elle me faisait écrire tous les soirs en détention avec une plume pour contrats magiques._

_JH : Vous voulez dire…_

_HP : Oui, j'écrivais avec mon propre sang. Elle a aussi menacé plusieurs élèves d'utiliser le doloris contre eux. Cette femme est tout bonnement infecte et ne vaut pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même. En fait, Voldemort au moins il montre clairement ses positions. Il ne fait pas semblant de se cacher derrière des lois pour détruire les gens._

_JH : Mais pourquoi personne n'en a jamais parlé ?_

_HP : Le ministère n'aime pas faire cas de ses erreurs. Ce sont vos enfants que cette femme a torturé pendant une année entière avec l'approbation de Fudge. Je serais prêt à témoigner de cela sous Veritaserum._

_JH : Je comprends mieux vos réticences face au ministère. Autre sujet monsieur Potter, il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi, vous ne ferez rien contre le Lord Noir ?_

_HP : Je n'ai pas dit que je ne ferais rien mais franchement, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais me sacrifier ? Le monde sorcier m'a tourné le dos plus de fois que je n'ai de doigts pour compter mais attend quand même d'un garçon de seize ans de régler leurs problèmes._

_JH : Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas souvent été supporté._

_HP : C'est un euphémisme. Alors tout ce que je dis, c'est que les gens doivent apprendre à se défendre par eux-mêmes plutôt que de rester assis en se disant que de toute façon je suis là pour qu'ils puissent continuer leurs petites vies tranquilles. Sauf si ils préfèrent attendre le ministère et là je leur dit bonne chance._

_JH : Autre chose, il parait que vous êtes un serpentard dans l'âme ?_

_HP : En effet ! (rires) Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à serpentard et j'ai refusé parce que je n'avais pas entendu des trucs vraiment positifs. Alors j'ai demandé à ne pas y aller. Mais si je devais être répartit à nouveau, je ne demanderais pas à ne pas y aller._

_JH : Vraiment ?_

_HP : Serpentard est une maison comme un autre. Il y a malheureusement énormément de préjugés à son encontre et j'avoue avoir fait partit de ses détracteurs._

_JH : Vous vous rendez compte que dès la parution de ce journal, on va vous traiter de prochain lord noir ?_

_HP : Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Du moment que ceux qui comptent pour moi continuent à me soutenir, les autres je m'en fiche._

_JH : Eh bien, merci pour votre franchise monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous ferez à nouveau appel à moi pour de futures interventions publiques._

_HP : Merci à vous pour votre éthique. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tous les journalistes._

_Sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous sommes séparés. Comme vous l'avez lu, il y a de nombreuses actions du ministère qui sont remises en question et surtout dois-t-on vraiment laisser Ombrage et Fudge à des postes où ils peuvent influer sur le quotidien du monde sorcier ?_


	7. Chapter 7: L'ordre des crétins

**Hellow à vous ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les supers reviews du chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de me laisser des petits commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ^^**

**Un petit clin d'oeil aussi à mes lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte sur FF. Vos avis m'intéressent aussi et souvent c'est dommage de pas pouvoir vous répondre de suite parce que après j'oublie *mémoire de poisson rouge ***

**Je voulais faire une petite précision aussi, je sais pas trop comment vous vous imaginez la suite, mais je tiens à dire que tout le coté bataille il y sera pas. Je rapporterais de temps en temps des événements en rapport avec la guerre mais vous attendez pas à un grand récis épique ! Je suis pas douée pour ça. Déjà que c'est mon premier yaoi, j'aime mieux me concentrer dessus ^^'**

**Bon ben je pense avoir assez blablater, je vous laisse lire *enfin !* Ah et à partir de maintenant il y aura souvent du Drarry =)**

**xoxo !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : L'ordre des crétins.<span>

Harry savait bien que les conséquences de sa petite escapade journalistique ne se feraient pas attendre. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas descendu dans la grande salle au moment de la livraison et avait préféré se terrer dans la salle sur demande, un petit déjeuner royal en face de lui, gentiment apporté par Dobby.

Il était en pleine dégustation d'une gaufre nappée de chocolat et de crème fouettée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était William qui avait fait son entrée.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le héros du jour ! s'exclama-t-il en s'affalant sur le fauteuil en face d'Harry, un exemplaire de _Nouvelles du monde sorcier_ dans les mains.

- Parfois, tu te conduis vraiment comme un sauvage, commenta simplement Harry.

- Oh laisse le rôle de moralisatrice à Scarlett. Tu n'es pas fait pour suivre les règles James. Mais assez de bavardages. Je suis venu te tirer mon chapeau ! Cette interview est un chef-d'œuvre, un pur bébé, une merveille !

- Ravi que tu approuves. Vu que tu es là, autant que tu me serves à quelque chose. Quelles ont été les réactions en bas ?

- Les serpentards arboraient tous, ou presque, l'air pincé de McGonagall – une jolie imitation d'ailleurs, les serdaigles étaient en pleine réflexion, les poufsouffles semblaient ne rien comprendre et les gryffondors étaient, pour la plupart, morts de rire.

- Ravi d'avoir pu les amuser.

- Weasley et Granger ne semblaient pas ravis par contre.

- Je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard. Et les professeurs ?

- McGo avait son air pincé, Snape était encore plus illisible, Scarlett était amusée et le dirlo avait un air de papi dont le petit fils préféré aurait fait une bêtise. Je serais toi, je m'attendrais à être invité pour une petite discussion dans son bureau.

- Quel ennui ! bouda Harry.

- Hey mon p'tit, ce sont les conséquences de tes actions. J'ai cru mourir de rire quand j'ai lu que tu avais osé appeler face de serpent Voldy et surtout que la journaliste a tout rapporter !

- Un véritable régal. Mais j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de soucis. Tu penses que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour sa sécurité ?

- T'inquiète. On va s'en occuper. J'ai bien aimé aussi le petit paragraphe sur le ministère, continua William l'air de rien.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Là aussi faudra t'attendre à une réaction.

- Qu'ils viennent donc.

- Le petit déjeuner est presque fini. On devrait descendre, on a sortilèges, lui dit William tout en pestant contre la décision des professeurs de leur faire des cours en plus un weekend par mois.

Les deux élèves se levèrent et prirent la direction de la salle de classe de Flitwick. En chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves qui jetèrent des regards tout sauf discrets à Harry et qui murmurèrent sur son passage. Quel ennui vraiment !

Arrivés en classe, ils se mirent cote à cote comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il y avait des cours réunissant les gryffondors aux serpentards. Les deux maisons avaient fini par s'habituer à voir ce duo éclectique et ne disaient plus rien, se contentant de leur jeter des regards de temps en temps. Hermione et Ron firent leur entrée quelques minutes plus tard et dès qu'elle le vit, elle se jeta sur lui comme une charogne sur une carcasse de coyote.

- Harry James Potter ! cria-t-elle.

- Hermione Jane Granger, répondit Harry, comme si de rien n'était.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? continua-t-elle, faisant fi de son interruption. Comment as-tu pu aller parler à une journaliste tout seul ? Et si c'était une envoyée de Voldemort ? As-tu vu les propos qu'elle a rapportés ? Tu passes pour une personne arrogante ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va arranger ça, on va publier un démenti. On écrira au père de Luna, je suis sure qu'il sera d'accord…

- Hermione…

- … Et puis franchement c'est honteux…

- HERMIONE ! cria finalement Harry, la coupant dans son élan.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait en parler à un autre moment ? Le cours va bientôt commencer, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué pendant que tu te donnais en spectacle. Et de toute façon je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je vais. J'ai un cerveau, merci bien. Je sais très bien l'utiliser. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ou de ta supervision pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas fini Harry, on en rediscutera, dit-elle finalement en allant s'assoir parmi les gryffondors, suivie de Ron qui lança un regard peu avenant à Harry. Ben tiens.

Le professeur de sortilèges entra juste au même moment. Tu parlais d'un bon timing. Le cours du jour portait sur le sort de _Fidelitas_. Harry, étant familier avec ce dernier, répondit à toutes les questions, ce qui faisait enrager Hermione. Lui, sadique ? Mais non voyons !

Après le cours de sortilèges, Harry avait deux heures de libres avant le déjeuner. Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque s'informer un peu plus sur l'histoire sorcière. Il avait terminé tous les livres qu'il avait ramenés de l'Antre. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à demander à Silvio ou Elzéchior de lui en envoyer d'autres. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Harry ne sut qu'elle force mystique lui fit prendre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Vu le nombre de fois où Hermione l'avait saoulé avec ce bouquin, il était étonnant qu'il n'en ait pas développé une allergie ! La dernière fois qu'Harry avait lu ce livre, ça avait été juste avant sa première année, lorsqu'il était allé acheter ses livres avec Hagrid. Déposant ses affaires sur une table, il s'assit et se plongea dans sa lecture. La plupart des choses il les connaissait déjà, mais il fut surpris d'apprendre que parmi tous les secrets que cachait le château, le plus grand mystère était celui des appartements des fondateurs. En effet, seuls ces derniers savaient où se trouvaient leurs appartements et personne ne les avait jamais trouvés mais, apparemment, chaque fondateur y avait accès de façon différente. Intéressant dites donc, ce pourrait être marrant d'avoir un endroit en dehors de la salle sur demande dans lequel aller. Harry rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tete et continua sa lecture. Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une personne s'asseyant en face de lui. Il leva la tete et arqua un sourcil.

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda poliment Harry.

- En fait, j'aimerais savoir une chose. Es-tu sur d'être un gryffondor Potter ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Harry, sans cacher sa surprise.

- Ton interview. C'était très serpentard de ta part. Descendre ainsi publiquement, l'air de rien, tes adversaires. Les gryffondors en général n'agissent pas de façon aussi subtile !

- Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu es vraiment là ? Et ne me donnes pas l'excuse que tu viens de me servir. Tu étais dans la grande salle, le jour où j'ai annoncé publiquement que j'avais failli être à serpentard et apparemment tu as lu l'interview dans laquelle je le redis. Alors je répète ma question, que veux-tu exactement ?

Malfoy détourna les yeux, comme gêné. Il poussa finalement un soupir avant de regarder, de nouveau, Harry dans les yeux.

- Une trêve, répondit-il finalement. J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi Potter et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un danger pour toi. Ca me coute de l'admettre mais, tu es bien plus fort que moi, magiquement parlant. Et aussi, je ne veux plus être ton ennemi. On a réussi à être civilisés l'un et l'autre dans la clairière. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ici aussi ?

Dire qu'Harry était choqué serait un euphémisme. Drago Malfoy en personne, lui demandait une trêve ? Est-ce que le soleil tournait autour de la terre désormais ? Non pas qu'Harry n'en était pas heureux, au contraire dans sa tête des petits lutins dansaient la macarena, mais il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi maintenant Malfoy ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Tu sais Potter, en première année je voulais être ton ami. Mais je m'y suis mal pris et tu m'as refusé ton amitié. J'ai été plein de rancœur à ton égard et je me suis dit que, si je n'étais pas ton ami, alors je serais ton ennemi et au moins tu me remarquerais. Mais je ne veux plus être l'ennemi Potter. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry le regarda, songeur. Puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main.

- Salut, moi je suis Harry Potter, mais appelles-moi Harry.

- Drago Malfoy, appelles-moi Drago. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire avant de laisser un silence confortable s'installer entre eux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Les choses venaient de changer à Poudlard.

Au moment du déjeuner, Harry entra dans la grande salle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. D'aucun penserait que c'était parce qu'il était content de son interview, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec face de serpent. Non, ça avait plutôt un lien direct avec un certain serpentard plus blond qu'un Veela, extrêmement séduisant et à la classe folle. _J'ai l'air d'une adolescente en chaleur_, pensa Harry. Comme d'habitude, il ne fit pas attention aux regards et aux murmures. Il se dirigea vers sa table et avisant les regards d'Hermione et Ron, qui promettaient un interrogatoire serré, il préféra s'assoir entre Dean et Seamus. Il voulait un déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, il ne voulait pas que les deux autres lui gâchent sa joie avec leurs questions. En s'asseyant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards et son regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Il le salua discrètement de la tete et Malfoy lui répondit de la même façon. Harry sourit puis se plongea dans la discussion qui se faisait autour de lui, à propos de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. C'était cela qu'Harry appréciait le plus avec Seamus et Dean, ils ne le noyaient pas de questions. Il devrait peut-être penser à remplacer ses meilleurs amis ? _Recherche meilleurs amis, envoyez vos CV et lettres de motivations à la tour de gryffondor, adressées au Survivant ! Par les petites culottes de Morgane_, pensa Harry, _je deviens fou. _Le déjeuner finit, Harry se dirigea vers le cours d'Histoire de la magie. En voyant arriver Hermione et Ron, il retint un grognement. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper cette . Maudits soient-ils, pour lui gâcher sa journée.

A peine entrés en classe, Harry fut entouré par les deux autres. Ron à sa gauche et Hermione à sa droite. Il s'assit tranquillement et pris tout son temps pour préparer les affaires dont il aurait besoin, même si il ne les utiliserait pas. Puis il se prépara mentalement à la torture qu'il allait subir pendant la prochaine heure. Que Merlin ait pitié de son âme !

- Harry, on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? attaqua Hermione. Comment as-tu pu faire une interview sans nous le dire. On t'aurait accompagné. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ! Et je suis sure qu'elle a changé tes propos.

- Hermione, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle a rapporté fidèlement mes paroles.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? demanda à son tour Ron.

- Ca m'est sorti de la tete, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

- Sorti de la tete ? _Sorti de la tete ?_ Mais tu te fiches de moi Harry ! Et d'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour connaitre ce journal ? Et cette journaliste ?

- C'est simple, mon équipe de relations publiques s'est chargé de prendre contact.

- Ton équipe…

- … de _relations publiques_ ? finit Ron. Depuis quand tu as un truc comme ça ?

- Depuis que j'ai décidé de prendre en main ma vie.

- Je paris que Masen était au courant, grommela Ron.

- Pour info, _William_ ne le savait pas. Il l'a découvert ce matin comme tout le monde. Il a trouvé ça particulièrement amusant d'ailleurs.

- Harry tu ne devrais pas faire des choses comme ça, reprit Hermione. Pas sans nous en parler.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Harry… le prévint Hermione.

- Hermione, laisse tomber.

Elle voulut discuter à nouveau mais finit par abandonner.

- Bien, dit-elle finalement.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça c'était mieux passer qu'il ne le croyait.

Après le cours de sortilèges, Harry se rendit en Botanique avec les serdaigles. Il ne parla pas avec ses amis et préféra s'assoir près de Luna. En plein milieu du cours cependant, un message fut apporter au professeur Chourave.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes demandé dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry se leva après l'avoir remercié. Ainsi le vieux voulait le voir maintenant ? Harry pensait qu'il aurait attendu après le diner. Mais apparemment c'était urgent. Ben tiens.

Harry fit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, fredonnant un air de Mozart. Il avait pris un certain plaisir à écouter de la musique classique. La faute à Silvio. Elzéchior lui avait transmis son gout pour le whisky et Silvio celui pour la musique classique. Oui, il avait beaucoup appris pendant son été ! Harry arriva devant la gargouille qui pivota pour le laisser entrer. Il monta les marches et toqua avant d'entrée. Il fut surpris de trouver dans la salle plus de personnes qu'il ne le pensait. Il y avait Snape, Dumbledore, McGo mais aussi de nombreux membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix comme Maugrey Fol Œil, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shackelbot. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait en tete ?

- Harry, mon garçon. Viens entres, assieds-toi je te pris.

Harry fit comme on le lui avait demandé, tout en adressant un geste de la tete aux personnes présentes. Il croisa les jambes et fixa le directeur, attendant que la mascarade ne commence.

- Harry, je voudrais te parler de ton interview. Quand est-ce que tu l'as faite ?

- Lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Monsieur Potter…commença McGonagall.

- Harry, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre le ministère mais…

- Professeur permettez-moi d'intervenir. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste indifférent et, nous pouvons le dire, blasé.

- Harry, comment peux-tu te sentir indifférent au monde qui t'entoure ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en préoccuper ? puis se tournant vers Snape. Vous devez être ravi professeur, je suis enfin à la hauteur de la réputation que vous m'attribuez.

- Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Penses-tu qu'il est judicieux de te mettre le ministère à dos ?

- Je ne fais que continuer ce que le ministère a commencé professeur. Et je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité. On m'a posé des questions, j'ai répondu.

- Harry, intervint Mr. Weasley, tu dois comprendre que dans la conjoncture actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas être désunis dans notre lutte contre le mal.

- Je le comprends très bien Mr Weasley. Rien n'empêche l'Ordre du Phœnix d'unir ses forces aux aurors.

- Bien Harry, tu comprends donc que tu ne peux pas acculer le ministère sur ses fautes…

- Ah je crois qu'il y a un léger malentendu. Mea Culpa. Je pense que vous semblez m'inclure dans l'ordre quand vous parlez de cette façon.

- Mais évidemment mon garçon ! reprit Dumbledore, ravi de la tournure de la conversation. Nous avons toujours dit que vous entrerez dans l'ordre une fois que vous serez adultes.

- C'est drôle mais, même sans y être, j'ai dû me battre depuis que j'ai onze ans… commenta Harry l'air de rien. Mais je me dois de vous détromper, monsieur le directeur. Dans cette guerre il y a quatre entités distinctes : le ministère, Voldemort, l'ordre du Phœnix et moi d'autre part.

- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama McGonagall, comment pouvez-vous vous distancer ainsi de l'effort de guerre ?

- Je ne me distance pas professeur, je ne m'associe tout simplement pas à l'ordre du Phœnix. Je ferais les choses à mon compte et à ma façon.

- Potter, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! interrompit Maugrey.

- Ah et pourquoi ? Je vous prie de m'expliquer pourquoi je ne pourrais pas jouir de mes privilèges et droits de citoyen, de ne pas m'associer où je n'ai aucun intérêt.

- Quelle insolence, grommela Snape.

- Ravi de vous faire plaisir professeur, dit Harry avec un rictus. Ah, pendant que nous y sommes, juste pour information, je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley l'été prochain.

- Harry, tu sais très bien que tu dois y aller, le pouvoir de l'amour…

- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre à nouveau professeur, mais le mot clé est là, « amour ». Or vous savez très bien que je n'en reçois pas là-bas. Sauf si être traité comme un elfe de maison est la nouvelle façon d'exprimer ses sentiments ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, parmi les regards fuyants, gênés ou curieux.

- Mais vous devez rester avec un tuteur Potter, vous n'êtes pas un adulte encore, dit Maugrey.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai plus de tuteur. Les Dursley ont été ravis de signer les papiers leur permettant de se débarrasser de moi, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Et qui est ton nouveau tuteur ? s'enquit Dumbledore, posant enfin une question utile.

- Lady Scarlett évidemment !

La suite fut un enchainement de « Qui ça » « De qui parles-t-il ? » « Cet enfant serait-il devenu fou (de Maugrey) » et bien d'autres encore. Harry ne pur retenir le rictus qui tentait de s'afficher sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous l'air con ! Tout à coup Harry sentit une pression sur ses barrières d'occlumencie. Son visage se vida de toutes émotions lorsqu'il regarda Dumbledore.

- Professeur, commença-t-il s'une voix si froide que le silence se fit, je croyais vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas forcer le passage de mes barrières mentales. La légilimencie est illégale, même pour le _grand_ Albus Dumbledore. Ne me forcez pas à porter une action en justice contre vous. Le monde sorcier m'adore en ce moment, cela pourrait être très mauvais pour vos affaires que je mette à jour vos petites pratiques. Mais attendez-vous tout de même à recevoir une visite de Scarlett d'ici là. Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand ça arrivera.

Dumbledore blêmit sous la menace. N'importe qui de normalement constitué savait qu'il ne fallait, O grand jamais, mettre en colère cette femme en particulier. C'était comme provoqué Charybde et Scylla (monstres de la mythologie grecque) en même temps.

- Quant à vous autres, repris Harry, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que je préfère faire les choses à ma façon. L'ordre m'a toujours caché des informations qui, si je les avais eues plus tôt, m'auraient permis d'agir différemment dans certaines circonstances. Vous dites que c'est parce que je ne suis qu'un enfant, mais vous oubliez que je ne suis pas n'importe quel enfant. J'ai survécu au sortilège de mort à un an, j'ai subi la maltraitance des Dursley pendant dix ans puis chaque été depuis mes onze ans, j'ai rencontré Voldemort quatre fois et j'ai dû me battre pour ma vie Merlin sait combien de fois. J'ai plus de vécu que la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, alors je ne tolérerais plus l'insulte que vous me faisiez en doutant de mes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Ce qui arrive maintenant est de la faute de Dumbledore, pour avoir cru qu'il pouvait me contrôler, et la vôtre pour l'avoir laissé faire. Je suis maitre de mon propre destin désormais. Et à partir de ce moment sachez que toutes les interactions que nous serions emmenés à avoir ne porterons nullement sur la guerre ni sur Voldemort. Si vous avez une demande à me faire, je vous prierais de passer par ma tutrice légale ou par mes avocats. Le professeur Dumbledore doit avoir reçu sa convocation pour le Magenmagot, il vous communiquera leur adresse.

Harry se leva et les regarda tous un à un. Il put voir sur certains visages un air de respect pour sa personne de même que quelques regards hostiles ou dépréciatifs. Mais il s'en foutait. Sur un geste de la tete, courtois mais sec, il s'en alla. Il ne mettrait les pieds dans ce bureau, à nouveau, que si absolument nécessaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, on retrouva Harry dans les appartements de Scarlett. Il était assis sur le divan, le regard perdu dans le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Scarlett n'était pas très loin, il pouvait sentir son regard anxieux sur lui.

- _Querido_, tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle finalement, lassée du silence. Tu as l'air amorphe, je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Finalement, Harry bougea de sa position de et lui fit face. Il baissa simplement ses barrières d'occlumencie, sachant qu'elle comprendrait. Il lui repassa son petit temps dans le bureau et quand il eut finit, il les remit en place et fixa Scarlett. Elle était livide. Toute personne la connaissant, savait que sur l'échelle du niveau de colère de Scarlett, qu'elle soit livide était l'avant dernier palier, juste avant celui de la rage.

- Comment a-t-il _osé_ vouloir violer ton esprit de cette façon ? s'écria-t-elle. Ah, il va m'entendre ce papi gâteux, il va voir ce qu'il en coute de tenter de telles manœuvres sur _mon _bébé. Et tous ces imbéciles, qui ne réagissent pas quand tu lui en fais la remarque. Ordre du phœnix, mon œil ! Ordre des crétins plutôt oui. Un bande d'idiots décérébrés qui font juste ce qu'on leur demande de faire sans jamais réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Et c'est qui ce Maugrey avec son œil tordu ? Pour qui il se prend ? Ils ne me connaissent pas apparemment ? Eh bien je vais arranger ça de ce pas. Ah, ils vont regretter d'avoir croiser mon chemin !

Terminant sa tirade, elle se leva et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. William, qui s'apprêtait à entrer, eut juste le temps de se dégager de son chemin. Une fois la tornade éloignée, il entra et regarda Harry.

- Qui est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? demanda-t-il.

- Le papi.

- Aie ! grimaça William. J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend !

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Il a fait quoi sinon ?

Harry lui relata la réunion dans le bureau du directeur. Quand il eut finit, William se contenta d'un rictus.

- Il ne manque pas de culot, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais au fait Potter, reprit il après un silence, je suis déçu d'apprendre par la rumeur et les « on dit » que tu es en couple avec Weasley fille !

William qualifiera plus tard la réaction d'Harry de moment exceptionnel. Il avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Extrêmement glamour.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Masen ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

- De la rumeur qui court. Parait que tu aurais fait des trucs pas très catholiques avec la petite rousse.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? William tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi. Il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir vu qu'elle est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'équipement nécessaire pour m'intéresser.

- Eh bien elle ne semble pas penser de la même façon que toi.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est foutu dans la tete qu'il y aura un truc entre elle et moi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas simplement d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- C'est la petite sœur de Ron. Il m'en voudrait, beaucoup.

- Alors demain pendant le petit déjeuner, jettes-toi sur Malfoy et roule lui la pelle du siècle !

- William ! s'écria Harry, avant de se lever et de poursuivre son ami qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette, son rire résonnant dans les couloirs.


	8. Chapter 8: Histoires de coeur

**Paronnez-moi mon père car j'ai péché...**

**Ah mes chères lectrices adorées que j'aime plus que tout au monde (ça se voit que j'essaye de me faire pardonner?). Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce (considérable) retard de trois (petites) semaines. J'accepterais la sentence en silence et avec humilité. Quelle est ma punition ?**

**Que puis-je dire ? Flemme+manque d'inspiration. Mais me voilà en vacances et je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible et de poster un chapitre avant celui de vendredi prochain pour me rattraper ! Ou peut-être même deux chapitres !**

**Ne me haïssez pas (trop) et lisez-moi ce merveilleux chapitre plutot (ou pas !) ! Peace and love les amis, faisons l'amour et pas la guerre ! Bon ok, je disjoncte là.**

**Enjoy les amours !**

**xoxo !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Histoires de cœur.<span>

Harry pensait que sa journée serait plus calme maintenant qu'il avait eu affaire au duo de fouines aka Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'à l'Ordre des crétins, comme l'avait si gentiment surnommé Scarlett. Mais c'était sans compter sur un petit détail : il _était_ Harry Potter par Morgane !

Après sa course poursuite avec William dans les couloirs, ils avaient finis dans l'entrée, complètement essoufflés. Les élèves, habitués à leurs bizarreries, passaient sans leur jeter plus de regards que nécessaire. C'était Potter et Masen après tout. Mais pendant qu'ils étaient allongés dans l'entrée, reprenant leurs souffles entre deux éclats de rire, ils furent rejoints par trois personnes qu'Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir.

- Hello Harry, le salua Ginny avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites au sol ?

- On se repose, répondit William, mais Ginny fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'allonger au sol Harry, ça va abimer tes vêtements.

- J'en ai d'autres, la coupa Harry, le visage fermé. D'ailleurs Ginny, je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr ! acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire aussi grand que le Grand Canyon.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Ginny. Qu'elle ait un stupide béguin pour lui, il pouvait faire avec. Mais qu'elle se mette à raconter ses rêves qu'elle prenait pour réalité dans toute l'école, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Pendant qu'il la prenait à part, il remarqua le sourire moqueur de William ainsi que les lueurs d'assentiments dans les yeux de Ron et Hermione… _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ pensa-t-il.

Arrivé sous une alcôve, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il inspira profondément avant de commencer.

- Ginny, j'ai entendu des choses à propos de toi et moi…

- Ah les rumeurs… mais tu sais, il n'a qu'à les rendre réelles et tout se tassera !

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, toi et moi formerions le couple parfait tu sais. Et tout le monde sais que tu me plais beaucoup. Cela ne surprendra pas lorsque l'on se mettra ensemble.

Lorsque ? Même pas « si » ? Elle ne manquait pas d'air cette fille !

- Ginny, j'ai horreur qu'il y ait des rumeurs sur moi. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Je te saurais gré de les rectifier.

- Mais Harry… commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, un peu trop près au gout d'Harry qui fit deux pas en arrière.

- Ginny, je t'aime bien tu sais. Tu es la petite sœur de Ron et des jumeaux, et je t'estime. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais me rendre la même estime. Tu es comme une…

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Ne dis surtout pas que tu me considères comme ta sœur. Un frère et une sœur ne peuvent sortir ensemble et je te veux Harry. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que je suis celle qu'il te faut ?

Sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry stupéfait, la laissa faire un instant avant de se dégager et de la repousser violemment.

- Mais ça ne va pas chez toi ? s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'embrasser les gens comme ça !

- Je veux te faire comprendre que tu m'aimes Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, hystérique.

- Mais justement Ginny, .T' ! On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer, je suis désolé pour toi. Et pour tout te dire, j'aime quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas toi. Vous êtes même l'exact opposé.

- Tu mens ! Tu n'as personne Harry. Depuis ton truc avec Cho Chang tu n'as eu aucune histoire, je le sais.

- Et alors ? contra Harry. Cela te donnes-t-il le droit de disposer de moi comme tu voudrais ? Je voulais faire les choses en douceur Ginny, mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix. Je vais clairement dire à tout le monde que tu ne m'intéresse pas et que tu as tout inventé. Oh, ne prends pas cet air-là, je sais que c'est toi qui fais courir ces rumeurs. L'amour ne se force pas Ginny, il se ressent. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me voudrais heureux. Et tu n'abuserais pas de ma gentillesse envers toi. Ne t'approche plus de moi Ginny, surtout pas.

Sur ces dernières paroles il s'éloigna d'elle complètement énervé. Sans même réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la foret interdite, dans la clairière. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Sinon il commettrait un meurtre…

Harry était en train de s'acharner contre un sac de sable qu'il avait métamorphosé lorsque la voix posée de Malfoy, qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir, l'arrêta.

- Eh bien Potter, la vie de couple te rend-elle déjà complètement fou ?

- Je croyais qu'on en était aux prénoms ? répondit Harry, ne répondant pas délibérément à la question.

- Très bien Harry. Je venais te féliciter pour ta mise en couple.

Harry qui pendant tout ce temps était dos à Drago, se retourna et lui fit face, totalement agacé.

- Il n'y a pas de félicitations à faire. Il n'y a pas de couple, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais, répondit-il catégorique.

- Etonnant que tu dises cela, je vous ai vu sous l'alcôve tout à l'heure.

Harry ouvrit les yeux très grands. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que parmi tout le monde, ce soi Drago qui les ait vu ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Ah mais vos lèvres en contacts, me disaient le contraire.

- La ferme Malfoy.

- Je croyais qu'on en était aux prénoms ? demanda Drago, reprenant ses propos de tantôt.

Harry poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit et pris soin de bien regarder la personne en face de lui. Drago était juste époustouflant. Ses cheveux extrêmement blonds juraient magnifiquement avec ses vêtements sombres. Ses yeux gris légèrement plus sombres le fixaient sans retenue. Attendez, sombres ? Pourquoi les yeux de Drago seraient plus sombres que d'habitude ? En général, cela annonçait une humeur colérique mais pourquoi ?

- Drago, reprit Harry, il n'y a rien entre Ginevra et moi. Ce que tu as vu était un incident extrêmement fâcheux. Ginny semble croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Elle m'a embrassé, conclut-il avec une grimace dégout.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais, lui dit Drago avec un ton moins incisif qu'avant.

- Je sais mais, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Elle n'est pas mon style de toute façon.

- Ah ? Et quel est le style du _grand_ Harry James Potter ? s'enquit Drago, amusé.

- J'ai un petit coup de cœur pour les cheveux blonds, dit doucement Harry.

Un éclair de surprise brilla dans les yeux de Drago avant qu'il ne reprenne son air habituel.

- Vraiment ? reprit-il. Et une préférence pour la couleur des yeux ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Oui mais je ne te le dirais _que_ si tu es sage ! lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, avant de se retransformer et de laisser un Drago, empli de questions, dans la clairière.

La mauvaise humeur d'Harry s'était légèrement évaporée lorsqu'il revint à Poudlard. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie d'être en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il entra dans le château et continua son chemin jusqu'à la volière. A pine fut-il entré qu'Edwige le salua avec un joyeux hululement.

- Eh ma jolie, la salua Harry. Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus hein ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber dernièrement. Mais il m'arrive pas mal de trucs complètement dingues. Tu sais Hedwige, je pense que trop de choses ont changé pour moi depuis cet été, bien plus que ce que je croyais. Je n'arrive plus du tout à supporter Ron et Hermione, mais je fais des efforts tu sais. Ils ont été mes meilleurs amis pendant cinq ans, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. Mais, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur leurs nombreux défauts, et franchement ils sont tellement énormes que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas les remarquer avant… M'enfin les choses s'arrangeront peut-être. Et Dumbledore alors… il était comme mon grand-père, mon mentor, l'homme que je respectais le plus. Mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'il m'a laissé pendant 10 ans dans une maison dans laquelle j'étais abusé quotidiennement, qu'il m'a forcé à y retourner sous prétexte que c'était plus sûr. Mais une maison et un sortilège de Fidelitas aurait eu le même effet. Mais ce que je ne peux pas lui pardonner c'est ce qu'il a fait à Sirius. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait pour lui. Sirius était un auror respecté, issu d'une illustre famille, le meilleur ami de mes parents et un membre de l'ordre. Et pourtant on l'a jeté à Azkaban sans même un procès. Un peu de veritaserum et il n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça. Et je n'aurais pas fini chez les Dursley. Dumbledore a tendance à traiter des gens comme des pantins, pour atteindre ses buts. Mais je ne veux plus faire partie de son jeu de poupées. Je suis ambassadeur de moi-même désormais.

Une fois qu'il se sentit plus calme, il redescendit vers la salle commune mais arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il fit demi-tour et alla vers les appartements de Scarlett. Il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle avait dit à Dumby.

- Scarlett ! cria-t-il en entrant dans ses appartements, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin ? demanda-t-elle, ennuyée.

- Comment s'est passé ta petite visite chez le faux grand Manitou ?

- Oh ça ? dit-elle, un rictus naissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tôt…<em>

Une Scarlett extrêmement en colère se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Comment est-ce que ce père-noël à la retraite avait _osé _violer ainsi l'esprit de _son_ garçon, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ? Dieu ? Sur l'échelle de la divinité il n'atteindrait même pas le rang d'assistant d'ange ! Tous les élèves qu'elle croisait sur son chemin s'en écartaient, sentant le danger. Une aura noire entourait la professeure de DCFM et tout le monde pensa la même chose : qui que soit l'objet de sa colère, ça n'allait pas être joli !

Enfin, elle arriva en face de la gargouille qui pivota sur elle-même sans attendre de mot de passe. Scarlett monta les escaliers en conquérante. Devant la porte, elle n'attendit même pas avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Dumby n'était pas tout seul : un homme roux et un l'homme à l'œil tordu étaient avec lui. Dès qu'il la vit, Dumbledore blêmit et se leva en vitesse, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. Il était mal barré, et il le savait. Merlin ait son âme !

- Professeur Dumbledore, commença Scarlett la voix basse frôlant le murmure, êtes-vous complètement fou ou alors ces bonbons au citron que vous aimez tellement ont fini par vous lobotomiser le cerveau ?

- Madame…commença le papi.

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, claqua la voix de Scarlett. Mais là n'est pas le point. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tenté de vous immiscer dans l'esprit d'Harry ?

- Je…

- Est-ce ainsi que vous gérez votre école ? En violant les esprits des élèves qui sont à votre charge ? Dites-moi professeur, est-ce que vous tenez à votre poste ?

- Evidemment !

- Le professeur Dumbledore tient aux élèves à sa charge ! s'insurgea le roux.

- Qui êtes-vous, femme, pour parler ainsi à Dumbledore ? critiqua l'homme à l'œil tordu.

- Excusez-moi mais, vous êtes… ? demanda poliment Scarlett.

- Lady Scarlett, je vous présente Arthur Weasley et Maugrey Fol-Œil, les présenta Dumbledore effrayé par la tournure de la discussion. Messieurs, je vous présente Lady Scarlett.

- Scarlett ? Comme le nom de la supposée nouvelle tutrice de Potter ? demanda Maugrey.

- Je suis en effet la tutrice légale d'Harry. Un problème avec cela ?

- Vous sortez d'où vous ? On n'a jamais entendu parler de vous et tout d'un coup Potter ne jure que par vous. Ecoutez ma petite dame, vous feriez mieux de laisser les personnes compétentes s'occuper de ce genre de choses et retourner à votre cuisine.

Si Scarlett était en colère, ce n'était rien comparé à son état après que Fol-Œil l'ait ainsi dénigrée.

- Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à ce que dis. Quand vous parlez de personnes compétentes, vous ne parlez pas de vous j'espère ? Un auror, supposé confirmer, qui a passé plusieurs mois dans une male alors qu'un imposteur se baladait dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Et je vous prierais de vous adresser à moi avec plus de respect. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, le menaça-t-elle. Quand à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, vous pouvez être sur que je suis extrêmement en colère. Et soyez assurer qu'Elzéchior et Silvio seront mis au courant de vos petites pratiques. Ne soyez pas surpris s'ils décident de vous rendre visite.

- Lady Scarlett, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…commença Dumbledore en bégayant. Je vous assure que ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus.

- Oh mais j'en suis sure. Sachez que je veillerais au grain, au moindre signe de tentative d'intrusion dans l'esprit de n'importe quel élève, et vous pourrez être sur que je le saurais, je ferais de vous un ours de noël. N'oubliez pas grâce à qui est-ce que vous êtes ce que vous êtes, Albus, et surtout n'oubliez pas que vous avez de nombreux squelettes dans un placard dont, malheureusement pour vous, j'ai la clé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière elle un Dumbledore au bord de l'apoplexie…

* * *

><p>Harry était mort de rire. En fait, il était à ça près de se faire pipi dessus tellement il riait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'il imaginait la scène.<p>

- Merlin Scarlett, tu peux être effrayante quand tu t'y mets !

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui rappelle sa place. A force d'être mis sur un piédestal, il semble avoir oublié qu'il n'est pas un Dieu. Il était temps que l'on le lui rappelle.

- En effet ! confirma Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumby semble avoir autant peur d'Elzéchior et Silvio ?

- Ca _querido_, c'est à moi de savoir et à toi de deviner. Laisses-moi maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et après un rapide baisé sur sa joue, il sortit, se laissant balader dans les couloirs du château.

Le mois de Septembre s'en était allé, le mois d'Octobre suivait sa course. Le froid s'installait petit à petit dans ce coin perdu d'Ecosse. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux, pour Harry du moins. Depuis sa dernière visite dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier se tenait à distance respectable de sa personne. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire sarcastique à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Lui sadique ? Si peu !

Dans un tout autre registre, son amitié avec Ron et Hermione lui était de plus en plus lourde. Ces derniers de toute façon étaient plutôt froids avec lui. Ils restaient toujours ensemble, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. En général, Ron et Hermione discutaient entre eux, lui lançant parfois des regards suspicieux. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Oui, décidément, il n'y avait plus d'amitié entre eux. Ginny de son côté semblait se tenir à carreau et Harry espérait qu'elle avait compris pour de bon. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une gamine aux hormones en folie dans les pattes. Surtout lorsqu'il avait un certain blond serpentard en tete. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, Harry ainsi que Ron et Hermione allaient en cours de DCFM lorsqu'ils croisèrent le serpentard et ses deux amis : Zabini et Parkinson.

- Harry, le salua poliment le blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Drago, lui répondit le brun de la même façon. Zabini, Parkinson, les salua-t-il.

- Potter, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? interrompit Ron. Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ami-ami avec la fouine Harry ?

Ce dernier, ennuyé, se contenta de lancer un regard profondément blasé au jeune roux.

- On a fait une trêve Drago et moi. On est bien trop âgés maintenant pour ces enfantillages, continua-t-il en haussant des épaules.

- Quoi ? Harry, comment peux-tu oublier comment il nous a traité pendant toutes ces dernières années ? Comment il a traité ma famille et comment il a appelé Hermione sang-de-bourbe pendant plusieurs années !

- Parce que on ne répondait pas peut-être ? C'était un truc à deux voies Ron. On l'insultait, il nous insultait. Mais franchement ? J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de m'attarder sur des rivalités de gamins. Et je te ferais remarquer qu'il ne vous a plus insulté depuis le début de l'année.

- Harry, comment est-ce que tu peux prendre sa défense ! se révolta Hermione.

- Ecoutez, vous voulez continuer à vous crêper le chignon ? Grand bien vous en fasse, moi je suis au-dessus de ça. Ça s'appelle murir. Vous devriez essayer.

Et sur un dernier regard, il alla retrouver William qui venait d'arriver avec Theodore et Daphnée. Ce qui surprit Harry par contre, fut le fait que Theo et William se tenaient par la main. Tiens, tiens… il n'était pas au courant de ce développement ! Quel cachotier ce Masen.

- Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire Edward ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir et en croisant ses bras.

- Hum… non je ne crois pas… dit-il en souriant. Il s'appuya sur le mur et prit Theo dans ses bras, le dos du jeune homme plaqué contre son torse. Il posa ensuite son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon et fixa son regard sur Harry.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de cette évolution…continua Harry.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais te l'avoir dit.

- Crétin. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines, trois jours, cinq heures et dix-neuf minutes.

- Je suis là aussi vous savez… intervint Theo légèrement ennuyé.

Sa complainte tira un petit rire de la part de Daphnée. Harry sourit à cette dernière et s'approcha d'elle en faisant une légère révérence.

- Chère demoiselle, il semblerait que nos deux amis ici présents aient décidés de nous abandonner à notre triste sort. Me feriez-vous l'immense honneur d'être ma partenaire pendant le cours ?

- Ce serait un plaisir cher monsieur, lui répondit Daphnée avec un petit sourire timide.

- Harry soit gentil, arrête de charmer mon amie veux-tu ? interrompit William.

- De quoi je me mêle ? lui répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue. Tu as Theo, moi j'ai Daphnée. Rien de plus compliqué.

- Ah mais moi je dis ça pour ton bien. On ne voudrait pas que tu te retrouves en pleine confusion d'identité sexuelle, lui répliqua son ami avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah ah. Très drôle Masen. Tu as un humour incroyable. Tu aurais fait des merveilles à la Commedia dell'arte (NA : genre de théâtre italien du 16ème siècle).

- Ah mais j'aurais aimé vivre à cette période.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas assez vieux.

William se contenta d'un nouveau clin d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son petit copain. Harry lui entreprit de discuter plus avec Daphnée. C'était une fille vraiment adorable. Au fil de la discussion, Harry sentit plusieurs fois un regard lui vriller le dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que ce regard appartenait à un blond platine aux yeux incroyablement gris. Intérieurement, Harry était plutôt ravi de cet intérêt. Le blond n'était peut-être pas indifférent.

Scarlett arriva enfin et ils entrèrent en cours. Comme annoncé, Harry s'assit avec Daphnée et profita de chaque moment. A la fin du cours, il se sépara de ses amis serpents. Il avait botanique avec les serdaigles. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent en chemin.

- Vu le temps que tu passes avec les apprentis mangemorts, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne déménages pas dans les donjons directement, grommela Ron.

Harry irrité, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Oui, toi.

- Mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Eh oh, je ne t'appartiens pas. J'ai le droit de trainer avec qui bon me semble, peu m'importe la maison. Si je traine autant avec les verts et argent, c'est peut-être parce que la compagnie laisse à désirer.

- Retires-ça, siffla Ron.

- Sinon ? Tu vas bouder comme un gamin ? Lancer des sorts en désordre ? Franchement Ron, tu agis comme un gamin capricieux.

- Et toi tu as pris la grosse tete. Tu es peut-être le _grand_ Harry Potter mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de nous prendre de haut.

- Ah donc ne pas être d'accord avec toi et ne pas dire amen à toutes tes paroles c'est prendre de haut ? Bon ben je suppose qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Harry repris son chemin vers les serres. Arrivé dans le cours, il repéra Luna et alla s'installer avec elle.

- Hello, Luna, salua-t-il gentiment.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Comment-vas-tu ?

- Bien, même si les Nargoles sont plutôt excités dernièrement. Les pauvres chéris sont désorientés. L'ordre établit depuis des années est en train de changer.

- Ah.

Sur ce dernier commentaire extrêmement constructif, il commença le cours. Au programme, les mandragores. O joie !

A l'heure du diner le soir même, Harry se retrouva à la trainer à la table des serdaigles, entouré de jeunes filles qui limite bavaient sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait tout d'un coup ?

- Harry, commença Cho Chang, tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait se donner une deuxième chance toi et moi. Les choses étaient plutôt difficiles l'an dernier. Je n'étais pas encore prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Mais je suis toute à toi désormais.

- Euh…

- Harry ! intervint Marietta Edgecombe, tu as vraiment changé pendant ces vacances ! Tu sais que t'es devenu plutôt attrayant. Et c'est génial que tu n'aies plus ces horribles lunettes !

- Marietta, si j'étais toi, je serais emplie de honte. Après la façon dont tu as agi l'an dernier ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me noyer de compliments.

- Ce n'est pas très sympa ça Harry, mais tu n'as pas complètement tort, intervint à son tour Lisa Turpin. Marietta pourquoi ne vas-tu pas là-bas vers Michael Corner ? Il veut te dire quelque chose je crois…

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Ah oui, il était bien trop poli. Satané coté gentleman. Harry adressa plusieurs prières silencieuses aux fondateurs afin d'être sorti de là. Et la réponse vint en forme d'un homme qui entra dans la grande salle. Il fit le tour des tables avant de le fixer et de se diriger vers lui. La grande salle était devenue silencieuse.

- Monsieur Potter ? demanda l'inconnu.

- Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

- Je m'appelle Marius Mabel, je suis exécuteur testamentaire. Je travaille pour la firme Marius&Nipples. Il y a peu de temps, nous avons fait un tri dans nos dossiers et nous avons retrouvé le testament de votre mère.


	9. Chapter 9: Dernières volontés

**Bien le bonsoir à vous ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous trouve toutes bien portantes :)**

**Bien alors je tiens à dire que je ne me suis pas relue alors navrée d'avance pour les fautes !**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors, bonne lecture les amours !**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Dernières volontés<span>

Harry Potter s'était déjà trouvé plusieurs fois dans des situations dans lesquelles il ne savait comment réagir –ou plutôt dans lesquelles il réagissait de façon tout à fait gryffondorienne. Mais au moment même ou Marius Mabel finit de parler, il se sentit tout simplement vide. Il ne savait que penser et pour éviter des pensées inutiles, son cerveau était en black-out total. Mais il revint bien vite dans le monde réel lorsque la voix ennuyeuse de Chang parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Harry ? demandait-elle, tu vas bien ? Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne voir madame Pomfresh ?

- Non ça va, répondit Harry agacé.

Il se retourna ensuite vers l'exécuteur testamentaire de sa mère.

- Monsieur, je pense que cette conversation devra se tenir ailleurs que dans la grande salle. Je suis persuadé que les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore ne verront pas de problème pour nous donner une salle libre.

- En effet monsieur Potter, mais serait-il possible que Severus Snape puisse venir également ?

Harry haussa un sourcil à la manière serpentarde, qu'est-ce que le batard graisseux avait en commun avec sa mère ? Il leva les yeux vers la table des enseignants, son regard croisa celui de son ancien prof de potions avant qu'il ne le détourne sur Scarlett.

- Bien.

Il se leva de son siège, ne faisant des Cho et ses amies, et si dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Mabel sur ses talons. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de parler.

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai un léger contretemps d'ordre juridique à régler, serait-il possible d'avoir une salle de réunion ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Evidemment mon garçon, celle de la dernière fois est toujours libre. Est-ce qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ?

- Oh non mais par con…

- Monsieur Potter ! l'interrompit une voix pour le moins, désagréable à l'écoute.

Harry se retourna, comme toute la grande salle, vers l'entrée où se tenait un gobelin. Par les nuisettes de Morgane et Diane, qu'est-ce qui se passait _encore _?

- Oui, répondit-il précautionneusement.

- Bonsoir, dit le gobelin en s'approchant, je suis Griphook. Je suis en charge des affaires de la famille Black. Serait-il possible d'avoir un entretien avec vous ?

Harry réprima un grognement. C'était la soirée des morts ou quoi ? Halloween n'était pas encore avant dix jours !

- Je m'apprêtais déjà à avoir un entretien avec monsieur Mabel ici présent, mais vu qu'apparemment c'est pour des affaires d'un genre similaire, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Oh, professeur Snape, apparemment vous êtes demander pour la lecture du testament de ma mère, continua-t-il d'une voix neutre. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

C'est sous les regards curieux de toute la grande salle que le groupe, ma foi bien atypique, pris la direction de la salle de réunion. A peine entrés et sans se consulter au préalable, les deux exécuteurs testamentaires élevèrent des barrières magiques afin d'isoler la pièce contre toute personne indésirable. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table. Snape et Harry d'un côté, les autres de l'autre.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux de commencer par les affaires Black, proposa Mabel, vu que me concernant, il y a deux personnes impliquées.

- Très bien, acquiesça Griphook. Monsieur Potter, avec la mort de votre parrain, il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer qu'il a fait de vous son unique héritier. Vous héritez donc de toute la fortune Black et étant l'héritier du dernier représentant male, vous devenez automatiquement le chef de famille. Vous avez désormais tout pouvoir sur les membres de cette famille. En plus de plusieurs comptes en banque, vous héritez de propriétés à travers le monde et de sociétés que vous dirigez. Je me suis déjà mis en relation avec le gobelin se chargeant des affaires Potter pour que l'on puisse gérer tout cela de concert. Si vous avez des suggestions ou plus amples questions, je vous suggérerais de passer à Gringotts, je n'ai que peu de choses avec moi ici. Avez-vous bien entendu tout ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Harry complètement abasourdi, se contenta de hocher la tete plusieurs fois en signe de compréhension. Merlin, qu'allait-il faire avec l'héritage de Sirius ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius fasse de lui le chef de la famille Black !

- J'ai deux choses à vous remettre, reprit Griphook en ouvrant sa mallette d'où il sortit une enveloppe et un écrin. Cette lettre est pour vous monsieur Potter, elle m'a été remise par votre parrain. Ici dans cet écrin se trouve l'anneau des Black. Je vois que vous portez l'anneau des Potter, vous êtes donc familier de ce genre d'ornement.

Harry ouvrit l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait une bague quasiment identique à celle qu'il portait déjà. Il s'avait qu'en la glissant autour du doigt portant l'anneau Potter, les deux anneaux fusionneront. Il s'apprêta à le passer lorsqu'une pensée l'arrêta.

- Pardonnez-moi, demanda-t-il poliment, mais mon anneau – je veux dire l'anneau Potter, possède des charmes spéciaux. Est-ce que le fait de le fusionner à un autre pourrait poser problème ?

- Non je vous rassure, l'anneau Black lui-même possède quelques protections. La fusion ne fera que les renforcer.

Harry hacha la tete avant de finalement glisser l'anneau à son doigt. Il regarda fasciné, les deux anneaux se fondre l'un en l'autre. Un raclement de gorge le fit lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Je vais devoir partir maintenant monsieur Potter. Si besoin, venez me voir à Gringotts.

Le gobelin se leva et s'inclina légèrement. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Oh et félicitations monsieur Potter, vous êtes désormais l'homme le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne.

Il sortit après avoir lâché sa bombe. Quoi ?

Un nouveau raclement se fit retentir, venant cette fois-ci de Mabel.

- J'ai moi aussi des nouvelles pour vous.

Il sortit à son tour deux enveloppes. Une qu'il tendit à Harry et l'autre à Snape. Il sortit ensuite un document et commença à lire.

- _Je soussignée Lily Pénélope Potter, née Evans, avoir écrit ce testament en tout état de causes. Je sais que les temps sont bien sombres pour les sorciers d'Angleterre. C'est pourquoi je tiens à assurer la sécurité et la protection de mon fils, Harry James Potter né le 31 juillet 1981._

_Je sais que James a choisi un parrain pour Harry, et bien que j'adore Sirius, j'aimerais qu'une personne un peu plus pied à terre puisse soutenir mon petit ange. _

_Je nomme ainsi Severus Darius Snape, second parrain de mon fils, par les lois anciennes de la magie. _

_Je sais que mon choix ne plaira pas à tout le monde et je sais la réputation qu'a Severus, mais je ne connais de meilleures personnes pour prendre soin de mon fils. En __**aucun cas**__, s'il nous arrivait malheur, Harry ne devra être remis à ma sœur Pétunia Dursley._

_J'ai accompagné ce testament de deux lettres pour les personnes concernées._

_Puisse Merlin vous protéger toujours, envers et contre tout, jusqu'à la fin de vos jour et dans l'au-delà._

_Lily Potter._

Harry venait de prendre un second coup sur la tete. U silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant qu'un rire ne le brise. Un rire hystérique résonna dans la pièce. Si une personne extérieure pouvait voir cette scène, elle penserait une seule chose : le Survivant a complètement perdu la boule. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Bientôt, il fut en difficultés pour respirer. Il dut se ressaisir au plus vite afin de ne pas mourir bêtement étouffé. Quand il eut repris contenance, il se rassit convenablement avant de fixer Mabel, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Toutes mes excuses, mais il me semble que vous venez de dire que ma mère avait élu le _professeur_ Snape comme second parrain pour ma personne.

- Vous avez bien entendu, monsieur Potter.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Harry. Est-ce que c'est valable d'abord de faire ce genre de choses à travers un bout de parchemin ?

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal. Votre mère a invoqué les anciennes lois de la magie, faisant ainsi de ses volontés un contrat vous liant monsieur Snape et vous.

- C'est de la folie, souffla Harry.

Sa mère avait certainement dû perdre la boule dans les dernières années de sa vie. C'était la seule explication logique pour qu'elle ait pu écrire de telles inepties.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Eh bien maintenant, je vais prendre congé. Ce contrat est incassable.

Sur une geste de la tete, il s'en alla à son tour, laissant Harry et Snape tous seuls dans la pièce. Harry brulait du regard, la lettre de sa mère.

- Eh bien, quel retournement de situation.

Harry détacha son regard de la table pour le porter sur Snape, qui le fixait, impassible.

- Il n'y a aucun retournement de situation. Ma mère, me semble-t-il, avait quelques soucis au niveau mental dans ses derniers jours. La pression de la guerre a dû finalement l'atteindre. Aucune personne saine d'esprit, et je dis bien _aucune_, ne m'aurait confié à vous.

- Ne parlez pas de Lily de cette façon ! le coupa froidement Snape, ne provoquant qu'un haussement de sourcil chez le jeune brun.

- Ah tiens, vous vous souvenez que j'avais aussi une mère _professeur_ ? Vu le nombre de fois où vous n'avez cessé de me rappeler à quel point je ressemblais à mon père, je commençais à croire qu'il m'avait fait tout seul, remarqua Harry sarcastique. Mais les yeux verts ne collaient pas avec cette théorie. Il est bien connu que James Potter avait les yeux marron.

- Ne me parlez pas de lui, cracha Snape.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de garder de la rancune pour les morts ? lui demanda platement Harry. Mais ça ne vous a jamais arrêté avant.

- Ne devenez pas insolant Potter…

- Mais dites-moi professeur, pourquoi autant de haine envers mon père, mais une telle verve pour défendre la mémoire ma mè… Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Harry portant une main à sa bouche et en ouvrant très grand les yeux. Vous étiez amoureux d'elle !

- Fermez-là Potter !

- Et vous l'êtes toujours ! continua Harry sans faire cas de l'interruption de Rogue. Merlin, on se croirait dans un mauvais drama japonais.

- Potter… gronda la voix de Snape.

- Mais cela ne change rien à l'affaire, repris Harry plus froidement. Ma mère a peut-être eu l'idée de génie de nous lier par ce stupide contrat mais cela ne changera rien à nos vies respectives. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul parrain et il est mort l'été dernier. Mais il y a une question que je me pose professeur, ma mère vous tenait certainement en haute estime pour avoir pris cette décision. Que pensez-vous qu'elle penserait de vous si elle voyait la façon dont vous m'avez traité depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans le monde magique ? Que vous dirait-elle si elle pouvait vous voir me blâmer pour les torts d'un homme mort ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il récupéra ses lettres et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Harry vagabondait dans les couloirs du château sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il ressassait encore et encore ce qu'il avait appris. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle fait une idiotie pareille ? Pourquoi parmi tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, avait-elle choisit un mangemort reconnu ? On lui disait souvent que sa mère était une sorcière très intelligente, mais franchement, là tout de suite il doutait de ses capacités intellectuelles. Harry ne faisant pas très attention à là où il allait, rentra en plein dans quelqu'un.

- Aie ! Fais attention quand tu marches Harry !

- Oh, désolé Drago, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Eh bien ça doit chauffer là-dedans, prends un pause ! se moqua gentiment le serpentard. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Franchement ? Non, je suis complètement paumé.

- Tu… veux en parler ?

Harry le fixa un moment dans les yeux avant d'hocher lentement la tete. Ils se dirigèrent d'un accord tacite vers la sale sur demande. Drago se chargea de la déco, et une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en daim.

- Alors ? demanda le blond.

- Eh bien j'ai appris deux choses : je suis l'homme le plus riche de GB et Snape est mon parrain.

- Quoi ! s'étouffa presque le serpentard.

- Je suis l'héritier de la fortune Black. Ajoutée à celle des Potter, je suis aussi riche que Crésus !

- Bien que ton état financier soit aussi large, c'est plutôt la deuxième partie qui m'intéresse. Severus est ton _parrain_ ?

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Oh, c'est mon parrain.

- Quoi ?

Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que cette soirée serait la pire qui soit de toute l'année !

- Attends deux secondes, rembobine un peu. Comment ça Snape est ton parrain ?

- C'est un ami à mes parents. Ils l'ont choisi comme parrain à ma naissance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ca explique pas mal de choses…

Drago, dans un grand élan de maturité se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

- Mais comment en es-tu arrivé à avoir Severus comme parrain ?

- Apparemment ma mère et lui étaient amis. Elle a laissé comme ordre dans son testament, ou plutôt elle a invoqué l'ancienne magie pour nous lier en tant que parrain et filleul. Elle n'avait plus toute sa tete si tu veux mon avis…

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Drago avant de partir dans un fou rire sans retenue.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, bouda Harry.

- Tu es drôlement mignon lorsque tu boudes, commenta doucement Drago, rougissant légèrement.

Harry le fixa, surpris.

- Tu me trouves mignon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- La n'est pas le problème. Explique moi d'abord comment cela se fait que ta mère et Severus aient été amis ?

- Je ne sais. Je ne suis meme pas sur de savoir. Mais elle a laissé des lettres. Une pour lui et une autre pour moi. Sirius aussi m'en a laisser une.

- Tu vas les lire ?

- Bien sur, j'ai hate de lire celle de Sirius… quand à celle de ma mère, je ne suis pas sur.

- Tu veux qu'on la…les lisent ensemble ? demanda Drago tout doucement.

Harry hocha la tete de nouveau. Il prit la lettre de son parrain et l'ouvrit.

_Hey pup !_

_Tu dois être surpris hein ? Choqué même ! Avoues, ce bon vieux Sirius t'as encore joué un tour ! Tu dois être l'un des hommes les plus riches qui soit à l'heure qu'il est, morveux, amuses-toi !_

_Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques petites choses pour moi : débarrasses le Square Grimmaud du portrait de ma tendre mère. Non je ne suis pas fou, c'est possible de l'enlever en tant que chef de famille. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que franchement, ça m'amusait de la voir s'exciter à chaque fois. Aussi, renvoie Kreattur, cette excuse d'elfe est plus malsain que Voldy lui-même. Et par pitié, refais la déco !_

_Ensuite je voudrais que tu remettes les noms de Nymphadora et Andromeda sur la tapisserie. Et railles celui de Bellatrix. Mais fais-moi plaisir, fais-le lui savoir ! Je te laisse le choix concernant Narcissa. Pour ce qui est de son fils, ce que j'ai vu de lui ne me plait pas le beaucoup. Mais il est encore jeune, j'espère que son père n'a pas totalement abimer son âme._

_C'est tout ce que je te demanderais de faire. Ah non, j'oubliais. Trouves-toi un beau jeune homme, épouses-le et laisse parler tes instincts de male ! Comment je sais que tu préfères les étalons aux talons hauts ? Mon pauvre petit, Ginny te bavait dessus et tu ne le remarquais même pas. Ça pourrait être parce que tu la considères comme ta petite sœur, mais aucune fille ne t'attirait. C'était facile de comprendre._

_Bon gamin, il est temps pour moi de fermer cette parenthèse et, comme dirait Dumbledore, partir pour mon dernier voyage !_

_Prends-soin de ton sale gosse._

_Sirius._

- Donc… tu préfères les hommes ? demanda Drago l'air de rien.

Harry se sentit rougir mais ancra son regard dans l'océan gris.

- De toutes les informations données dans cette lettre, c'est la seule chose que tu retiens ? demanda le brun amusé.

- J'ai tendance à ne retenir que l'important.

- Je vois. Et savoir que je vais rayer ta tante de la généalogie des Black ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ?

- Bellatrix Lestranges est folle. Elle était déjà bien endommagée avant d'aller à Azkaban. Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées avec son séjour. Pour être franc je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Cette femme n'a en tete que son cher maitre. Qu'elle aille pourir en enfer.

- Charmant. Et pour ta mère ?

- Fais ce qui te sembleras juste, répondit doucement le jeune homme. On passe à la suivante ?

Harry hocha la tete pour la centième fois ce jour-là, et ouvrit la lettre de sa mère.

_Mon chéri,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Et je suis désolée de ne pas te voir grandir. Tu es tellement beau mon ange, tu es le portrait craché de ton père. Mais je suppose que l'on doit souvent te le dire. Heureusement, tu as mes yeux. Sinon je douterais que je t'ai vraiment enfanté._

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Dans ces temps troublés, t'avoir avec moi c'est comme un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, dans nos vies à tous. Tu es tellement plein d'énergie, tu aimes sautiller partout et ton rire, Merlin, ton rire est la plus belle musique qui soit au monde. Je t'aime Jamie, je t'aime comme jamais. Ton père en est jaloux d'ailleurs._

_Je voudrais parler de Severus avec toi. Je l'ai désigné comme deuxième parrain à l'insu de tous. Severus et moi étions amis. Il vivait dans le même quartier que moi et il m'a appris en premier à propos de la magie. On s'entendait bien lui et moi. Même à Poudlard il m'aidait. Notre amitié ne plaisait pas à tous. Mais ensuite, il a fait une connerie et nous nous sommes éloignés._

_Mais malgré ces démons, Severus est un homme bien. Je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi. Et puis ça ne devrait pas trop être dur pour lui de supporter Sirius, la tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là se sent à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Avec eux comme tuteur, mon petit lion, je ne doute pas que tu deviendras un homme intègre._

_En aucun cas tu ne devras etre sous la tutelle d'autres personnes qu'eux. Surtout pas ta tante Pétunia. Cette femme est bouffée par la jalousie et la haine. Elle ne supportait pas que je sois une sorcière et pas elle. Pauvre femme aigrie. J'espère de tout cœur que tu n'auras jamais rien à voir avec elle et sa famille._

_Je te souhaite tout e bonheur du monde, mon fils. J'espère que tu trouveras l'amour et que tu fonderas une famille à toi._

_Surtout n'oublies jamais que nous t'aimons ton père et moi._

_Avec amour,_

_Maman._

Malgré lui, une larme coula sur ses joues. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son chemin, un doigt d'une blancheur immaculée l'effaça.

- Elle m'avait l'air d'être une femme très bien Harry.

- J'aurais aimé la connaitre, souffla le jeune brun.

- Je suis sure qu'elle te regarde quelque part là-haut.

- Tu crois au paradis Drago ?

- Je crois au salut des âmes innocentes.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment.

- Merci Dray.

- De rien Jamie.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'Harry ne se lève.

- Le couvre-feu est dans bientôt. On devrait y aller.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas. Il s'approcha du serpentard et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en soufflant un « bonne nuit ». Il retourna vers la porte mais avant de partir, il lança :

- Gris, les yeux gris me font définitivement fondre.


	10. Chapter 10: Douce revanche

**Salut les amis !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en période d'examens, je ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver le temps d'écrire. Mais j'ai fini maintenant (yay!) et j'espère pouvoir poster le plus possible pour me rattraper. Je sais que je suis censée publier chaque vendredi mais maintenant je posterais un peu en désordre ^^'**

**Alors le chapitre qui suit est un peu une sorte d'outsider, je voulais faire un mini break dans l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Aussi je voulais vous demander, y'en a-t-il qui jouent à Pottermore ici ? Une lectrice m'en avait parlé et j'ai fini par craquer et m'inscrire ^^**

**Aussi, simple question qui a rien à voir avec l'univers potterien, y'a-t-il des fans de Kpop parmi mes lectrices ? :)**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**xoxo !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Douce revanche<span>

Halloween approchait à grand pas, pour tout vous dire on était la veille du fameux 31 octobre. Pendant les dix derniers jours, Harry Potter avait joué à cache-cache. Avec le professeur de potions le plus aim…euh je veux dire détester des trois quarts de la population estudiantine. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fidèle à sa carte des maraudeurs pour éviter Snape. Ce dernier semblait vouloir absolument lui parler et Harry en fut encore plus heureux d'avoir décidé d'arrêter les potions. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour éviter de penser au fait que Snape était son parrain et surtout qu'il avait un truc pour sa mère. Ce faisant, il omettait la partie de la lettre de sa mère dans laquelle elle évoquait la tension sexuelle entre Snape et Sirius. Mais que voulez-vous, les blonds n'ont pas le monopole de la bêtise.

De plus, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout aider par ses amis. William se fichait bien de sa gueule et Drago, lui, eh bien il le torturait de façon différente. De façon délicieusement différente.

Depuis son aveu masqué dans la salle sur demande, Drago semblait avoir oublié toutes inhibitions. Il se lâchait complètement. Oui, lâchait était le mot adéquat. Mais bien entendu il se lâchait de façon Malfoy, pas de débordement qui pourrait ternir son image, merci bien. Non c'était plus dans la discrétion. Un souffle dans le cou, un frôlement _anodin_ des mains et une fois Harry aurait juré qu'il lui avait fait su pied. Et ça rendait Potter junior complètement dingue. Si le serpentard continuait comme ça, Harry ne donnait pas cher de ses jolies petites fesses. Il risquerait d'avoir du mal à s'assoir pour des _mois_. Mais Harry avait tenu dix jours. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir en faire plus.

Harry était en mission, une mission personnelle. Il suivait un certain blond dans les couloirs du château. Drago, parce que c'était lui, marchait sans but précis, un samedi après-midi. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la forme qui le suivait comme une ombre. Drago se dirigeait vers une partie de château qui était très peu fréquentée, voire même complètement abandonnée, mais que les elfes de maison gardaient tout de même en bon état. Mais Drago semblait savoir où il allait, n'hésitant pas lorsqu'il devait tourner dans les couloirs. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un tableau qui semblait banal mais qui représentait des blaireaux. Drago murmura quelque chose et le portrait sembla trembler un instant avant de redevenir normal. Harry cru que rien ne s'était passé mais il retint un hoquet de surprise quand il vit Drago passer littéralement à travers le portrait. Il resta quelques instants interloqué avant de s'approcher à pas de loups. Il passa prudemment les doigts sur la surface du tableau mais ce dernier semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Bizarre. Harry hésita un moment à attendre le jeune blond devant le portrait, mais décida que ce ne serait pas très avisé. Il refit donc le chemin inverse, perdu dans ses pensées et en fut brusquement sortit lorsqu'un brun aux yeux carmins lui sauta dessus.

- Aie ! cria-t-il. William, tu as un petit ami désormais, alors évite de me sauter dessus à tout va. Je n'aimerais pas que Theo me refasse le portrait.

- La ferme Potter, le gronda ledit Theo, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Du moment qu'il ne va pas trop loin tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton joli minois.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de la propriété de Malfoy, Theo. Sinon ce sera lui qui te refera le portrait.

- Mais tu seras là pour me protéger, minauda le jeune serpentard.

- Eh je suis toujours là ! Et William dégage de là, continua-t-il en repoussant son ami, tu es lourd. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux de toute façon ?

- Je te veux rien qu'à moi pour les trois prochains jours.

- Quoi ?

- Mais pas dans ce sens-là crétin, j'ai un petit ami je te signale !

- Gné ? fut tout ce que put dire le pauvre Harry, complètement paumé.

Theo le regarda en riant.

- Harry, ce que ce grand idiot essaie de te dire c'est qu'il a une surprise pour toi. Mais vous devrez être dans le monde moldu pour cela. Vu qu'Halloween tombe demain, on a un weekend prolongé et William a réussi à vous obtenir une permission pour sortir de Poudlard.

- Hm. Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va aller faire dans le monde moldu ?

- Rendre visite à ta charmante famille, répondit William avec un sourire immense aux lèvres. Harry lui ne vit que l'éclat de malice qui passa dans ses yeux. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Oh ça allait être les meilleurs trois jours qui soient !

* * *

><p>- Bien tu te souviens de l'histoire ? lui demanda William pour la énième fois.<p>

- Je suis l'héritier de la famille Potter. La famille derrière les célèbres chaines d'hôtels Hilton, Wyatt, Ritz et autres. On possède aussi de nombreux parcs d'attraction. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune et j'ai grandi avec ma tante. Mais depuis mes 11 ans je fréquente le pensionnat de Saint Georges, un pensionnat réservé aux personnes riches _et_ intelligentes. Mes parents m'y avaient inscrit depuis ma naissance. Ils avaient aussi signé des papiers pour que je devienne émancipé dès mes 16 ans, que j'ai eu en juillet dernier.

- Bien, lui répondit William avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de St Georges ? Et si quelqu'un décidait de vérifier ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. L'institut St Georges existe bel et bien. C'est la couverture de Poudlard dans le monde moldu. De nombreux sorciers travaillent hors de la communauté sorcière et ils ont besoin de donner des preuves de leur éducation. Pour le commun des mortels, St Georges est une école d'élite.

- Et j'ai rendez-vous pour interview envers la chaine nationale parce que…

- Je me suis permis de faire de nombreuses actions de charité en ton nom. Cela a attiré pas mal l'attention et les gens aimeraient rencontrer leur bienfaiteur. Alors pendant les trois prochains jours, tu seras le parfait héritier. Les Dursley vont voir cela à la télé et auront du mal à l'expliquer, tout le monde sait qu'ils racontaient que tu allais à St Brutus. Ça ne va pas faire joli pour leur réputation. J'aurais bien aussi mis en évidence les maltraitances qu'ils te faisaient subir mais…

- Fais-le. Les Dursley adorent leur normalité. Voyons voir où le fait de maltraiter un enfant se situe sur l'échelle de la normalité.

- Tu en es sur ?

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, surgelé dans mon cas.

Un sourire identique, typiquement serpentard pris forme sur leurs lèvres. Le silence tomba dans la limousine qui les conduisait vers les studios de BBC News. Le destin des Dursley était scellé.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry en ressortait un sourire aux lèvres. Tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes. La journaliste avait été affectée par l'histoire du pauvre orphelin qui ne savait rien de ses riches origines parce que son oncle et sa tante censés s'occuper de lui ont fait de sa vie un enfer. Rongés par l'envie et la jalousie. Il ne serait pas difficile d'obtenir des témoignages du voisinage à Privet Drive et des instituteurs à l'école qui témoigneront du fait qu'il était bien trop maigre, bien trop petit, que les vêtements qu'il portait était cinq fois plus grands que lui… Le tout passerait certainement aux informations du soir et dès demain matin, la réputation de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley sera faite. Mais le coup de grâce viendrait le lendemain. Vu que c'était Halloween, les Dursley seraient chez eux ainsi que la charmante tante Marge. Harry allait leur rendre une petite visite. Mais en attendant, une sortie dans les endroits branchés l'attendait.

Harry avait bien pris soin d'arriver à Little Whining à une heure où la plupart du voisinage serait chez lui. Il était dans une Porsche Cayenne bleue électrique avec au volant un William qui ne cachait pas sa joie. Ils arrivèrent devant le 4 Privet Drive peu avant midi. Comme Harry s'y attendait, sa voiture attira l'attention des personnes alentours et la nouvelle de sa présence fit très vite le tour. Il sortit de la voiture en prenant son temps. Il portait un costume Armani gris anthracite par-dessus une chemise blanche. Un trench Burburry complétait la tenue. William vint se placer près de lui, un attaché case sous le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison de son enfance. Arrivés en face, il cogna à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur Pétunia Dursley dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonjour Pétunia, je ne dérange pas j'espère ? J'ai des affaires importantes à discuter avec vous et votre mari.

- Toi ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Comment oses-tu venir ici après toutes ces choses que tu as dites sur nous à la télévision ?

- Choses vraies précisons-le. Allez-vous me laisser entrer ?

- Non !

- Je serais vous je ferais attention Madame Dursley, les voisins vous regardent. Vous n'êtes pas très aimée dans l'Angleterre en ce moment, intervint William, un rictus aux lèvres.

Pétunia pâlit grandement et jeta des coups d'yeux nerveux dans le voisinage avant de se décider à les laisser entrer. Elle les dirigea vers le salon où se trouvaient Dudley, Dursley père et l'adorable tante Marge.

- Garçon ! s'écria Vernon en le voyant. Comment oses-tu te montrer ici après ce que tu nous as fait ?

- Ce que je vous ai fait ? Dites-moi donc Vernon, que vous ais-je fais ?

- Parles moi avec plus de respect sale morveux, rugit tonton.

- Le respect se gagne et se mérite. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous donner des leçons sur l'éthique et la politesse. Je suis là pour affaires. Il y a 3 sujets dont j'aimerais parler avec vous.

- On a rien à y avoir avec des gens comme toi, siffla le gros tas.

- Au moins j'ai eu la politesse de vouloir vous prévenir mais ne vous plaindrez pas lorsque les huissiers viendront frapper chez vous à 16 heures tapantes.

Harry fit mine de tourner les talons et de s'en aller mais la voix de Dudley le retint.

- Les… les huissiers ! Mais pourquoi, que nous veulent-ils ?

- Nous sommes des gens responsables ! Nous n'avons aucun démêlé avec la justice !

- Des personnes responsables qui ont maltraité un enfant qui avait été laissé à leur charge, intervint la voix froide de William. Vous nous détester pour ce que nous sommes, mais chez nous un enfant est sacré. Jamais un nourrisson laissé en nos soins ne seraient passés par ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Vous êtes pires que de la bouse de cheval.

William avait bien pris soin de ne pas préciser ce qu'il entendait par « _des gens comme nous_ » vu que tante Marge était là et qu'elle ne savait pas pour la magie.

- Ce gamin impétueux n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite…

- Je serais vous la fermerais très chère tante Marge, la coupa Harry. Mes parents que vous traitiez de vauriens, mon père que vous accusiez d'être alcoolique… ils avaient plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut et étaient des gens respectables qui travaillaient durs. De toute façon votre tour viendra bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il tourna son regard à nouveau sur son oncle.

- Comme je vous le disais il y a trois points que j'aimerais éclaircir avec vous. Je passerais aux cas de Dudley et de Marjorie plus tard. Vernon, j'ai racheté Grinnings, et j'ai décidé de faire un changement de personnel. Vous êtes viré.

- Quoi ?

- Vernon !

S'exclamèrent en même temps ledit Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

- Deuxièmement, j'ai racheté cette maison et vous étés priés d'être partis pour 16 heures cet après-midi. Vous pourrez passer récupérer vos affaires plus tard mais vous devrez en notifier l'huissier en charge du dossier. Et pour finir, j'ai appris que vous receviez 1000 livres par mois pour vous occuper de moi. Vu la façon dont vous vous occupiez de moi, le juge a décidé que vous devrez me rembourser la totalité de la somme perçue. Là aussi des avocats viendront vous voir pour les modalités de remboursement.

- Comment oses-tu ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ! s'écria Pétunia.

- Ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Vous m'avez fait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant 10 ans, depuis que j'ai 4 ans je vous ais servi d'esclave, vous ne me nourrissiez pas, je portais les vêtements de votre obèse de fils alors que j'étais plus maigre qu'une tige, je portais les mêmes lunettes depuis des années, vous m'ordonniez de ne pas travailler à l'école pour ne pas que les gens se rendent compte d'à quel point votre fils est stupide. D'ailleurs pour en venir à toi Dudley, sache qu'une enquête est menée à ton sujet. Plusieurs enfants du quartier ont porté plainte contre toi pour raquette, et pour avoir vu le dossier monté, ça ne sent pas très bon pour toi.

- Non ! protesta Pétunia.

- Si, continua Harry. Vous devriez être contente Pétunia, vous qui teniez tellement à ce qu'il fasse un régime.

- Mon pauvre Dudlinouchet !

- A en vomir, murmura William.

- Enfin, chère Marge, je serais vous je rentrerais au plus vite chez vous. Il se pourrait qu'au détour d'une conversation avec le procureur, j'ai vaguement laissé échapper que vous possédiez un nombre impressionnant de chiens. Je crois que le nombre excède celui autorisé par la loi. Il se pourrait que vous receviez de la visite dans les jours à venir.

Cette dernière pâlit. Harry lança un dernier regard aux personnes présentes.

- Bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

- Comment as-tu pu ? gémit Pétunia.

- On récolte ce que l'on sème Pétunia Dursley.

* * *

><p>Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit demi-tour et sorti pour toujours du 4 Privet Drive à Little Whining.<p>

Harry était assis devant la fenêtre dans le mini salon de la suite qu'il partageait avec William au dernier étage du Ritz. Il regardait sans vraiment les lumières qui illuminaient Londres. Il se sentait apaisé. Il en avait enfin fini une bonne fois pour avec sa _famille_.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit William s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, la pressa et partit s'assoir en face d'Harry.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Ca va même plus que bien. Je suis ravi de pour voir fermer ce livre de la bibliothèque de ma vie. Merci.

- J'aurais utilisé des méthodes bien plus radicales mais toi et ton coté gryffondor ! fit semblant de se plaindre William.

- Les Dursley ont perdu ce à quoi ils tenaient le plus. Leur réputation. Crois-moi, il n'y avait pas plus drastique pour eux. Mais changeons de sujets. Comment ça se passe avec Theo ?

- Ça se passe…

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Et c'est tout ? pressa-t-il. Pas de grandes déclarations sur à quel point c'est l'homme de ta vie ?

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Un poufsouffle ?

- Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que tu lui portais de l'intérêt tu sais. Je croyais que vous étiez justes amis.

William ne le regarda pas et évita de croiser son regard. Ce fait piqua la curiosité du gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que je rate ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Edward ?

- Pourquoi en viens-tu à la conclusion que je te cache quelque chose ? se défendit William avec un rire nerveux.

- Parce que peu importe la situation tu n'évites jamais de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à lui. En fait la seule et unique fois où tu l'as fait c'était à propos de …

Harry se stoppas là, ouvrant les yeux très grands.

- Est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

- Oui, le coupa William qui se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés contre son torse.

- C'est plus qu'une amourette n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Harry.

- En effet.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

- Est-ce qu'il sait ?

- Non.

- Tu vas devoir lui dire.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre.

- Je ne peux pas non plus lui dire maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Cela fait à peine un mois.

- Mais il faudra bien que tu le lui dises.

- J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Bien.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment.

- Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Et si ça se passait mal ?

- Ca ne se passera pas mal.

- Oui mais…

- Ca ne se passera pas mal.

-…Merci.

Harry l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui, un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Mais sinon, et toi et ton blondinet ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit Harry, faisant semblant de se plonger dans un magazine.

- La belle affaire. Ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Que les autres ne voient rien c'est limite normal vu qu'ils n'ont pas ces yeux-là, dit-il en pointant ses doigts vers ses yeux, mais moi je vois tout. Vos petits gestes furtifs, les regards ambigus…

- Comment est-ce qu'une personne de plus de deux cents ans peut être aussi agaçante et commère ?

- C'est comme cela qu'on m'aime.

- Mais bien sûr, souffla Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Harryyyyyyyyy ! pleurnicha William, dis moiiiiiiii ! Je veux savoir !

- Merlin que tu es agaçant. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'y a pas de grandes évolutions.

- Mais alors pourquoi Malfoy semble différent ?

- Il se pourrait que je lui aie laissé entendre que j'aimais les blonds aux yeux gris.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Ca m'est sorti de la tete.

- Comment est-ce qu'une chose aussi importante a pu te sortir de la tete ?

- Mon cerveau semble effectuer un tri sélectif des choses que je te dis. Désolé c'est automatique, dit-il avec un faux sourire d'excuse.

- Saleté de gamin, bouda William, on leur apprend tout ce qu'ils savent et c'est comme cela qu'ils vous remercient…

Mais déjà Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, songeant à un certain soir dans la salle sur demande avec son blond. Mine de rien, il avait hâte de le revoir.

* * *

><p>- Dégages Potter.<p>

- Quoi mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry interloqué.

- Je t'aie dit de me fiche la paix !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Potter, tu es sourd ou stupide ?

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu m'en veux.

- Très bien, lui répondit son interlocuteur avant de se lever, de le bousculer et de s'en aller.

- Dray… souffla Harry. Et dire que j'étais pressé de rentrer…

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient revenus de Londres le matin même, et en accompagnant William chez les serpents, Theo lui avait appris que Drago travaillait à la bibliothèque et qu'il avait été d'une humeur de chien les 3 derniers jours. Harry c'était précipité au royaume des bouquins pour se faire rembarrer. Il poussa un soupir et sortit du château. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était allé à la clairière. Il prit sa forme animagus et quelques minutes plus tard il y était. Il reprit sa forme humaine et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre qu'il avait métamorphosé quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Stupide Malfoy qui fait la gueule sans aucunes raisons valables, maugréa le jeune homme. Monsieur accueille les gens de façon froide et hautaine. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'enticher d'une personne aussi compliquée ? Dire que je pensais que les choses seraient plus simples en étant gay. Belle connerie. Stupide Malfoy…

- Bonjour jeune Harry, l'interrompit une voix douce.

Surpris, Harry se retourna et se figea en reconnaissant la personne face à lui.

- Echo…


	11. Chapter 11: L'ultime secret de Poudlard

**Hello les coupines ! (Et coupins si coupin il y a)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre. Il ya différent éléments qui y figurent et comme certains l'ont deviné, il s'agit bien d'Echo, toute droit venue de la mythologie grecque ^^**

**J'aimerais juste attirer votre attention sur un fait qui me laisse perplexe: il y a 90 personnes qui sont abonnés à mon histoire mais c'est à peine si j'ai 10 reviews par chapitre. Je me pose des questions. Peut-être que l'histoire ne plait pas à ces personnes ? Et j'ai des reviwers qui étaient là avant mais qui ne commentent plus du tout =(**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'essaierais de poster le cjapitre 12 au plus vite !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : L'ultime secret de Poudlard<span>

- Plusieurs lunes ont passées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, jeune Harry, reprit ladite Echo.

Harry interloqué, la regarda incrédule pendant quelques instants. Echo était une magnifique femme, aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux couleur d'or. Se reprenant, Harry s'inclina légèrement.

- Votre altesse, salua-t-il.

- Oh je t'en prie, laissons ces civilités pour les occasions officielles. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle, se rapprochant de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- A moi aussi. Comment-vous portez-vous ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui, pour la première fois qu'Harry la connaissait, ne brillaient pas de mille feux.

- Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Mon peuple a été extrêmement touché par la tragédie de Septembre dernier.

- Je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre perte. Mais comment les Exterminateurs ont-ils fait pour trouver la route vers Nymphéa ? Et surtout à cette période sensible ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un nous ait trahit. Une personne à qui nous avions confié le secret de nos terres nous a vendu au Lord Noir, répondit-elle tristement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible. Comment peut-on être aussi méchant ?

- Le monde est empli de personnes aux cœurs aussi bien noirs que purs, jeune Harry, toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là, dit-elle en tirant une sacoche de sa poche, qu'elle mit dans les mains d'Harry. Je pense que cela te revient, reprit-elle ensuite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry curieux en l'ouvrant. Une magnifique émeraude en tomba. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Echo.

- Je suis sure qu'elle aurait aimé que tu l'aie. Elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais et je suis sure que tu protègeras ce bijou et que tu en prendras soin.

Harry, faisant fi de toutes convenances, se leva et pris Echo dans ses bras.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- De rien jeune Harry, lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant doucement. Je suis venue pour te remettre cette émeraude et aussi pour te dire au revoir.

- Au revoir ?

- Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai décidé que Nymphéa disparaitra pendant un moment. Ce sera la première fois depuis sa création qu'on en arrive là. Tous les chemins menant à Nymphéa seront introuvables et toutes les personnes sachant comment s'y rendre verront leur mémoire scellée.

- Oh. Je comprends je suppose. Et ça va durer longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra. Mais sache que tu seras un des premiers au courant lorsque les choses reviendront à la normale.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, et cette fois-ci ce fus Echo qui le pris dans ses bras.

- Prends-soin de toi, jeune homme. Et sache que Nymphéa sera derrière toi le moment venu.

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de littéralement s'évaporer dans une brise. Harry ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Il baissa ensuite la tete et regarda la pierre dans sa main, flamboyante dans le pale soleil automnal.

Cette pierre était un souvenir extrêmement important d'Alizée. En effet, les nymphes avaient une vie plutôt longue, plusieurs centaines (voire même milliers) d'années. Et à chaque décès, une pierre précieuse apparaissait dans le Baobab central, le tronc originel, celui duquel selon la légende, serait sortie la première nymphe. Une pierre pour chaque décès. Ce qu'Harry avait dans ses mains étaient la pierre représentant Alizée. C'était un immense honneur qui lui était fait car de mémoire d'homme, jamais une pierre n'avait été offerte à une personne n'appartenant pas à la famille des nymphes.

Harry soupira puis glissa la pierre dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il rentra au château et en se baladant dans les couloirs il tomba sur Hermione, Ron et Ginny. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, rien qu'entre eux, depuis des semaines. Une espèce de statu quo c'était mis en place entre eux et ils s'ignoraient purement. Harry se tendit imperceptiblement lorsque son regard croisa celui de ses anciens amis.

- Bonjour Harry ! le salua Ginny enjoué, causant ainsi un haussement de sourcil de la part du jeune Potter.

- Ginny… Ron, Hermione, rajouta-t-il poliment en leur adressant un geste de la tete.

- Harry, le salua Hermione tandis que Ron gardait le silence.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules et s'apprêta à les dépasser lorsque Ginny le saisit par le bras.

- Harry, où vas-tu ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton atrocement mielleux.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, désolé.

Il voulut reprendre son chemin mais la voix de Ron le figea.

- Comme si il trainait encore avec nous les gryffondors. Il préfère les vils serpents, frayer avec les mangemorts qui ne se gêneront pas pour lui tourner le dos.

Harry serra les points et se retourna vers Ron, le fusillant du regard.

- « Qui ne vont pas se gêner pour me tourner le dos » tu dis Ron ? Eh bien au moins j'aurais de l'expérience vu le nombre de fois où tu l'as fait, tu ne crois pas ? Ou alors je devrais te rafraîchir la mémoire ? La deuxième année ça te dis quelque chose ? Ou encore la quatrième ? Et toutes ces fois où tu m'as jalousé parce que je suis célèbre et riche ? Je ne vais certainement pas me dépayser chez les serpentards vu tout ce que j'ai déjà subi avec toi.

- Ne me compare pas à eux ! gronda Ron.

- Quoi tu veux nier tes actions maintenant Ron ? C'est très serpentard comme caractéristique ça, se moqua Harry.

Il eut à peine finit que Ron se jeta sur lui. Harry le repoussa d'un coup de pied et se releva en vitesse au moment où Ron tirait sa baguette et la pointait vers lui. Il murmura un _Protego _informulé qui apparut sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Eh bien, commenta-il la voix trainante, tu en as toujours rêver n'est-ce pas Ron ? Te mesurer à moi, prouver ta valeur.

- La ferme, cracha Ron. Tu n'es rien Harry, juste un gamin qu'on a porté sur un piédestal. Tu ne vaux rien !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Autant d'amertume de la part de son ancien meilleur ami le surprenait.

- Eh bien je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nos chemins se soient séparés, hein Ron ? Vu l'estime que tu me portes.

Harry regarda ensuite Hermione qui détourna le regard. Oui c'était vraiment fini cette fois-ci.

- Une dernière chose Weasley, attaques-moi encore une fois, et je te montrerais à quel point je ne vaux rien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se retourna et repris son chemin mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par trois cris distincts :

- _Expedimenta_ !

- _Protego_ !

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Tout se passa très vite, Harry se sentit pousser vers le mur. Il se cogna légèrement la tete et grogna la tete. Il leva ensuite les yeux et fut surpris de voir Ron, Hermione, Ginny et…Snape ?

- Monsieur Weasley, commença le professeur de potions, alors comme ça on attaque des élèves dans les couloirs ? Ce sera 100 points en moins pour gryffondor et vous êtes en retenue avec moi pour les deux prochains mois. Ceci bien entendue, est ma punition personnelle. Votre directrice de maison est libre d'en rajouter. Suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau du directeur, tous autant que vous êtes !

Harry se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il se retint de justesse de grommeler. Cette journée commençait mal, vraiment mal. Entre Drago qui le boudait, la visite de la souveraine de Nymphéa et maintenant Ron qui l'attaquait…Il suivit à contre cœur tout le monde vers le bureau du directeur.

- Severus, un problème ? demanda ce dernier quand il les vit apparaitre.

- Monsieur Weasley ici présent a trouvé amusant d'attaquer Potter dans les couloirs, pendant que ce dernier avait le dos tourné.

- Vraiment ? demanda le directeur surpris. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry souffla, agacé.

- Pas besoin directeur. Utilisez la légilimencie sur moi, qu'on en finisse ! siffla-t-il.

Snape, Hermione, Ginny et Dumbledore le regardèrent choqués, tandis que Ron avait l'air perdu.

- Potter, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous demandez ? s'enquit Snape.

- Je suis en pleine possession de mes facultés intellectuelles, je vous rassure.

- Harry, Lady Scarlett…commença le directeur.

- Comprendra très bien, le coupa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui pâlit en se rappelant le lien qui existait entre leur professeur de DCFM et Harry.

- Bien.

Harry baissa légèrement ses barrières tout en protégeant ses pensées les plus précieuses et laissa le directeur voir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Quand ce fut terminé, il s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce. Mais Snape le rattrapa quand il fut quelque mètre plus loin.

- Potter, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Il faut qu'on discute.

- Est-ce que cela a à y avoir avec mon parcours scolaire professeur ? s'enquit poliment Harry, qui voyait bien ou Snape voulait en venir.

- Non mais…

- Alors vous m'excuserez professeur, mais j'ai des devoirs en retard. Bonne journée.

Il accéléra et s'éloigna de Snape.

- Vous ne pourrez pas éviter cette conversation bien longtemps Potter ! lui cria Snape.

Non mais il allait l'éviter le plus longtemps possible, pensa Harry. Il traina dans les couloirs et fut surpris quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en face des toilettes des filles au troisième étage. Il regarda de gauche à droite et poussa la porte. Les toilettes avaient toujours l'air abandonné.

- Je suppose que Mimi Geignarde est toujours dans les parages, murmura pour lui-même le jeune homme. Il avança jusqu'au lavabo avec un serpent forgé dessus et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il siffla « ouvres-toi ». Le passage menant vers la Chambre des secrets s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

- Toujours aussi propre, commenta sarcastiquement Harry.

Il s'apprêta à descendre mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

- D'après ce que j'en sais, Salazar Serpentard était une personne propre sur lui. Ça m'étonnerait que pour descendre dans sa pièce secrète il doive glisser. Il y a certainement du ajouter un mécanisme pour pouvoir monter et descendre tranquillement…

Harry se tapota le menton pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une solution plausible.

- J'ai bien une idée, reprit-il pour lui-même, mais je me dis que c'est tellement évident que… Ah qui ne tente rien n'a rien, « escalier » siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Au début rien ne passa et Harry se traita d'idiot mais à sa grande surprise, une lueur apparue et des torches s'enflammèrent jusqu'au fond du tunnel. Ensuite, des pierres formant les parois, se dégrafèrent et se positionnèrent pour créer un escalier.

- Un double mur, ingénieux Salazar. Maintenant espérons que le tout tienne.

Il entama précautionneusement sa descente dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard. Des souvenirs pas très joyeux lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il les poussa de côté. Finalement, il déboucha dans la Chambre en elle-même. Le cadavre du basilic était toujours là et, étonnamment, bien conservé.

- Je me demande vraiment où est-ce que Serpentard a trouvé ce truc… Faut vraiment être timbré pour laisser trainer une chose pareille dans une école pleine d'enfants. Non mais je vous jure…

Harry entreprit ensuite une exploration de la Chambre. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, il était plutôt pressé. Harry découvrit que la chambre, en plus de l'espèce d'antichambre où reposait maintenant la bête, il y a avait de nombreuses salles. D'après l'odeur et les résidus, c'étaient des salles où des potions avaient été faites. En même temps, Salazar était un maitre de potions. Et pour prouver cela, Harry trouva aussi des livres de potions avec des annotations personnelles dudit Serpentard.

- Merlin, ces bouquins doivent valoir une fortune ! Si je n'étais pas déjà l'homme le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne, je serais placé en bonne position dans le classement rien par ce que je tiens là. Je devrais peut-être les ramener à l'Antre pendant les vacances de noël… Bah, je verrais en tant voulu !

Il continua à regarder dans chaque pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une pièce beaucoup plus petite que les autres et qui était camouflée derrière une tapisserie. En fait, elle avait la taille d'un placard. Mais il y avait un escalier en colimaçon dans un coin.

- Il avait un truc pour les escaliers celui-là… grommela le jeune homme avant de poser son pied sur la première marche, idiotie gryffondorienne oblige. Il fut désarçonné lorsque les marches se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes, le menant dans une destination inconnue.

_Génial Harry, dans quelle merde est-ce que tu t'es encore fichu ?_ pensa-t-il en jurant. Les escaliers arrivèrent enfin tout en haut et une porte glissa devant lui. Il en sorti et se retrouva dans une salle de bain luxueuse et aux couleurs vert et argent.

- C'est quoi son tripe avec les salles de bains, les escaliers et les salles secrètes ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas cet homme.

Tout en marmonnant sur des fondateurs excentriques et ayant la folie des grandeurs, Harry explora la salle de bain en question. Une baignoire en or massif incrustée d'émeraudes attira le plus son attention.

- Prétentieux…

De grands miroirs occupaient toute une partie du mur de gauche, la baignoire elle se trouvait au centre de la pièce et de nombreux rangements occupaient le reste de l'espace. Mais Harry était plus intéressé par la porte à double battants qui lui faisait face. Il s'en approcha doucement et poussa les battants. Il entra dans l'une des chambres les plus majestueuses qu'il lui ait jamais été l'occasion de voir. Un grand lit à baladin King size occupait une grande partie de la pièce, collée à un mur se trouvait une table en bois massif et aux motifs dorés. D'un autre coté se tenait une immense armoire, aussi en bois massif et motifs dorés. De riches tentures décoraient le reste des murs. De hautes fenêtres, occupaient le dernier mur, elles étaient encadrées par des rideaux d'un vert profond. Harry s'en approcha et un coup d'œil lui suffit pour situer cette pièce. De là, où il se tenait, il voyait parfaitement le terrain de quidditch. Il avisa une autre porte et l'emprunta. Il se retrouva dans une antichambre avec de nombreux fauteuils et une table basse. Ici aussi, les couleurs vert et argent étaient largement dominantes. Les mêmes rideaux décoraient les fenêtres et le mobilier semblait du plus chic.

- Il n'avait pas des gouts de chiotte le Salazar, commenta Harry.

Il vit une nouvelle porte et se demanda un instant si chaque porte menait à une pièce qui en mènerait à une autre et ainsi de suite. Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il déboucha sur ce qui semblait être un grand salon. Des fauteuils, causeuses et tables prenaient place un peu partout mais de façon harmonieuse. Ce qui le surpris c'est dans cette pièce, il n'y avait pas de vert. Les meubles étaient dans des tons crème et les murs d'un joli blanc cassé. Il y avait cependant un peu d'argent, d'or et bleu. Harry remarqua, cette fois encore, des portes. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'est que sur chaque porte se trouvait un emblème différent : un blaireau, un lion, un aigle et, il se retourna pour vérifier sur la porte donnant sur la pièce d'où il venait, un serpent. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit où il se trouvait.

- Par la barbe blanche de Merlin, murmura-t-il sous le choc, ce sont les appartements des fondateurs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ? le surprit une voix tout sauf chaleureuse.

- Dray ? demanda Harry, surprit en se retournant. Comment es-tu entré ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, lui répondit d'un ton neutre le jeune blond. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était beau lorsqu'il était contrarié. Mais le ton de la voix de son vis-à-vis lui fit comprendre que ce dernier lui en voulait toujours.

- Je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard, mais à t'entendre tu serais un habitué des lieux, je me trompe ?

Le serpentard ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser avant de se détourner et de se placer devant une fenêtre, dos au gryffondor. Ledit gryffondor soupira.

- Drago, tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il après un moment de silence. Je suis rentré ce matin et toi tu me bats froid depuis. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le serpentard ne répondit pas. Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se rapprocha lentement du serpentard et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se serra contre lui et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il sentit Drago se tendre mais ce dernier ne le repoussa pas.

- Dray, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je ne pourrais pas arranger les choses.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Dépité, Harry s'apprêta à laisser tomber mais les bras de Drago le retinrent.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda finalement le serpentard.

- Pardon ?

- Ces trois derniers jours, où étais-tu ? insista l'héritier Malfoy.

- Dans le monde moldu. Je pensais que Theo te l'avais dit ?

- Que faisiez-vous tous seuls dans le monde moldu ?

- William m'aide à gérer des affaires de famille, répondit Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de partir rien que tous les deux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'en veux d'être partir tout seul avec William ? C'est ridicule voyons, William sort avec Theodore !

- Et il y a un truc entre vous.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide Harry. La façon dont vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre. Là où d'autres voient de la simple amitié, moi je vois un lien plus profond que ça.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Tu es… très perceptif, dit-il finalement. Il sentit Drago se crisper dans ses bras. Mais, reprit-il, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. Juste une amitié fusionnelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus entre vous deux ? Je veux dire, il est très beau et vous formeriez un couple superbe, murmura Drago.

- C'est vrai mais il y a deux variables non négligeables : nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre et surtout, j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Sur ces paroles, il retourna Drago dans ses bras afin qu'ils soient face à face, il prend ensuite le visage du blond en coupe et, ne le lâchant pas du regard, il se baissa lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.


	12. Chapter 12: A coeurs ouverts

**Hello à vous chères lectrices !**

**Wow j'ai vraiment mis du temps à posté ce chapitre xD**

**J'espère que mon absence ne vous pas a pas empêcher de continuer à aimer mon histoire !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : A cœurs ouverts.<span>

Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient d'une douceur de soie, quoique légèrement froides. Drago sembla surprit par l'action d'Harry mais très vite il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la vague de douceur qui le prit. Il agrippa la chemise de son compagnon et soupira légèrement. Ce faisant, il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, donnant ainsi accès à la langue mutine qui en quémandait le passage. Et là, la vague de douceur se transforma en pure vague de plaisir. Un autre soupir se fit entendre mais, franchement, il était impossible de dire de qui il venait.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais par manque d'air, ils finirent par se séparer. Harry baissa ses bras et enserra Drago par la taille. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front jeune blond puis colla son front au sien, son regard scrutant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Drago finit par ouvrir les yeux, et son océan d'argent plongea dans une forêt émeraude. Un sourire légèrement niais apparu sur ses lèvres.

- C'est une façon plutôt déloyale de gagner un argument monsieur Potter, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Du moment que ça marche, réplica ledit Potter.

- Du moment que tu n'emploies cette méthode qu'avec moi…

- Il ne peut en être autrement, sourit Harry.

Il finit par se séparer, à contre cœur, de Drago et regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

- Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?

- Par pur hasard. Je me baladais dans le château et j'ai vu un elfe y pénétrer par la tapisserie. J'ai mémorisé la formule et je suis revenu explorer.

- C'était quand ?

- Oh, en quatrième année.

Harry siffla longuement.

- Et tu ne t'en aies pas vanté ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Je veux dire, Drago Malfoy découvre les appartements des Fondateurs mais ne cherche pas la reconnaissance de tous ?

Drago fit une moue ennuyée.

- Je sais bien que j'étais un gamin ennuyeux à l'époque, mais même moi j'avais besoin d'un endroit où pouvoir échapper à la pression d'être l'héritier Malfoy.

Il partit s'asseoir sur un sofa puis tapota la place libre à ses côtés.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tete sur le côté.

Harry ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers lui. Il s'assit à la place désignée mais au lieu de rester en position assise, il s'allongea, sa tete se retrouvant les genoux du serpentard. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

- Ca va, tu ne te gênes pas ? C'est confortable ?

- Oui merci, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Gryffondor, murmura Drago, comme si c'était la pire insulte qui soit… quoique pour lui ça l'était certainement.

- Hey ! protesta Harry en boudant, ce qui causa le rire de son ami.

Finalement Drago sembla décider qu'Harry pouvait rester là vu qu'il se mit à jouer avec les mèches folles qui étaient amassées sur la tete du jeune brun. Ils restèrent dans un silence relativement confortable avant que Drago ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Depuis tout petit, on m'a lobotomisé le cerveau sur la pureté de la race et la position des Malfoy dans la société. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard en me croyant au-dessus de tout et de tous. Je pensais que de par mon nom, les choses m'étaient dues. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dumbledore, Severus et toi.

- Moi ?

- Tu me volais la vedette, expliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Je devais être le plus populaire, mais tu étais Harry Potter. Populaire devait être ton deuxième nom. Severus malgré son favoritisme en vue de tous, s'arrangeait pour me remettre les pendules à l'heure dans son bureau et Dumbledore, eh bien il n'a jamais porté les Malfoy dans son cœur. Et avec raison quand on voit les deux Malfoy qui m'ont précédé : Abraxas était un connard sadique et Lucius est un imbécile imbu de lui-même.

Harry le regarda surpris.

- Je ne suis plus aussi aveugle tu sais, lui dit Drago en remarquant sa réaction. J'ai commencé à me rendre compte que mon père n'en avais rien à foutre de moi, que la pureté de sang était une pure connerie – Granger en est la preuve – et que je ne voulais surtout pas lui ressembler. Et j'ai été horriblement déçu et dégouté par mon père lorsque j'ai vu comment il réagit face au Seigneur des ténèbres. Il devient un objet, une petite chose apeurée, une bête marquée au bras comme un animal. Elle est où la fierté Malfoy dans ce cas-là ? Les Malfoy ne sont dirigés par personne. Mon père à oublier les propres leçons qu'il me répétait quand j'étais petit. J'ai énormément de fierté et d'amour propre, merci bien. S'agenouiller devant une personne qui n'est pas Merlin est une honte et une disgrâce. Je vaux plus que ça.

- Et même plus encore, dit Harry en souriant.

- Evidemment, confirma Drago d'un ton hautain.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais besoin d'un coin à toi…

- Hm. Tout simplement parce que je devais garder la face, continuer à faire comme si j'adorais être la copie conforme de Lucius Malfoy. Beurk. Mais dans cette salle au moins je pouvais faire tomber le masque et souffler un peu avant de reprendre mon rôle.

Un nouveau silence pris place dans la pièce. Puis Harry le brisa.

- Tu es différent cette année. Tu ne joues plus ton rôle n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. J'en ai eu marre. Et le fait que tu aies envoyé Lucius à Azkaban m'aide beaucoup. Le ministère l'a destitué de tous ses privilèges. Je suis maintenant la personne en charge. Et vu que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai pris mes précautions. J'ai réduit le nombre de personnes qui m'entourent et j'ai envoyé ma mère à l'étranger. Dans toute cette histoire, les Malfoy sont désormais neutres.

- Wow… je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça un jour.

- Je te rassure, je n'aurais jamais cru _dire _ça un jour.

Ils rigolèrent un moment, puis Drago se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit et répondit au baiser. Celui-ci était différent du premier, il était joueur et léger. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau et ils se sourirent. Ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, savourant juste leurs premiers instants à deux.

Au moment du diner, un Harry plutôt de bonne humeur fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Son immense sourire ne passa pas inaperçu et tout le monde se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre le gryffondor aussi heureux. Harry, comme d'habitude ne se préoccupa pas de l'attention qu'il recevait et fit son chemin vers la table des gryffondors. Il prit place entre Dean et Seamus, en face de Neville. C'était devenu son nouveau poste depuis qu'il ne parlait plus avec Hermione et l'autre Weasley. Et franchement, il s'amusait beaucoup plus avec les autres membres de son dortoir qu'avant. Là, pas d'Hermione pour sermonner à tout bout de champs, pas de Ron pour faire preuve d'idiotie complète et surtout, ses amis ci avaient des manières à table ! Il refréna un tremblement en pensant à Ron et sa façon de manger. Cela devrait être interdit. Et il y avait aussi un avantage particulier à sa nouvelle place, il était juste en face de Drago. Son petit-ami. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas sur de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Et il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il l'avait enfin à lui et qu'il était stupidement heureux.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et ses amis qui le regardaient depuis un moment, ne purent que sourire aussi. C'était bien de voir Harry aussi content, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion.

- Ben alors petit Potter, tu as mangé de la banane ou quoi ? le questionna Dean en le poussant légèrement.

- Gné ? fit stupidement Harry, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Oh je connais ce regard ! enchérit Seamus. P'tit Potty est amoureux !

Toutes les personnes dans un rayon de 5 mètres ayant entendues la douce voix de Seamus stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements et se mirent à le fixer. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Seamus.

- Oh ne me la fait pas à moi ! insista le jeune irlandais. Si tu voyais ton visage là tout de suite ! Tu as cette espèce d'aura de bonheur pur qu'ont les personnes amoureuses. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je qualifierais ça de niais à en pleurer.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire avant de reprendre son repas. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que de nombreuses messes basses prennent place sur la table des gryffondors puis gagna petit à petit les autres maisons : poufsouffle, serdaigle et enfin serpentard. Sentant un regard particulièrement perçant sur lui, Harry leva la tete et son regard se retrouva directement prisonnier de celui du prince serpentard. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil auquel Harry répondit juste en souriant légèrement et en haussant les épaules avant de se replonger dans son repas. Neville qui avait suivi l'action le regarda avec les yeux très grands.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-il simplement, fixant Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je viens de voir ce que je viens de voir ? questionna-t-il.

Harry le fixa à son tour.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Le serpent a charmé le lion.

Harry lui sourit avant de retourner à nouveau vers son plat. C'était tout ce que Neville désirait pour confirmation. Il sourit à son tour avant de reprendre son repas, laissant Dean et Seamus dans le flou total.

Après le repas, Harry fit son chemin vers la tour gryffondor lorsque sa trajectoire fut barrée par une chevelure rousse. Harry grogna avant de s'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans une autre aile du château, deux serpents étaient assis et se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre.<p>

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a finalement ? demanda un.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Trésor, je te connais tu sais. Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. J'aimerais que tu me le dises.

L'autre soupira légèrement puis se retourna et lui fit face.

- J'ai un truc à te dire. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre et je suis mort de trouille.

- A ce point-là ?

- Et plus encore.

- William, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

William soupira longuement puis se leva et se mis à faire les cents pas devant un Theodore Nott de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je suis né le 19 juillet 1778 à Madrid. Mon père était un marquis de la noblesse espagnole et ma mère était…est un vampire. Ce qui fait de moi un demi-vampire. J'ai arrêté de vieillir une fois que j'ai atteint l'âge de 21 ans.

- Et… ?

- Comment ça 'et' ? Je viens de t'apprendre que je suis un vampire ! Eh oh, buveur de sang, créature maléfique et tout le bla bla…

- Rectification, tu viens de me dire que tu es un vampire. Tu ne me l'apprends pas. Je le savais déjà.

…

- Quoi ?

- Franchement William pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? J'ai un cerveau au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et je sais très bien m'en servir. De plus j'ai une très bonne vue. Tu dégages quelque chose qui m'a intrigué dès le départ. Il m'a suffi de creuser suffisamment pour avoir la réponse à mes questions.

- Et ça ne te gênes pas ? insista William.

- Ca devrait ? le contrat Theo.

- Je viens tout de même de te dire que je ne suis pas totalement humain !

- Et je m'en fiche comme de ma première baguette ! Will, ça ne change rien. Tu étais déjà un vampire quand les choses ont commencé nous et tu le resteras même si un jour ça finit entre nous…

- Tu veux que ça finisse ? demanda William, paniqué.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais soyons réalistes, les histoires d'école ne durent pas souvent. Je ne fais qu'une hypothèse et… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par demander Theodore, intrigué par le comportement de son amant.

- Je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, les vampires sont souvent destinés à finir seuls, de par leur nature. Mais cela peut être évité si le vampire concerné rencontre son compagnon.

- Son compagnon ? Comment cela ?

- Un vampire peut avoir plusieurs relations dans sa vie mais ne pourra se lier qu'à une seule personne. Cette personne est appelée un calice. Une fois que le vampire a trouvé son calice, il sera lié à vie à cette personne. C'est un peu comme la relation entre un veela et son compagnon. En deux cents ans, j'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes mais jamais je n'ai rencontré celle faite pour moi. Mais ça c'était avant que je te rencontre.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté du château, Harry réfléchissait à comment se débarrasser de la sangsue rousse en face de lui.<p>

- Harry, minauda Ginny, j'ai entendu la rumeur tu sais. Je le savais que tu t'en rendrais compte un jour ou l'autre. Le lien qui nous unit est plus fort que tout. Et je voulais te dire que moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

- Ginny, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? grogna Harry.

- De ce qui s'est passé au diner bien sûr ! Je le savais que tu étais amoureux de moi !

Harry haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis s'adossa contre le mur du couloir.

- Vraiment ? commenta-t-il.

Ginny hocha frénétiquement la tete.

- Eh bien je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, Ginevra Weasley, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais.

- Ne dis pas ça ! cria la rouquine. On est fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Ginevra, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre. Le roux, très peu pour moi. Et pour info, bien que je te l'aie déjà dit, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me plait et nous sommes ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Il va falloir dire adieu à tes petits rêves de gamine et passer à autre chose Ginevra.

- Mais Harry…

- Non. C'est la dernière fois que j'aurais cette conversation avec toi. Dorénavant fiches moi la paix Ginny, oublies jusqu'à mon existence, parce que moi, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il la laissa enfin plantée là et repris son chemin. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il bifurqua vers les appartements de Scarlett. Il entra et trouva cette dernière assise sur un divan, William près d'elle. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était l'expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami. C'était une expression de tristesse et de désespoir total. Jetant Ginny et consort aux oubliettes, Harry se précipita vers son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il frénétiquement.

- Je l'ai dit à Theo, répondit simplement le jeune vampire d'une voix éteinte.

- Est-ce qu'il l'a mal pris ?

- Pas la partie du « je suis un vampire ». Apparemment il s'en doutait déjà. Mais celle du calice l'a fait flipper je pense. Le truc du compagnon à vie n'a pas du bien passé, dit William avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Est-ce qu'il a refusé ?

- Non. Au départ il pensait que je l'avais piégé mais lorsque je lui aie expliqué qu'il avait le choix de refuser ou d'accepter, il s'est calmé. Il dit… il dit qu'il a besoin de temps. Qu'il doit y réfléchir. Est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais dû attendre pour le lui dire ? Peut-être que c'était trop tôt ! Merlin, on parle quand d'engagement à vie et lui et moi ça fait juste un peu plus d'un mois ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas attendu ? se plaignit-il.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Voir William aussi perdu et désespéré n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il s'assit près de son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre.<p>

Harry grogna mais suivit tout de même le professeur de potions. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire reculer plus longtemps la date de cette discussion. Mais là ce n'était pas un bon moment. Cela faisait 3 jours que la discussion entre William et Theodore avait eu lieu et toujours aucune évolution. William avait une tete de déterré. La peur de la réjection l'empêchait de vraiment « vivre ». Harry détestait le sentiment d'impuissance qui le submergeait. Mais d'un côté il comprenait Theo. C'était une décision immense à prendre à juste 16 ans. N'avoir qu'un seul compagnon pour le reste de ta vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir les aider !

Ses pensées furent malheureusement interrompues lorsque Snape ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Harry poussa un long, très long soupir avant d'entrer dans l'antre de la chauve-souris. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui indiqua le maitre des potions et attendit.

- Monsieur Potter, il semblerait qu'il y ait des choses à mettre au clair entre nous.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer.

- Les dernières volontés de Lily…

- Ne changent rien du tout, l'interrompit Harry.

- Potter, je ne peux pas ignorer les dernières volontés de la seule amie que j'ai jamais eue !

- Vous l'avez très bien fait pendant plusieurs années professeur. Dès que j'ai mis les pieds ici, vous avez décidé de ne me considérer que comme le fils de James Potter, oubliant que ma mère était Lily Potter. Vous avez fait votre choix il y a six ans professeur, et les choses sont très bien comme elles sont. Vous me haïssez et je ne vous aime pas non plus. Pas besoin d'hypocrisie ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et vous n'avez certainement pas envie de m'avoir dans les pattes. C'est gagnant-gagnant. Il ne reste qu'un peu plus de six mois de cette année plus l'année prochaine à tirer en notre présence respective puis on se dira _hasta la vista_ en espérant ne se revoir que le minimum nécessaire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. Est-ce que ce sera tout _professeur_ ?

- Potter…

- Bien. Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée.

Sur un geste de la tete, il s'en alla. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Snape. Le peu qu'ils se côtoyaient lui suffisait amplement. Si Snape ne l'avais pas traité comme la dernière des vermines pendant toutes ces années, les choses se seraient surement passées différemment. Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Les mois se succédaient et ne se ressemblaient pas toujours. Harry et Drago continuaient d'explorer leur relation sans pour autant aller au-delà de câlins et de baisers. Ils prenaient les choses petit à petit, profitant juste des moments qu'ils avaient ensemble. Tout se passait pour le mieux dans leur monde, même Voldemort se tenait tranquille (ce qui en général ne présageait rien de bon). La seule ombre au tableau était que Theodore n'avait toujours pas pris de décision et que William, malgré tout son bon vouloir, n'arrivait pas à complètement cacher sa peine. Harry espérait juste que le miracle de Noel ferait en sorte que tout s'arrange entre ces deux-là.

Les vacances de Noel approchaient, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant que le château ne se vide pour la plupart. Harry se baladait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de son petit-ami. Il le retrouva finalement à la volière, en train d'attacher une lettre à la patte d'un hiboux.

- Hey, souffla Harry.

- Salut, lui répondit Drago en souriant.

Une fois le hiboux parti, Drago s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Comme un bébé, répondit le jeune Potter. Et toi ?

- Comme un charme !

- Parfait. Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute ?

- Eh bien je me demandais si tu voudrais bien passer les vacances de Noel avec moi.

- J'adorerais. Mais je voudrais voir ma mère aussi, répondit Drago.

- On pourrait passer la première partie des vacances à l'Antre puis au manoir Potter et ensuite prendre un portoloin pour l'Italie ?

- Je dis que c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eu là monsieur Potter.

- C'est décidé alors. Je te ferais visiter l'Antre.

- J'ai hâte, sourit Drago.

Sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun à leurs cours respectifs. Personne en dehors de Daphné, Theo, Neville, William et Blaise ainsi que Scarlett ne savait pour eux. Et ils préféraient que les choses soient ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde vienne fourrer leurs nez dans ses affaires.


	13. Chapter 13: L'antre

**Hello les chatons !**

**Wow ça fait...trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps et j'en suis désolée. Seulement dernièrement j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cette histoire, j'ai du mal à la finir pour l'emmener comme je le désire.**

**Mais je voulais vraiment publier quelque chose pour vous et j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop décevant. **

**Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que cette histoire tire à sa fin, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et il sera temps de fermer ce chapitre de ma carrière d'écrivain de fictions ^^ Mais j'ai de nombreuses idées pour mes prochaines histoires, j'ai même des OS de commencés que je publierais pour vous faire patienter. **

**Je suis sure que j'ai perdu quelques lectrices mais pour celles qui sont restées, merci de votre fidélité.**

**Bsx Bsx !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : L'Antre.<p>

L'Antre. Lieu mythique dont l'existence prouvée était connu de peu de personnes. Encore moins savaient exactement où il se situait. La seule certitude étant qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans un lieu froid, au milieu de montagnes. La première fois qu'Harry y avait mis les pieds, il était très anxieux. Après tout, il venait juste de partir de chez sa tante avec un total inconnu, sur un coup de tete. Qui savait s'il allait encore être vivant pour le reste des vacances ? Mais il était trop tard de toute façon pour faire retour en arrière, il ne pouvait que faire avec.

William les avait fait transplaner dans ce qui ressemblait énormément à une grotte. Harry qui ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt, en avait frissonné et avait porté ses mains autour de ses avant-bras. Il les avait frictionnés afin de créer de la chaleur…

_- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Harry._

_- L'entre chambre de l'Antre, répondit William._

_- Tu sais que c'est de moins en moins rassurant tout ça ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas assez gros pour servir de diner à une razzia vampiresque, répliqua William avec un rictus faisant briller ses canines plus longues que la normale._

_- Tu…tu…tu es un putain de VAMPIRE !?_

Un moment de gloire dont Harry refusait de se souvenir. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que William n'était pas humain ? Il avait des yeux rouges pour l'Amour de Morgane… d'après son expérience les personnes aux yeux rouges n'étaient certainement pas normaux. Voldemort en était la preuve…

Deux jours avant Noel, Harry se dirigea vers les donjons. Les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux la veille et il était temps pour Harry de partir du château avec son petit ami. Un sourire niais se fit voir sur son visage, il était foutrement heureux et rien ne le changerait. Arrivé devant la salle commune de serpentard, il discuta rapidement avec un serpent incrusté dans la pierre. Qui avait besoin de connaitre des mots de passes lorsqu'on avait les serpents pour tout nous dire ? Salazar n'était pas sournois pour rien !

Harry murmura le mot de passe de la salle commune des vert et argents. La pierre glissa silencieusement et il entra dans la salle comme si il rentrait chez lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait plus personne dans le repère des serpents. La salle commune n'avait pas évolué depuis sa deuxième année, et il faisait toujours aussi froid…

- Harry ?

Il se retourna vers son petit ami qui émergeait d'une des portes du dortoir. Un sourire aussi niais que le précédent revint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Salut toi, dit-il en s'approchant de son amour.

Harry pris Draco sans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il était bêtement heureux de le voir. Vous savez cette façon stupide d'être heureux quand vous voyez la personne que vous aimez, bah voilà comment il se sentait. Ca rendait vraiment imbécile l'amour. Mais être un imbécile heureux, c'était déjà pas mal non ?

- Il est temps d'y aller ? demanda le jeune Malfoy.

- On part quand tu es prêt, tous les autres élèves viennent de quitter le château.

- Ah d'accord…mais au fait, comment es-tu rentré ?

- Ca tu vois trésor, c'est à toi de le deviner et à moi de le savoir, répliqua Harry avec un sourire craquant aux lèvres et un clin d'œil.

- Hey ! Il faut bien que je sache si le dortoir est libre accès à tout le monde ! s'offusqua Draco.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il n'y a pas de risques.

- Harry ! bouda le jeune blond.

- Si tu es sage, je te le dirais comme cadeau de Noel.

- Mais…

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres demandeuses qui se posèrent sur les siennes, et ses questions s'envolèrent par les fenêtres non existantes des cachots. Il passa ses mains autour du coup d'Harry et s'appuya légèrement contre lui. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant sourire Harry.

- Draco est-ce que…

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent bien vite, pris sur le fait. Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face Snape, qui les regardait ébahit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?

- Calmez-vous un peu professeur, il n'y a pas de feu au chaudron, répondit ledit Potter en roulant des yeux.

- Draco ? demanda Snape.

- Euh…surprise ?

- Draco, dit plus fermement le professeur le plus aimé de Poudlard, notez ici le sarcasme.

- Harry est mon petit ami depuis quelques temps déjà et il est venu voir si j'étais prêt. On va passer nos vacances de Noel ensemble.

- Et tu comptais me le dire ?

- La partie on sort ensemble ou celle on va en vacances ensemble ?

- Draco…gronda Severus

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde professeur, interrompit Harry. C'est sa…non notre vie privée. Et nous somme officiellement en vacances.

Snape le fixa sans rien dire avant de se retourner vers son filleul. Le blond.

- Draco, tu aurais quelques minutes ? Je voudrais te parler. Seul à seul, rajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- Je dois aller voir Scarlett et William de toute façon.

- Comment il va ?demanda Draco. Harry l'avait mis au courant de la situation entre son ami et Theo.

- Ca va aller, je pense. Bon j'y vais ! s'exclama Harry en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. A tout à l'heure beau gosse !

Harry sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son ancien professeur de potion. Une fois passé l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa mère adoptive. Ses pensées se tournèrent presque immédiatement vers William et il se renfrogna. Theodore ne s'était toujours pas décidé et tant que William était dans le noir il ne pouvait totalement s'éloigné de son amour. Vu que Theo allait passer Noel à Poudlard, William aussi allait rester. Harry se renfrogna encore plus. Il aurait aimé passer du temps avec lui pendant les vacances, dernièrement ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vu, chacun pris dans ses histoires de cœur respectives. Mais William lui manquait. Et ne pas le savoir heureux, ça faisait mal aussi. Il aurait aimé le voir sourire de nouveau comme avant, blaguer, faire des sous-entendus vaseux… Harry poussa un long soupir. Lorsqu'il leva la tete, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant les appartements de Scarlett. Il prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans le salon.

- _Querido ! Como estas _? le salua Scarlett avec un grand sourire, ses boucles brunes

- Je vais bien et toi ? dit-il, s'approchant d'elle et lui baisant le front.

- J'irais si tous mes enfants allaient bien.

Un sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry. C'était incroyable comment en quelques mois à peine les choses avaient changé dans la vie d'Harry. Il avait une vraie famille dorénavant, Scarlett et William, ainsi qu'une personne dans sa vie, Draco. Certes il avait perdu des amis en Hermione et Ron mais les amitiés d'écoles ne survivent pas toutes souvent non ? Et franchement vu le comportement de Ron, il n'était pas trop triste de l'évolution de la situation…

- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en s'asseyant près d'elle et passant un bras autour de son épaule. Il faut essayer de se mettre à la place de Theo aussi. C'est une grosse décision à prendre à tous justes seize ans, c'est quelque chose de très important. J'aimerais qu'il dise oui à William tout de suite parce que ça me fait aussi mal de le voir aussi effacé mais c'est mieux que Theo le fasse en connaissance de cause pour ne pas le regretter dans quelques années. Ce serait pire.

- _Lo sé querido, lo sé_… Mais ça me rend tellement triste…

Harry ne répondit pas et resserra son bras autour de son épaule. Qui aurait cru que Scarlett deviendrait sa mère de substitution ? Leur première rencontre avait été…spéciale.

_Harry était arrivé à l'Antre depuis trois jours déjà mais il n'avait encore vu personne en dehors de William. Il était comme consigné dans la chambre qui lui avait été désignée. Non pas qu'il se plaignait parce que après tout c'était une évolution comparé à chez les Dursley. Sa chambre avait la taille du salon de la maison de Privet Drive, et c'était sans compter la salle de bain ! Quant aux repas, il était servi avec précision à 8h, 12h30 et 19h. Au cas où il aurait envie de quelque chose de plus, Tipsy était un elf de maison mis à sa disposition. Dieu merci, c'était un elf normal…pas un Dobby bis._

_Ce matin-là, Harry était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées et le regard fixé au plafond lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Pensant que c'était William, il n'avait pas bougé, attendant que le jeune homme parle en premier._

_- Madre de dios, de nos jours la politesse se perd !_

_Harry sursauta en entendant la voix féminine. Cherchant à se relever trop vite, il chuta de son lit et se remis debout tant bien que mal. Devant lui se trouvait une femme qu'il définirait d'intemporelle. Elle avait l'air d'être toute droite sortie d'un roman historique. Harry en avait été ébahit…_

_- Alors jeune homme ?_

_- Euh…je…vous…hm_

_- Eloquent, dit-elle d'une voix trainante, le jaugeant de haut en bas._

_Harry mal à l'aise gigota et évita de la regarder dans les yeux. Il se raidit quand il la vit s'avancer vers lui tout doucement comme un chasseur traquant sa proie._

_- Bien trop maigre, aucun style et seigneur qu'est-ce c'est que ce tas sur ta tete ? critiqua-t-elle tout en tournant autour de lui. Redresses-moi ces épaules, tiens-toi droit ! lui intima-t-elle._

_Harry surpris fit comme elle lui disait et resta figé tout en se demandant dans quel pétrin est-ce qu'il s'était foutu. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois sur William._

_- Ah Harry, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Scarlett. Elle sera ta gouvernante pendant ton séjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_**Eh merde.**_

Heureusement avec le temps les choses s'étaient arrangées et Scarlett était passée de la beauté glaciale à la maman poule.

- Sinon, tu es prêt pour le voyage ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hm ? Oh oui, ma valise est prête, celle de Dray aussi. Je demanderais à Tipsy de venir les chercher.

- Bien, vous comptez passer combien de temps à l'Antre ?

- On pensait rester jusqu'au lendemain de Noel. Ensuite aller au Manoir Malfoy en France passer le nouvel an avec Narcissa et le reste des vacances au Manoir Potter.

- Madame Malfoy n'aurait-elle pas aimé passer Noel avec son fils ?

- Elle est d'accord pour qu'on vienne le 25 décembre, pas de soucis. Je suis un peu stressé par rapport à la rencontrer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien _querido_, elle ne peut que t'adorer.

- Connaissant l'historique entre sa famille et moi…

- Tu avais aussi beaucoup d'obstacles avec Draco. Regardes où vous en êtes désormais.

- Euh, ne laisses jamais Draco entendre cela. Il pourrait croire que j'ai des sentiments pour sa mère, rigola Harry.

- Promis, sourit Scarlett.

Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre dans un silence confortable.

- Hey.

Harry se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Salut toi, prêt pour le départ ?

- Oui.

- Pas trop stressé ?

- Harry tu me proposes de visiter un lieu mythique…ce n'est pas du stress que je ressens mais de l'excitation !

Harry sourit à Draco avant de lui tendre la main. Ils sortirent du château et marchèrent pendant un moment pour pouvoir sortir du périmètre de sécurité afin de pouvoir transplaner. Pendant la marche, ils parlèrent de Snape.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Snape ?

- Oh, il a grogné, râler, grogner encore un petit peu puis a soupiré.

- C'est tout ? dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, essayé de te convaincre de me plaquer, peut-être.

Draco s'arrêta net, obligeant ainsi Harry à s'arrêter aussi. Il le fit pivoter pour qu'ils soient face à face et scruta son visage pendant de longues secondes.

- Harry, crois-tu qu'il peut me convaincre de te laisser tomber ?

- C'est ton parrain Draco, son avis doit avoir une certaine importance pour toi…non ?

- Oui mais il ne décide pas pour moi. Harry je tiens à toi, énormément et je veux voir jusqu'où nous deux ça peut aller. Severus devra juste faire avec. Je n'en ai rien à faire que ce ne soit pas l'amour fou entre vous, je ne vous le demande pas. Mais tu es mon petit ami et j'ai bien l'intention de te garder le plus longtemps possible. Personne ne me convaincra d'agir autrement que je ne le désirerais.

- Je…je sais je suis désolé mais…

- Chut, le coupa Draco en l'embrassant rapidement. Maintenant conduit moi dans l'antre du Diable !

Harry rigola faiblement avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mumura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- On est sortis du périmètre de sécurité.

- Oh.

Ce furent les derniers mots de Draco avant que les deux jeunes gens ne disparaissent dans un « pouf » discret.

Ils réapparurent dans la grotte de ses souvenirs.

- C'est…

- Charmant ? Accueillant ? Magnifique ?

- J'aurais plutôt dit glauque mais chacun son truc.

Harry roula des yeux et repris la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il l'entraina en profondeur jusqu'à un mur qui semblait ne rien avoir de spécial.

- Euh… Harry ?

- Je sais ce que je fais, maintenant chut, tu me déconcentres.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne dis plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle remarque, il sentit une légère brise s'élever tout autour d'eux.

- Harry ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

Soudain tout s'arrêta et le sol se mit à trembler. Légèrement paniqué Draco ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne se trouvait plus du tout dans la grotte. Il était dans un long couloir au plafond extrêmement haut et aux murs ornés de chandelles. C'était époustouflant de beauté.

- Wow, murmura le blond.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est…comment est-ce qu'on est arrivés ici ?

- Un système complexe de téléportation, accessible seulement aux personnes liées à l'Antre peuvent y entrer.

- Mais je n'y suis pas lié…

- Non, mais moi si. Et une personne liée peut inviter une autre.

- Logique.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'entrainer le long du couloir. Ils finirent devant une porte massive à doubles battants. Harry lâcha la main de son petit ami et plaqua ses deux paumes sur les battants de la porte et les poussa. Draco retint son souffle quand il vit en face de lui un grand hall.

- Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivés ici ?

- Hm ?

- Harry y'a encore cinq minutes on était dans une grotte et là…

- Je serais incapable de te dire dans quel coin du monde on se trouve. Seuls les membres les plus gradés de la sécurité le savent. A ce que j'ai compris, il existe plusieurs lieux qui servent de base. Ici c'est le Palazzio Montecitorio.

- On est en Italie donc ?

- Nope, ne te fis pas aux noms, ils sont trompeurs.

- Harry !

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme roux au sourire engageant.

- Andreas ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi ? Qui est-ce ?

- Andreas je te présente Draco, mon petit copain. Dray, je te présente Andreas, il fait partie de la sécurité.

- C'est lui le fameux petit ami alors ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

- Harry, tu as Scarlett comme tutrice. Scarlett ! s'exclama le jeune homme comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant, grogna Harry.

- Hey, où est William ?

La bonne humeur s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

- Il viendra…plus tard. Il a quelques soucis à régler avant.

- Oh très bien. Je vais vous laisser aller vous installer, il y aura un grand diner à 19h30 dans la grande salle.

- C'est noté, merci Andreas.

Harry repris la main de Draco et le conduisit à travers des couloirs jusque dans sa chambre dans laquelle ils retrouvèrent leurs valises.

- Ca a l'ai sympa comme endroit.

- Ça l'est.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent extrêmement bien. Draco rencontra les professeurs d'Harry, ses amis, son univers secret. Le seul bémol étant l'absence de William. Draco avait aussi découvert la salle du temps, une salle qui modifiait le temps qui s'écoulait en fonction des désirs de l'utilisateur. « Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu apprendre autant en si peu du temps d'après toi ? Je ne suis pas un génie » avait commenté Harry.

C'était la veille du réveillon et Harry avait ressenti le besoin de marcher un petit peu. Draco était plutôt épuisé et avait décidé de se reposer avant le diner. Harry marchait sans vraiment de but et bientôt il se retrouva dans un coin du palais qu'il ne maitrisait pas vraiment. En regardant le mur de plus près, il remarqua comme des écritures, après étude, il comprit que c'était des runes… « bizarre » pensa-t-il. D'une main, il suivit les runes jusqu'à un coin de mur. Sa curiosité de gryffondor piquée, il s'attela à étudier le bout de mur. Il remarqua un fin courant d'air, lui faisant comprendre qu'une pièce se cachait derrière.

- _Alohomora_, murmura-t-il, sa baguette dans les mains.

Rien ne se produisit. Il commença alors à lancé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait qui pouvaient ouvrir une porte. Frustré, il prononça tous ceux qu'il connaissait dans toutes les langues de sa connaissance et dans un moment de frustration totale, il prononça l'alohomora en fourchelangue. Le bruit d'un « clic » le fit se figer et fixer l'ouverture en face de lui avec de grands yeux. Tout doucement il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Il se retrouva dans un corridor peu éclairé et le seul bruit autour de lui venait de ses pas. Le couloir déboucha sur une petite salle vide avec pour seul objet un pupitre qui soutenait un énorme bouquin qui semblait avoir vu milles lunes. Toujours du à son énorme curiosité, Harry s'en approcha et avant même qu'il ne le touche, le livre s'ouvrit et les pages tournèrent d'elle-même jusqu'à une certaine page. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha un peu plus et se mis à lire ce qui s'y trouvait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il se sentit d'abord triste, puis désorienté et enfin dans une colère froide.

- Harry ?

Relevant les yeux, Harry regarda Scarlett en face de lui.

- _Querido_…

- Non. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Harry ! plaida-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et sorti en trombe de la salle maudite.


End file.
